Chao Music
by Triforce90
Summary: Four Chao have never gone to school before, until they are forced to go by truant officers. There, they face many challenges, until they get to music clast and their teacher requests they start a band. And so they will! FINISHED!
1. To School We Go!

A/N: I love music a whole bunch, so that's the reason why I'm writing this! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: To School We Go!

Neil was a Hero Chao who lived in the Hero Garden. He was about one year old (14 in Chao years) now and was very polite to everyone. Everyday, who would write down a positive thought for the day, fold it up, and put it behind his knobs at the top of his head. That way, whenever things went wrong, he could reach behind his ear and read the positive thought. This kept him emotionally strong and stable though out the day.

Julia, another Hero Chao and about one year old as well, lived with Neil in the Hero Garden. Neil and Julia were boyfriend and girlfriend and always kept together through the day. When the going got tough, the tough got going. Or, that is, the tough _tried_ to get going, but sometimes they couldn't go anywhere, due to the fact that a tropical storm may leave them stranded in the Hero Garden with all the other Hero Chao . . . but that was another story.

Skippy was a Dark Chao who lived in the Dark Garden. Skippy was also about one year old, and though no one liked to believe it, he was friends with Neil and Julia. You see, racial differences do not matter much to the Chaos, no matter what the Chao City rules were. Skippy would always take daily trips to the Hero Garden, or wait in the Dark Garden for Neil to come over. This way, they could be together!

Raven, who was another Dark Chao that lived in the Dark Garden and also one year old, was in a relationship with Skippy. When the going got tough for them, the tough got going, or they tried to, anyway. Sometimes all hell would break loose, causing _them_ to be stuck in the Dark Garden with all the others. But that was also another story. Raven was best friends with Julia, and despite segregation laws, always kept together at least once a day with Neil and Skippy.

Indeed, it was a happy foursome.

But there was something not so happy about the four of them. For one thing, everyone turned up their noses to them for defying the segregation laws and always considered the four to be "different". This didn't seem to matter to the happy-go-lucky four, and they just continued with their lives all the same.

However, another unhappy thing threatened them. The four lacked brain cells in some departments, and because of lack of schooling, they were, well . . . **stupid**. Everyday tasks challenged them, and it was very sad for all of them. However, Neil's positive thoughts always kept them going.

The Chao Truant Officers finally caught them one day, and the four were finally sent to school. The four were very unhappy about this! Neil and Skippy could no longer race or go fishing, and that meant Julia and Raven couldn't watch! Julia and Raven couldn't make cookies as much, and that meant Neil and Skippy couldn't eat!

It was very tragic, indeed. But there was a bright side! The four of them would be going to the same school, and each had the same classes! They could still be together!

The Chaos needed to go shopping, and so they did. Together, the four walked to the Black Market and bought all of the stuff they needed: backpacks, pencils, binders, paper, and all of the good stuff. Once shopping was complete, the four walked back to their Gardens to call it a night.

The next day, Neil and Julia walked together to the Dark Garden, where they there met Skippy and Raven. The four greeted each other and began to make their way to the Chao School.

"This is going to be fun!" said Neil, talking outloud with a grin on his face.

"Are you really that excited?" Skippy said in his normal monotone voice, a trait common to most Dark Chaos.

"No," said Neil, frowning. "Positive Thought of the Day."

"Ah," said Skippy, nodding.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Julia. "After all, what could a little school do to us?"

"Well," said Raven. "I heard from Charlie that at Chao High, they connect our tongues to 9-volt batteries if we don't do our homework."

"Sounds painful," said Julia, the thought of her being electrocuted by 9-volt batteries.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," said Raven. "I tried it at my house just the other day."

"And why did you do that?" asked Skippy, giving her a weird look.

"Let's just say I'm curious."

"Well, I don't think they would do something that bad," said Neil.

"Well, _come on_ Neil!" said Julia, giving him a playful smack in the head. "We've already added a law to the Chao Segregation Act! Remember?" She then changed her voice to where it sounded like she was the Mayor and pretended to read from a piece of paper. "Segregation Act V: Any Chao or Chaos that see a Hero Chao and Dark Chao together must throw rocks at them. In case if there are no rocks available, all Chaos are to be given a stick to whack the offending Chaos with."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said Neil, rubbing his head as if something blunt had hit him.

"Well, here we are," said Skippy, looking up at the large gates of Chao High School. The City's Seal, a smiling Hero Chao, a confused Neutral Chao, and a grinning Dark Chao was engraved above the school's entrance. Along with that, the place looked pretty friendly.

Swarms of all kinds of Chaos were entering and exiting the school, smiling, laughing, eating, singing, and eating some more. An older Dark Chao was seen bullying a younger Hero Chao, two Neutral Chao girls were singing under a tree, and swarm of other Chaos could be seen gossiping about random stuff heard in the school. Indeed it was a busy place!

"Shall we go inside?" asked Skippy.

The other three nodded, and in they went.

The inside of the school was a lot larger than what they thought it would be! Even more Chao were seen trying to get to their lockers, and many other Chaos were just sitting around and talking to their friends. The foursome stared in awe at how many students there were!

After a little while of staring, the four Chao decided it would be best to find their lockers and quickly. It wouldn't be long before the first class would start!

* * *

The foursome had just finished stuffing all of their load into their lockers, and it didn't take long to find their first class: English.

The four walked through the door to find that many of the students had already gotten there long before. What startled them, though, was how everything was separated from eachother. On the left side of the class, Hero Chao were sitting in desks. On the right side, Dark Chao were sitting in desks. Neutral Chao were sitting here and there.

The four tried their best to find seats in the back to avoid the stares from the racial Chao, and finally they found some seats close together. The four sat down and prepared for class.

A Neutral Chao that looked to be the age of 5 (which would be 70 in Chao years) walked in and sat at the head of the class. He pulled out a briefcase and opened it. A huge gust of chalk dust came from the briefcase and wafted towards the class, causing each Chao to hack up a storm. The teacher, supposedly unaffected, reached into the suitcase and pulled out a new piece of chalk, turned around, and wrote on the chalkboard.

"MR. JONES" were the words he wrote.

"Like, hello, Chao children," said Mr. Jones. "I'm, like, Mr. Jones, but you can call me Waterfall."

"Woah," said Julia, whispering to Raven. "Hippyness."

"And, like, what are you talking about, Miss?" said Waterfall.

"Uh . . ." Julia stuttered, looking around at nothing in particular. "Nothing?"

"Hum hum," said Waterfall, eyeing the four in the back. "What do we, like, have here?" He walked to them and eyed each one of them carefully. "A violation of the Segregation Act!" he said loudly so that the entire class would hear. "What do we, like, do when someone violates the Segregation Act?"

"STICKS!" the entire class shouted in response.

"Right!" said Waterfall, looking towards the class. "So, like, proceed."

The class eyed the four evilly and pulled out a their beating sticks.

"Woah," said Neil, looking at each long, blunt stick. He then pulled out his Positive Thought of the Day and erased the words on there, replacing the old ones with new ones.

"What are you writing?" asked Raven, not taking her eyes off the sticks.

"Pain is just your bodies way of telling you you're doing something wrong," he said.

Insert linebreak

"This sucks!" said Skippy, rubbing his bruised noggin. "Why do we always have to put up with this?"

"Because we're together," said Julia, icepack on her eye.

Raven mumbled something about "Nazis" as the four made their way to Spanish class. At least she would have something she knew more about . . .

* * *

The teacher this time was also a Neutral Chao, but looked to be the age of 2 (28 in Chao years, in case if you're slow). Apparently, all of the teachers were Neutral Chao, due to the Segregation Laws.

The four once again sat in the back, still together. They didn't really care if sticks would beat them, just as long as they could stick together (no pun intended).

The teacher, Mrs. Livingston, asked for someone to say his or her name in Spanish. Raven quickly raised and hand and said "Me llamo Raven". But Raven forgot that raising her hand would draw attention to the four Chao breaking the Segregation Laws, and soon enough, the teacher was aware of this violation.

"¿Clase, me dice, qué nosotros hace cuando alguien viola los leyes de la segregación?" asked Mrs. Livingston in rapid Spanish to the class.

"¡unos palillos!" said the class.

"Raven, what did they just say?" asked Skippy.

"You shall find out," said Raven.

"Correcto. Proceda, satisfaga," said Mrs. Livingston once again.

The class eyed the four menacingly, then took out their beating sticks.

Insert linebreak

"WHY WHY WHY?" asked Julia, holding her nose and wincing her pain.

"I don't know," said Neil, clutching his cheek. "You think that they would get over it."

Skippy nodded, but then shrugged it off. Music class had just started!

Another Neutral Chao walked in, but this time looked a lot nicer and carefree. She looked to be about 3, and was smiling broadly.

"Hello everyone!" said the teacher. "I'm Mrs. Goodlady! I'm going to be your music teacher this year, so you better get used to me!" she laughed a little bit, then pointed over to a corner of the class. There were many different instruments there, from flutes to trombones.

"Since this is the first day today, we're all just going to fiddle around with some instruments today, to see how you like them," she said. "Now, everyone go and get an instrument!"

All of the class walked over to the corner and started to select. Our four friends went up to the crow as well and began to search. However, they were at the very far end of the line, and by the time they got to the instruments, all but three of them were gone.

Apparently, nobody had wanted one of the two electric guitars or the bass guitar. Neil and Skippy quickly grabbed the electric guitars, and Julia grabbed the bass. Raven, who didn't like any of those instruments anyway, walked back to the class.

Mrs. Goodlady spotted the four Chao together and walked over to them. Once they saw her, faces of fear took over them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Goodlady.

"Uh . . ." said Raven, removing the fear from her face. "Aren't you going to call the class to maul us?"

"Good grief, no!" said Mrs. Goodlady, frowning after she said that. "That has got to be the most stupidest rule ever! I say let them be friends!"

"Oh," said Raven. "Good." The other Chao let out a sigh of relief.

Mrs. Goodlady hummed as if thinking hard, and then she pointed to Skippy. "You there! What's your name?"

"Skippy," he said.

"Have you ever played guitar before, Skippy?"

"Yeah. I took lessons when I was about 5 months."

"Would you like to play something?"

"Uh . . . I haven't played in a long time. I probably won't be any good."

"Like it matters," said Mrs. Goodlady. "Listen to them." She pointed to a couple of kids blowing on a trumpet. The four Chao soon had to cover their ears.

"So, go ahead. Rock hard."

Skippy thought hard as if thinking about what he wanted to play, and then put his left on the fret board. He took a deep breath as he gripped the appropriate frets and then began to play. It was "Smells Like Teen Spirit".

Neil bobbed his head up and down, joining in on guitar. He had known that song for a long time!

Julia began to pluck random notes on the bass, not knowing the song. She did, however, know what notes would sound good.

Raven, not having an instrument to play, slapped her hands on her lap and stomped her feet to the beat.

Neil, being one of the best singers out of the four, began to sing the old Nirvana classic. All of the Chaos, including Mrs. Goodlady, watched the four with amazement.

Load up your guns

Bring your friends

It's fun to loose

And to pretend

She's overboard

Myself assured

I know, I know

A dirty word

Before Neil could begin to sing the many "Hellos", Mrs. Goodlady clapped as well as the rest of the class.

"Bravo, guys!" said Mrs. Goodlady. "You guys are great!"

"Really?" asked Julia, looking up from her bass.

"Yes! You guys could start a band!" She then turned to the rest of the class. "Don't you guys think so?"

"START A BAND! START A BAND!" the class began to chant. Then, everyone applauded.

"They're saying something other than "STICKS!"," whispered Raven. "I think they're serious."

"Hmm . . ." said Neil. "Should we try?"

"Sounds like fun," said Julia. Skippy nodded his head in agreement.

Mrs. Goodlady turned to them and smiled. "I happen to know a guy who judges band auditions. I could get him to meet with you guys and he can see if you got what it takes! Want to try?"

The four Chao looked at eachother, and then turned back to Mrs. Goodlady.

"Sure," said Neil.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Please Review. I _love_ music, so that would be the number one reason why I wrote it. If I have enough Reviews, I can write Chapter 2!


	2. Plastic Spoons, Unite!

A/N: I got five Reviews! Woah! In case you might not know, this is the part where I give my response to the different Reviews.

To Dracozombie: The segregation rule, eh? Yes, the segregation rule is stupid! I'll tell you where I got it though. I made the fatal mistake of putting my Hero Chao and Dark Chao in the same Garden, and I watched as they beat the crap out of eachother. I thought, "It's a shame they don't use sticks or something," and BAM! That's where it came from. I'm glad this story will keep you busy!

To Dano the Overlander: "Weird" as in the good way or "weird" as in the bad way? There _is_ a good way and a bad way, you know. And yes, sticks are very painful! Now that I think about it, maybe I should've used belts . . . Nah! Sticks are more comical!

To Kakashi-fan116: Damn, girl (that is, I'm assuming you're a girl)! Where do you live? I didn't even think about countries that wouldn't have Spanish in them. So sorry. At least you know what it is!

To Ria the Shiekah: So this was published on your birthday? That makes me feel . . . SPECIAL! Good luck with all the hurricane crap. I solute your bravery!

To Iyou: I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry to say, though, that you cannot be in the band. However, I could make you the band's bus driver or something. How would you like that? If yes, tell me in a Review! I would also like to know what you would prefer to be called. 'K? I also hope that you recover from your computer incident. It sounded painful!

And now, Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Plastic Spoons, Unite!

School was over, and so was the week. Now, the first weekend was in session, and our four Chao friends were on their way home. They must sleep, for tomorrow, they had to audition to become a band!

Neil and Julia waved goodbye to Skippy and Raven, then made their way to the Hero Garden. They were swamped with homework even on Friday, like most high schools were. They needed to get their homework done as soon as they possibly could, so that way all they would have to worry about was the big day ahead.

Neil arrived at his house and entered it. Neil couldn't help but notice the glares coming from his own parents and siblings, for they knew also that Neil liked to chill with the bad kids!

And so, to avoid being reprimanded, Neil ran to his room as fast as he could. He then locked the door, plopped his backpack down and pulled out his Algebra.

* * *

It was Saturday, a new day. Julia smiled as she rose out of her bed. The windows seemed to automatically open up, calm music began to play, and deer and other forest creatures entered her room. This included rabbits, birds, and even a wild horse and cow. Soon, it was like the opening scene to "Grease".

Then, all went still, like a scratched record. She had to be at the school in half an hour!

Julia frantically ran over to her dresser, and the calm music had turned into hard rock. The forest creatures were replaced with moose. Seriously, moose. I do not know the opposite of "forest creatures".

With fifteen minutes, she was all ready to go. She darted out of her house and ran to the house of her lovable boyfriend Neil. She found him outside of his house, freaked out that the both of them were going to be late.

"Julia!" screamed Neil, as the scene somehow became slow motion.

"Neil!" Julia screamed as she continued to slowly run towards her boyfriend.

"We need to get there now!"

"Indeed! What shall we do?"

Then Neil noticed his dad's conveniently parked Mercedes in the driveway . . .

* * *

Skippy tapped his foot impatiently on the hard cement as he waited for Raven, Neil, and Julia to get to the school. Those three were always late!

He then could make out the figure of Raven, who was peddling on her younger sisters pink bicycle. And my, was she peddling fast! Once Raven was right in front of her boyfriend, she jumped off and let the bike go sailing into the schoolyard fence.

"How was it?" asked Raven, looking at her sister's now ruined bike.

"Very good, but you still need to practice a lot harder to get into the X-games."

Raven nodded. Then she mumbled something about why did her sister have to have a pink bicycle instead of a black one.

"Where are the Angel Food Cakes?" asked Raven, in the sweetest voice she could muster. Being a Dark Chao was hard when you needed to show emotions!

"You know they hate it when you say that."

"I know, that's why I do it." Raven then noticed something moving very quickly up the street. Something green. A car, yes. It was a car. A Mercedes, in fact. Neil's dad had a Mercedes. Of course! Neil's dad was driving him or both Neil and Julia to the school!

It was then that the Mercedes flew forward, much like Raven's bike, and collided into a parked car of Mrs. Livingston. The Mercedes reversed, ramming into another park car, this time belonging to Mr. Nelson, the Algebra teacher. The words "DAMNIT!" were softly heard from the inside.

While Raven and Skippy stared at the sudden events, Neil calmly stepped out of the driver's seat and dusted himself off. Julia climbed out from the opposite side and sighed as she noticed the damage. She then noticed Raven and Skippy and smiled happily. "Hi guys!" she said, waving.

"Didn't expect you guys to be so early," said Neil, locking the now demolished Mercedes.

"Wish we could say the same thing," said Skippy, trying hard not to listen to the many car alarms going off. "I guess we should go inside."

The two Hero Chao's nodded as they accompanied their Dark friends.

* * *

Indeed, just as ordered, Mrs. Goodlady was in the music room. Now that she wasn't in front of a class, she looked a lot more . . . unhappy than she normally did. She looked like a normal adult should look, though she seemed to still have a bit of a childish mind.

"Hey," she said, smiling when she saw the four Chao enter the room. "Whatsup?"

"Uh," said Neil, eyeing her confusedly. "We're here so you can take us to meet with this band audition guy, remember?"

A look of terror fell upon Mrs. Goodlady's face. "That was today?" she asked. "Oh my freakin' . . ."

"You forgot, right?" asked Julia, who looked at Mrs. Goodlady as if she was making some kind of joke or something.

"Uh . . . yeah. I did."

"We've gotta fly, man!" said Raven, looking at her Chao Rolex brand wristwatch. "We're supposed to be there at 12:30!"

"Uh . . . We need a car!" said Mrs. Goodlady, digging through a leather purse to find her car keys. She pulled them out and smiled, then sprinted towards the parking lot. The other Chao, having nothing better to do, followed her.

Once our four friends caught up to Mrs. Goodlady, they noticed her staring at the Mercedes that seemed to have crushed two unaware cars. Raven, Skippy, and Julia all looked at Neil, who seemed a bit nervous. Mrs. Goodlady then did the unexpected, and laughed.

"Ha! In your face, Nelson!" She then quickly ran to a brown van that looked to be about 5 years old. Worn out, too. She climbed into the driver's seat, and when she noticed that the others were just standing there, shouted "Quickly Make haste!"

The four Chao immediately snapped out of any kind of dream world they were in and quickly climbed into the back of the van. Mrs. Goodlady jammed the keys into the van and started it. Exhaust flooded out of the exhaust pipe, and the four Chao in the back were thankful that they were inside the van instead of outside. Mrs. Goodlady reversed from the parking space at about 60-MPH, then pulled around and sped down the road at about 80.

Mrs. Goodlady then looked back at the four Chao and said, "So. Ya'll excited?"

"Uh . . . yeah," said Skippy, not knowing what to think about Mrs. Goodlady's sudden attitude change. She had always been so happy and cheerful, and now she seemed like a crazy woman.

"So, Mrs. Goodlady . . ."

"Ima," said Mrs. Goodlady, suddenly interrupting them. "Just call me Ima."

"Ima? Ima Goodlady?" asked Julia, trying hard not to laugh at the funny name.

"I know. Sucks, doesn't it?" asked Ima, looking back at Julia. "It's my maiden name, really. I just go by it 'cause my hubby thinks it's cute."

"Who's your husband?" asked Neil, interested all of the sudden.

"The guy who you're about to meet, actually. But keep in mind he won't go soft on you just because I like you guys, 'K?"

The four Chao nodded, then looked out the window, not knowing what to think. Ima suddenly shot her hand forward and turned the volume of the radio up, _very_ loudly. Our four friends in the back couldn't help but smile as Ima turned the channel to the modern rock station. Their teacher was awesome!

Ima was now bouncing up and down, making the whole van go up and down with it. And seriously! This lady was like, what, 3 years old (for the sake of saying, 42 in human years)?

"I _love_ this song!" said Ima, headbanging but still managing to drive at the same time. "It's so great!" And indeed, it was great. "Breaking the Habits" by Linkin Park _was_ a good song.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" said Ima as she hopped out of her junker of a van. The four Chao climbed out as well and stared in amazement at what lie before them. It was a large, at least 7 story building that was very wide. Obviously, they were about to enter a recording studio.

Ima began to walk to the entrance, and the other Chao followed her. They stepped inside, and music, along with the smell of plastic, came out of what seemed like every direction.

The four Chao followed . . . and followed . . . and followed . . . DOOR! They opened the door, and beyond it was a small recording booth, just like ones that the Chao had seen in pictures and books. Fiddling around with the equipment in the room was a Hero Chao, who looked to be the same age as Ima.

"Hey!" shouted Ima, causing the Hero to turn around. He smiled faintly. "Hey," he said back.

"This is my husband, guys!" said Ima, pointing at the Chao messing with amplifiers. "His name is Alex, but everyone calls him Magic Alex, because he's so awesome with the equipment and stuff."

"Magic Alex . . ." said Raven, staring at him. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Yeah," said Magic Alex, looking at Raven. "It was what people called that Greek guy from the sixties who invented stuff for The Beatles. Awesome dude. My role model."

"OK! Can we start now?" asked Ima, clapping her hands. "I want to hear these dudes rock!"

"Oh yeah," said Magic Alex, somewhat showing more emotion than what he had. "That's right." He then looked at Neil and said, "You're Neil, right?"

"Yeah," said Neil, not knowing what to do.

"Step over here," said Magic Alex, walking to an amp that was plugged to a guitar. Neil walked over and picked up the guitar.

"Great," said Magic Alex. "Julia!"

"Yeah?"

"Bass-nitch. Skippy, go to the other guitar, and Raven . . ." He then pointed to a drum set mounted on a platform in the back. "On drums."

"I've never played drums before," said Raven, showing not much interest in the round thingies.

"Yeah, but you got rhythm, dude!" said Magic Alex, playing air drums. "That's all that matters! We can teach you and all that good stuff."

"OK," said Raven, shrugging as she got behind the drums.

Magic Alex walked to a door on the right hand side of the room and entered it. He then came out in another room, this one having a hole to connect into the room the four Chao were in with glass. If you don't understand that sentence, I'm sorry. But obviously, this is where Magic Alex would be able to hear them as if they were on a CD.

"OK!" said Alex, speaking into a microphone so the Chao on the other side of the glass could hear him. "Ima tells me that you guys were going to write a song on your own, right?"

"Yeah," said Julia, looking up from her bass. "We got one done, but like Raven said, she's never played drums before."

"Then Raven, just hit some random drums to the beat, OK?"

"Got it."

"Alright. Hit me. I'm listening."

The four Chao exchanged glances, then looked at Skippy. Skippy shrugged as he began to play a calm guitar solo. The sound was smooth, with that old style solo guitar playing the notes. The solo sounded mysterious, as if it were describing something unnatural.

Then, after about 20 seconds, the solo ended, and Neil joined in on hard rock guitar. Julia and Skippy soon adjusted and began to rock hard with him. Raven did as she was told and banged on the drums to the rhythm, and surprised herself when she noticed that it sounded pretty good. After another 20 seconds, Neil began to sing in a hard rock voice.

We wake up every morning around 6 a.m.

Enjoying to wake up and watch everything begin

We are sitting rather happily till something goes wrong

Just enough to bother me from where I should belong

So we fly through our roof and just what do we see?

I think it is a monster just a-whacking the city

So we fly over there and we kick his big fat mass

Hoping to just get some deserved peace at last

All we get is thanks it is nothing really great

All we ever did was save this city 'cause that is our fate

Yet you ask us why we keep our underwear outside our pants

Why do you even care cause without us you don't stand a chance

There was a small guitar piece, and then Neil and Julia sang the chorus.

'Cause we are the super heroes

Mighty mighty super heroes

We save your tiny lives

Yet you still treat us like zeroes

We don't have any money  
'Cause we never get paid

There's nothing to get out of this

But we do it anyway

Another small guitar piece, then Neil began to sing again.

So why don't you just go along and play with all your friends

Don't even bother telling them your life was near its end

I guess we should go home and just live our daily lives

And now out of nowhere the police lady arrives

She says "Come quick you must help town hall's been attacked

There's a robber stealing money come with me, don't hold back!"

So we go and we fight till we save the hall at last

Yet we wasted Saturday just to save the mayor's ass

Again, enter Julia with Neil.

'Cause we are the super heroes

Mighty mighty super heroes

We save your tiny lives

Yet you still treat us like zeroes

We don't have any money  
'Cause we never get paid

There's nothing to get out of this

But we do it anyway

Skippy then began a _wild_ guitar solo. Again, it sounded like a 70's rock solo. It was very fast and wild, filled with energy as if someone were in a fight. The music quieted down a little bit, along with Neil's voice.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman too

Hawkgirl, The Flash, don't forget Cat Ballou

Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg

Why do you still treat us like we're just a bore?

'Cause we are the super heroes

Mighty mighty super heroes

We save your tiny lives

Yet you still treat us like zeroes

We don't have any money  
'Cause we never get paid

There's nothing to get out of this

But we do it anyway!

Neil smiled as the lion's share of their song was complete. Now all he had to do was join Julia in the next spoken dialogue.

"Go, Bass Girl, Go!" he said in a very strong, righteous voice, like a superhero.

"I'm going! I'm going!" said Julia, also in a righteous voice. For a lady, anyway.

"Sweet cheese! It's the Joker!"

"And the Penguin!"

"Quickly! Destroy them!"

Skippy played a short solo, which sounded very action-packed, queuing the beating-up of the old Batman villains.

"Very good, Bass Girl! Quickly, let us go!"

"Yes . . . Let us go."

Skippy played the rift once more, and finally their first song ended. The four Chao looked up, to find Ima and Magic Alex wide-eyed and what looked to be VERY impressed.

"Awesome . . ." said Magic Alex, speaking into the microphone. "To tell you the truth I didn't expect the song to be that in depth. You guys certainly wrote a great song in a small amount of time."

"Thanks," said Neil, playing on his guitar. "It was fun."

"But let us continue!" said Alex, snapping out of his shocked voice. The four Chao looked back at him.

"You mean there's more?" asked Julia, twinkle in her eyes. "We're not done yet?"

"Oh no, man!" said Magic Alex, laughing a bit. "I gotta test you guys some more!" He then stepped out of the booth and into the room that they were in.

"Neil, can you play keyboard?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"Go over there, then," Alex said as he pointed to a keyboard in the corner. Neil walked over and stood behind it.

"Know any songs?"

"Yeah. I know that one by Beastie Boys."

"Play it and sing."

Neil looked over at Skippy, knowing that he was going to need him to sing in the song.  
  
"You don't have to play the whole thing," said Alex. "Just a verse and the chorus or something."

Neil shrugged and began to play the keyboard rift. Raven banged on the drums to the beat, and Skippy bopped his head up and down. Neil began to sing with Skippy singing on different parts.

Girls!

All I really want is girls!

And in the morning it's girls!

'Cause in the evening it's girls!

I like the way that they walk!

And it's chill to hear them talk!

And I can always make them smile!

From White Castle to the Nile!

"OK!" said Magic Alex, interrupting the both of them. "That was good! Odd . . . but good!"

Neil and Skippy high-fived.

"Julia . . . I know you can sing good. You were awesome in that chorus of your song."

"Thank you!" said Julia, blushing from the remark.

"Raven! What about you? Like to sing?"

"I do, but I suck."

"How much do you suck?"

"A lot. I sound raspy and distorted."

"That's good, actually," said Magic Alex, rubbing his hands. "If you need a distorted voice for songs, you pretty much have to use machinery, and that costs money. If you sound distorted, we could leave all the distorted songs to you and not have to pay!"

Raven smiled and said, dully, "I think I get your point."

"Good. Sing for me."

"I . . . don't know what to sing."

Julia looked at Raven and smiled. "Sing that Beatles song you sing a lot."

"Are you a Beatles freak, Raven?" asked Alex, eyeing Raven.

"Yeah. I love them a lot."

"Do you know 'I am the Walrus'?"

"Yeah. I do. That's my favorite song."

"Sing that one! The whole thing!"

Raven stared at Alex with a piercing look, then said, "I'll try." She cleared her throat and then began to sing "I am the Walrus", with a voice to rival John Lennon's.

I am he

As you are he

As you are me

And we are all together

See how they run

Like pigs from a gun

See how they fly  
I'm crying.

Sitting on a cornflake

Waiting for the van to come

Corporationg T-Shirt

Stupid bloody Tuesday man

You've been a naughty boy

You let your face grow long

I am the eggman

They are the eggman

I am the walrus!

Goo goo g'joob!

Mr. City

Police man sitting

Pretty little policmen

In a row

See how they fly

Like Lucy in the sky

See how the run

I'm crying.

I'm crying.

I'm crying.

Yellow matter custard  
Dripping from a dead dog's eye

Crabalocker fishwife

Pornographic priestess

Boy you've been a naughty girl  
You let your knickers down

I am the eggman

They are the eggmen

I am the walrus!

Goo goo g'joob!

Sitting in an English garden

Waiting for the sun

If the sun don't come you get a tan from

Standing in the English rain

I am the eggman  
They are the eggmen

I am the walrus!

Goo goo g'joob!

Expert Texpert

Choking smokers

Don't you think the

Joker laughs at you?

See how they smile

Like pigs in a sty

See how they snide.

I'm cryin.

Sillemena Pilchard

Climbin' up the Eiffel Tower

Elementary penguin

Singing Hare Krishna

Man you should've seen them

Kicking Edgar Allen Poe

I am the eggman

They are the eggmen

I am the walrus!  
Goo goo g'joob!

"Great!" said Alex, clapping for Raven. The others joined in and "woo"ed.

"Well that pretty much covers it," said Alex, looking at his watch. "I would have to say that you guys did it! You are officially a band!"

"Awesome!" the four Chao said in unison, happy they made the "cut".

"But you guys still need a name."

Their faces turned from happiness to confusion. They didn't think about what they would call themselves.  
  
"Ideas? Ideas?" asked Neil, looking around.

Julia sparked. "I got an idea! How about 'The Plastic Spoons'?"

"Plastic Spoons?" asked Skippy, eyeing Julia suspiciously.

"Yeah! You know! From that song by The Who!" She then began to sing. "I was born with a plastic spoon in my mouth!" Talking normally, she then said, "It means we're just ordinary Chao trying to have a good time with music."

"Si," said Raven, nodding her head. "I like that idea."

"Excellent!" said Magic Alex. He then pointed to himself and said, "I shall be your record producer here at Chao City Records. Ima . . . Where's Ima?"

They soon found her in a corner, filing her nails and reading a rock magazine at the same time. Very talented, indeed! C'mon, girls! You know your jealous!

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up. "Oh yeah! I'm here!"

"Ima will be your manager. Now all we need is a bus driver for when you guys go on tour and stuff."

"Tour?" asked Skippy. "Tour as in we'll go around the world and stuff?"

"Well, not that big just yet," said Alex, frown on his face. "You can start by making local concerts, then we can do nation-wide. Then possibly world tour."

"Awesome!" said the Plastic Spoons in unison.

"Until then, you must make songs for your first CD! That 'We are the Superheroes' one was good, but you're going to need some more. At least 12 for your first album."

"It shall be done," said Neil, knowing that he could probably easily make 12 songs in a short time. Of course, everyone was going to need to participate.

"Excellent." Alex then smiled as he headed back to the amplifier he was working on when they first arrived. "Until then, start writing!"

* * *

That's Chapter 2! Iyou, if you read this, please consider the bus driver thing. I also need a name to call your character by, and what kind of Chao you want to be.

And yes, I did write "We are the Superheroes". I happened to make up a melody and managed to put words to it, and therefore I had my first song! I'll be writing a lot of songs for this fic, so you better get used to it. I don't know how long it'll take for me to write 12 songs, but you must be patient! I'll try to get them written as soon as I can!

If you love me and you think you can do it, tell me that you could volunteer to help me write. Say you'll try in your Review, and I'll give you an email to ask for a song. You can then send it as a Microsoft Word attachment or something, and I'll check it out! It'll help me a lot! Remember, it must be YOUR song!

And writing songs is like writing poetry. It's not that hard! Until then . . .

Please Review!


	3. Turn the Poems Into Songs!

A/N: To all of those who actually care, sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I got Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and I must say, I am literally obsessed. I've already beaten it twice now, and I'm still hooked on it. I loves it too much! Anyway, let's respond to the Reviewers!

To Iyou: OK. Thanks a bunch for the character info. I don't know when I'll put Iyou in the story for the first time, but just keep in mind that he _will _be in there! I'm not going to go into much detail about the Chaos, but is it OK if Iyou is a young Chao, who pretty much just got his license? I think it would add humor, possibly. And please tell me if you have any attitude preferences.

To Prince Izzy1: Isn't it a great song? Hehe… YAY DRUG INSPIRED SONGS! Well, actually . . . not really. The reason why John Lennon wrote that wasn't because of drugs but because of something else. It takes too long to explain! Anyway, I don't think Yuji Naka got the idea from that . . . I mean, it's possible, but when they say "eggman" they're talkin' about the guys who delivered eggs to people. A long time ago, that is! Dr. Eggman does not deliver eggs!

To Kakashi-fan116: Cool! And I don't even know where that is! I will now except any sharp objects you wish to throw at me! About the bus driver thing, somebody kind of already took that position . . . But maybe I can make you, like, a Chao that won a back-stage pass to meet that band! That would be good . . . Anything to make the story longer!

To sls: Um . . . I'll try to put Megan in there somewhere. There's a lot of people named Megan, I've noticed . . . I have like, 8 friends named Megan! It's insane! Same with Brittany!

OK! Now we have Chapter 3! Woo!

* * *

Chapter 3: Turn the Poems Into Songs!

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH MONEY IT TAKES TO DELIVER SHIPPING AND HANDLING!" screamed Raven into the phone. Julia, Neil, and Skippy stood in a corner, trying to get as far away as they could from the PO'd Chao.

"Beep beep buzz buzzo" came the voice of the person on the other side of the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SHIPPING AND HANDLING WITH YOUR BUSINESS?"

"Buzz buzz bing bong chocka locka."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WANT TO USE A COUPON? WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?"

"Buzz buzz booz buzz bee."

"I DON'T NEED TO SAVE MONEY! I HAVE THE WEALTHIEST FAMILY IN THE _BLOCK_! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY DAD MAKES A DAY?"

"Buzz buzz bee?"

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! A _LOT_ MORE THAN YOU!" And with that, Raven slammed the phone on the hook, thus ending the call.

"Damn those pizza people! They never get anything right at all!"

"So . . ." slowly said Julia. "We don't get any . . . PIZZA?"

"NO!"

"Ooo! Ow!" screamed Neil, faking to choke himself. "I think my stomach just collapsed inside itself!"

"So now what are we going to eat?" asked Skippy. "I'm hungy!"

"Uh . . ." said Raven. "Let's go raid the fridge!"

"YAY!" screamed the other three.

Julia ran down the stairs, followed by Skippy. Once entering Raven's huge kitchen, she hurried to the refrigerator and pulled it open. Inside were . . . yogurt, broccoli, celery, different fruits, mushrooms, and . . . tofu.

"RAVEN!" screamed Julia. "YOU HAVE NO **MEAT**!"

"Of course I don't!" came Raven's voice from upstairs. "My family is one big vegetarian pit!"

Julia let out a frustrated scream and slammed the fridge shut, while Skippy watched from far, _far_ back.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE IF THERE IS NO MEAT?" asked Julia, falling on her knees and shaking her hands. Then, she broke down and cried. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"

"Woah," said Skippy, simply, never seeing this side of Julia before.

Raven slid down the stair rail and walked to the refrigerator. Humming to herself, she selected a giant carrot and began to snack on it happily. Neil, who had just gotten down stairs, had already had enough of Julia's loud and creepy crying.

"Uh . . ." he said, looking at the now wet Chao lying on the floor. "I'm going to McDonalds."

"Yeah . . ." said Skippy, quietly walking out the back door. "Same here."

"NO!" shouted Raven. "You can't go to McDonalds! It's dangerous! Their fries will kill you!"

"But Raven!" shouted Neil. "Food!"

Julia, who had now regained her senses, stood up and trudged over to the pantry to see if there might be anything good in there. After standing in the pantry for about five minutes, the other three heard a shriek of delight. Julia waltzed out with one of those five-pound Hershey bars.

"Dude!" shouted Raven. "I was wondering where I hid that thing!"

"So we're just going to eat chocolate for lunch?" asked Skippy.

"Uh . . . looks that way."

And so, the four Chao divided the huge chunk of chocolate into quarters, and the Chaos ate the rich yumminess that is a Hershey bar. This concluded their lunch problem.

Insert line break

"OK. So . . . we're supposed to right songs," said Neil, sitting with a pen and notepad. "Any ideas of what we could do?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Julia, waving her hand spastically in the air.

"OK. Julia?"

"We need to write a song about cows!"

"Cows?" asked Raven, eyeing Julia strangely.

"Yeah! They're so innocent and stupid! It could be something like, "Be like the cows, where there's not such thing as a worry!"

"Poetic," said Neil, scribbling the word "cow" on his notepad. "Anything else?"

"Mmm . . . rock versions of Edgar Allen Poe poems!"

"Like 'The Raven'?"

"Yeah!"

"OK." And Neil scribbled down "Poe".

"I have a big stack of poems I wrote around here," said Raven. "If I can find them, we could make music for them and stuff."

Neil nodded and scribbled down "Raven's Poems". And thus, it began. Neil and Julia, who were going to be the song writers, sat down with the pen and notepad, while Skippy and Raven ran off to find Raven's stack of poems.

"OK. Cows. We need to write song about how people should live the life of cows." Neil then looked at Julia. "I'm sorry, but that sounds _weird_."

"Yeah . . . but it works. We're a band. We can do anything." Julia sat and thought about possible things for the cow song. She struck an idea, and began to write.

The daily life that surrounds me and chokes me 

_And pushes me to understanding_

_But how would I feel if there was none of that _

_I'm thinkin' that I would be HAPPY!_

_I could be happy with nothing to worry _

_And living a life that is care-free_

_Like a cow I would do what I want knowing_

_That no one would want to stop me_

_I'm living a life out of pleasure and bright days_

_I've nothing to worry about now_

_There's nothing but happiness and peaceful things_

_When living the life of a cow!_

"Oh!" said Neil, finally understand where Julia was getting at. He took his own pen and added a chorus.

_Oh how I'd love to be a cow right now_

_I'd be so happy, no one will push me!_

'Cause a cow sleeps when she wants 

_Eats what she wants_

_Saying "nothing will worry me!"_

_All she does is what she needs to do _

_To get through her life, nothing else new_

_She's too big to push_

_And too loud to shush_

_My, what a life that must be!_

Julia and Neil nodded respectfully. "We can have Skippy write a guitar solo," said Neil, "and then we can repeat the chorus a couple of times."

"Well that was easy," said Julia. "Do you think it'll get any harder than this?"

"I don't know. But anyway, we got a song done from the list." After saying that, Neil crossed out "cows" on the list.

"Mmm," muttered Julia. "We don't need to do lyrics from an Edgar Allen Poe poem, because the lyrics are already there. And we can't do anything about Raven's poems until Raven finds them. And even when she does, the lyrics will still be there."

Neil nodded. "How about we make a song about . . . a girl."

"Why a girl?"

"Uh . . . because all of these other bands have at least some song about a girl. And they all tell a story. We need to have songs that have stories in them!"

"Yeah. What kind of girl should we sing about, though?"

"Happy girl?"

"No. To cheery. How about . . . an old lady who's lost in the 60s!"

"And how would we write about that?"

"Hmmm . . . She could have nostalgia for her late husband and the people she met!"

Neil smiled widely and nodded, grabbing his pen.

Down at the end of the cul-de-sac Lives the sweetest of all ladies; Widow Brown 

_And the . . . _

"Wait," said Julia, stopping Neil in mid-sentence. "Don't do 'Brown'. There are enough 'Brown' people."

"True," said Neil, crossing out "Brown".

Down at the end of the cul-de-sac 

_Lies the sweetest of all lades; Widow Bose_

_And the children_

"Bose? As in the speakers?"

"Uh . . . yeah. They had to be invented by somebody."

Julia nodded, and Neil continued to write.

Down at the end of the cul-de-sac 

_Lives the sweet Widow Bose_

_And the children riding their bicycles_

_Wave at them and show their smiles_

_While biting their tongues at her clothes_

_Widow Bose does not wave back_

_But instead lifts up two fingers_

_With her thumb extended outward_

_Index and Middle pointing upward_

_And mutters "peace" while her hand lingers_

_See, Widow Bose, she had a husband_

_Who had died back in Vietnam_

_During the Summer of Love, she lost him_

_Another soul among the flotsam_

_But Widow Bose, she never forgot her love_

_Now the 60s, they stay with her_

_She can't bear to lose the memories_

_Of the flowers he brought to her_

_Of the records he bought for her_

_And the songs they would both sing_

_She walks into her tiny house_

_And stares at the bright wall paper_

_She grabs a random LP_

_And slides it out of the sleeve_

_And places it in her old record player_

And then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" came the voice of Raven, who could then be seen running towards the door. She opened it, and there stood Magic Alex, who looked as though he had had a heart attack.

"Alex?" asked Raven, shocked to see the normally emotionless producer standing there bug-eyed and freaked out. "What happened to you?"

"I think I found a bus driver," said Alex, walking inside the house, spinning around occasionally and then falling down, fortunately on a chair. "The thing is, though, I'm not sure if I want him any more or not."

"Why?"

Raven looked out the window to see an extremely young Chao, maybe just a couple of months older than she, washing a giant, red . . . double-decker bus?

"Why do we have a double-decker bus?" asked Raven.

Alex immediately snapped out of his trance and into his normal, calm, laid-back attitude. "It's the new wave!" he said excitedly. "Ever since they appeared on that one episode of CSI: New York, everyone's been wanting one!"

"Right . . ." she said plainly, looking over the big British bus that was now they're own. "Who's the guy? Did he come free, or is he just . . . admiring our 'new wave'?"

"That's Iyou. He's your bus driver. The thing is though, he just got his license. Today."

"Sounds like fun!" said Raven. "I'll go tell the others! In the mean time, tell him he's got the job!"

"OK then." Alex went outside to tell Iyou, and by looking out the window, Raven could see Iyou jumping up and down, obviously excited he was able to drive the . . . "new wave".

Raven went upstairs to see Julia and Neil staring at a piece of paper with a few scribbled words on it.

"We hit a wall," said Neil, who then sat up and looked at Raven. "Who was at the door?"

"Alex. We have a bus driver."

"Yay!" shouted Julia. "This is so cool! We get a _BUS_!"

"A double-decker bus."

"Why?" asked Neil.

Raven elbowed him, nearly knocking him over. "It's the new wave," she muttered to him, half annoyed. "Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Well, I'm bored," said Julia, standing up. "I want to go take a ride in Bus."

"You mean the bus."

"No. Just Bus. That's what we're naming him." And with that, Julia skipped down the stairs, followed by Raven and Neil.

"HEY SKIPPY!" shouted Neil. "WE'RE GOING TO GO TAKE A RIDE IN BUS!"

Immediately after that was spoken, Skippy came bolting out of a random room and outside towards the bus. After staring at the bus in awe for a couple of minutes, the four Chao walked in and climbed to the roof.

Magic Alex shortly joined them and sat down in the front. "I've taken the liberty to adding safety belts," he said. "You might want to put them on. Really."

The four Chao looked at each other, shrugged, and put in their seat belts.

They could hear the engine roar. Smoke shot out of the exhaust pipe, and they were off. At seventy mile per hour.

"Dude!" shouted Neil, looking over the edge. "Everything's a blur!"

"THE WIND!" shouted Raven, covering her face. "IT'S BURNING MY EYES!"

"Woah," said Skippy quietly. Then to Julia, he said "I've never seen that much energy in an old person before."

"IYOU!" shouted Alex. "YOU'RE IN A SCHOOL ZONE, FOR PETE'S SAKE! AT 70 MPH!"

The bus immediately slowed down, and had it not been for the safety belts, our five little friends would have been catapulted over the railings and onto the street, where they could have been flattened by the still moving bus. The bus stopped in front of the city bus, and below them, the people walking on the streets clapped as they saw the five survivors on top.

"Woo!" shouted Julia, who apparently had the time of her life. "That was AWESOME!"

"We just need to remember to wear safety goggles or something," said Raven, who's eyes were now red and dry. "I feel like scratching my eyes out of my head."

Julia nodded, then handed Iyou a twenty-dollar bill. "That was fun, bus-driver guy. I'll give you another one if you do it again."

"No," said Alex, wobbling around and around and around. "I need to stop. I think I'm going to be sick. Iyou, don't drive so recklessly next time!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Iyou, innocently. "That wasn't reckless! That was Grade A driving!"

"Tell me, Iyou," said Skippy. "How long were you in driving school before you graduated?"

"About a week. I wasn't in for long. I was the top of my class."

Skippy's mouth hung open. "How did you . . ."

"Just, don't ask," said Raven, putting her hand over Skippy's mouth. "I don't want to know."

Insert line break

Yeah, I know that kind of sucked, but I can't think of anything else. I really have hit a wall.

Please Review!


	4. Recording

A/N: Hi everyone! I am proud to say that I have picked up my dusty guitar, and now I can't put it down! That's what I've been doing all week! I learned a Nirvana song and a Beatles song! Yay for me! And now I'm learning a CCR song! Yay for me! Ask your parents who those bands are!

Let's respond to the Reviewers!

To Iyou: I'll seriously try! I am going to use your quote thingies though!

To the ultimate dude!: I don't really know what your talking about, but I'm guessing that your stunned at my talented writing skills. That was a jk, by the way!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: I FIGURED OUT HOW TO WRITE "TEH" AND I AM SO HAPPY! I kept writing it and spell check kept changing it to "the"! Lol! Anyway, Yay! I converted someone! And I wish you could ride the bus. Iyou loves it when people ride his bus!

To Prince Izzy1: Yeah. I have to admit, the song about the cow just kind of came out of left field. And then the Widow Bose one just kind of popped into my head when I was thinking about how my dad would yell random things about the Vietnam War. I guess it was because of the video game that's about it. That war was a waste! Boo!

To Amy Rose: I forgot what the pun was! I'm forgetting my own story! Mrs. Goodlady is 3 in Chao Years. One Chao Year is equal to 14 human years, so Mrs. Goodlady is 42 in human years! Older than my oldest sister! And the real Iyou, who inspired the character, appreciates the fandom! And I sent you an email about the Chao, I don't know if you got it or not. I'll send it again!

And now the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Recording

Magic Alex tapped his foot impatiently on the hard cement outside of Neil's house, where the band was supposed to come out and meet him. Iyou was waiting in Bus, reading a Nintendo Power magazine. It was a very rare treat to get a delicacy like this, but somehow Iyou had managed to find the latest issue; still in mint condition, and worth hundreds.

Magic Alex looked at his watch, then sighed. They _were_ getting their instruments ready, but how long was that supposed to take? They needed to get cracking on their album right away! Their _first _album!

Alex needing something to get them to hurry up. Just _anything_ to get their butts in gear. This cement was starting to hurt his feet too.

Alex then thought of the lowest thing to get attention possible.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, IYOU!" shouted Alex to no one in particular, even though he had just shouted the name of the bus driver. Iyou seemed to not notice.

Alex continued. "THOSE GROUPIES SURE CAN DANCE!"

"WE DON'T HAVE GROUPIES YET!" came a voice from inside the house. Alex smacked his head.

"JUST **HURRY UP**!"

Apparently that was all he had needed to say in the first place, because the four Chao he had been waiting on began to carry their stuff out and put them inside Bus. Then they themselves climbed in and sat down.

They dared not to sit on the roof, all because of the last experience. They figured that if they remained inside Bus, the chances of them flying off were lesser, and if Bus tipped over, they wouldn't be crushed by the massive weight.

Iyou turned the keys. "Buckle up!" he shouted.

The five others just exchanged glances.

"Iyou," said Julia, concern in her voice. "Bus doesn't have seat belts."

"Rrrigh," said Iyou, apparently not knowing. "Well in that case . . . don't fall off your seat."

And then Bus took full throttle and blasted down the road.

Because of the last incident, Alex had verbally reprimanded Iyou to drive the bus more carefully. Iyou had apologized very sincerely, but Alex couldn't help but have noticed the little glint of mischief in Iyou's eye . . .

"So where are we going again?" asked Raven.

"To the same place you were last time," said Alex. "Chao Recording Studios. It's going to be a bit hard to get a room, since it's mostly used for television events, but we should be able to get one sooner or later."

"How is this whole recording thing going to work?" asked Skippy, obviously eager to be famous. "Will we automatically sell albums world wide and be played all over the radio, or what?"

"Ima has made deals with America, England, and Japan," responded Alex. "Our albums should be sold there, but the whole radio thing, I'm not to sure. I know the BBC has already agreed to test us out, but knowing them, we . . . IYOU! LOOK OUT!"

Alex's cry seemed to have caught Iyou's attention, because just in time Bus swerved out of the way of a cement truck, knocking down the Chao and their instruments in the process.

Alex got up quickly. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Not much, really," said Iyou, trying his best to look back and keep his eyes on the road at the same time. "I was just trying to finish up this paragraph about Mario Kart: Double Dash!!." He then gave a small sob. "Why can't I beat the Mushroom Cup at 150cc? **_WHY, WHY, WHY!?!?_**"

Alex managed to roll his eyes, while the other Chao picked up their instruments and put them back where they were.

"Problem," came the voice of Julia.

"Hmm?" asked Alex, looking over to where she was. She motioned him closer.

"Looked what happened to my bass." She lifted up her bass guitar for all to see. There was a huge crack running up the middle.

"Oh man," said Neil, eyes wide. "That just . . . well . . ."

"Sucks!" said Julia, pulling out Scotch tape and trying her best to cover the crack. "What will people think if they see me playing with a cracked bass?"

"Uh . . . You play so hard it couldn't take the pressure!" said Skippy, playing Air Bass and looking like he was rocking hard.

"Yeah . ."

"WE'RE HERE!" shouted Iyou from the front.

* * *

"Well amazingly it still works," said Julia to Neil, plucking the E string with her index finger. "It's a miracle, no doubt."

"No kidding," said Neil, running his own finger along the crack. "You'd think it would have split in two or something."

"It will split in two if I have to hit Bus Man over the head with it."

"I heard that," said Iyou, looking up from his Nintendo Power magazine, giving the evil eye to Julia. She just smiled innocently.

Raven, who was randomly banging on her drum kit, grew bored. "When's Ima getting here?" she asked to no one in particular. She needed to get here before they recorded. After all, she _was_ their manager!

Raven glanced over to Skippy to see him playing "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" quietly on guitar. It was catchy, and no doubt one of her favorites. She looked over to see Julia and Neil fretting over her bass guitar (no pun intended), and then saw Iyou looking at his little magazine. She needed something to do, so she put down her drum sticks, got off of her drumming stool, and headed over to Iyou.

"Hi," she said dully, looking at Iyou. Iyou slowly looked up.

"Hi."

"Good response."

"Thank you. Whatcha need?"

"I . . . really don't know. I'm bored."

"That's nice."

They sat there for awhile.

"Entertain me," said Raven.

"Uh . . . how?"

"I don't know. Tell my fortune."

"Fine. Let me see your hands."

Raven held out her hands and put them in Iyou's.

"OK," said Iyou, closing his eyes. "I'm getting a reading."

"Ooo . . . What's it say?"

"Follow your banana to find your Tylenol."

"What?"

Iyou blankly stared at Raven, then looked behind her. He grew excited and pointed.

"LOOK! A BANANA!"

"WHERE?"

Raven quickly turned around. Iyou ran away. Bus could save him.

* * *

Ima arrived extremely late. "Sorry about that," said Ima as she walked into the studio. "That was the BBC calling. They wanted to know a date when we could get some albums shipped."

"When would we?" asked Raven, putting down her drumsticks once again.

"As soon as we finish it," responded Ima, plopping herself down in a chair. "Get cracking. I don't think British people like to be kept waiting."

Neil chuckled. "So where do we start from?"

"We can record the 'We are the Superheroes' one first," said Alex, walking to the control panel behind the glass wall. Then, speaking into the microphone, he said, "and then we'll just go on from there. I don't know how long this will take, but hopefully with today's technology it won't be too long."

Neil nodded. Then, looking at Skippy, he counted down the beat. "1, 2 3, 4."

Skippy began to play the opening chords, and then they jammed.

(A/N: For the sake of saving time, just imagine 14 or so songs being played! Thank you!)

* * *

"Well," said Alex, turning off the sound booth. "That's it. Now all we have to do is put it on a CD, and then make one of the little booklet thingies with a photo shoot. You guys want to hear it?"

"OOOH!" said Julia, already putting down her busted bass and hurrying to where Alex was. The other three, not having anything else to do, joined her shortly.

Alex pressed the play button on the recorder. "Get ready," he said. "Not many people get to experience this."

And then they heard it. Track 1 was made for "We are the Superheroes", and it sounded exactly like they played it. Maybe even better.

"That's us!" shouted Julia, bouncing up and down. "That's us on there!"

"IT IS!" said Skippy, also getting into the excitement. "LET'S PLAY IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

Raven and Neil, who were also just as excited, pushed Alex out of the way and turned the volume up to its peak. They skipped around on the CD, admiring their own music, and dancing to their own songs.

Alex and Ima couldn't help but smile to see the one-year old Chao having so much fun.

"Hold on, you four," said Alex, turning the volume down. The four Chao immediately stopped dancing and looked at Alex with sad eyes.

"We can listen to it in just a minute," he continued. "But we need to think of ideas for our next album. A theme of some sort."

"Uh . . ." All the Chao looked at each other.

Raven, the thinker, said, "The only theme I can think about in an album is 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band' by The Beatles. Maybe, if we sell well enough, that is, we can make a Beatles remix record."

"OOO!" said Julia. "Yeah! That's a wonderful idea!"

"It is," said Alex, smiling at the thought of the four Chao in Beatles poses. "But to do that, we'll have to get permission."

"From who?" asked Skippy, wanting to know what he meant.

"From the Beatles themselves, of course!"

* * *

And there you go! That's the end of Chapter 4! And though I must admit, though, that this chapter was kind of bland. However, I'm hoping that the next one will be better, when The Plastic Spoons meet . . .

Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr!

I know. I have such a twisted mind!


	5. Of Englishmen and Little Creatures

A/N: Another update! Yay! I've decided to just update on Friday's, since that appears to be the best time. But it'll be late, like 8-10 o'clock Central Time. I live in Texas after all!

Reviews to respond to! Yay!

To Prince Izzy1: Sorry you thought it stunk that there were no songs. There aren't going to be songs in all of the chapters, mainly because I'll hit a wall and not be able to think of anything. This chapter will have some songs, but they're not original. They're Beatles songs! And . . . uh . . . Let's just assume that the Chao's have fingers now . . . Yeah.

To Iyou: I'm glad. I'm glad. And I will!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: Ooo . . . I'm always happy to have new characters! Just not too many . . . Uh . . .how about Kryptic is their roadie? Will that work? And that way, she could also be a little bit of a bodyguard!

And now Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Englishmen and Little Creatures

Skippy slowly opened his eyes at six o'clock on Saturday. Today was going to be a big day . . . he just couldn't remember why.

Slowly, Skippy fell out of his bed and headed towards his bedroom door, when out of the corner of his mind he saw the picture of himself on a poster.

Ever since their first and so far only album, "The Plastic Spoons" had been a huge hit. People not only wanted to listen to their music for their charming looks and cuteness, but because of the greatness in their music. People had fallen in love with the "Little Dudes with Attitude", as they were popularly called.

Yes . . . posters, articles in magazines, and photo shoots at the most random places. Signing autographs and being followed by fans.

It was . . . cool! And pretty soon they would be touring the world. They just needed some more songs.

Where all would they go? Skippy wanted to go to Russia for some weird reason. Russia sounded cool.

Yes. Russia. And Iceland. Maybe he could meet some neato people there. And see a volcano!

Good grief! So much to think about, and Skippy had just woken up 3 minutes ago!

* * *

Iyou stared out the window of Bus, waiting for Skippy to come out. He also hoped that Skippy hadn't forgotten he was supposed to meet him at 6 to pick up the others and drive to the airport.

Iyou sighed, looking at his watch. 5:50. He needed to take drastic measure! But, noticing how cold it was outside, placed on his crab hit before he opened the door.

(A/N: Yes. Crab hats are real things, even though I had never heard of one until Iyou emailed me.)

* * *

Skippy poured his milk into his all time favorite cereal: Lucky Charms. After all, they _were_ magically delicious.

As Skippy headed over to the drawer to get a spoon, he once again caught something out of the corner of his mind. There, looking into the window, was a crab. A crab about the size of his head.

Of course, upon seeing such a huge thing, Skippy . . . panicked.

"ACK!" he screamed. "GIANT CRABS ARE INVADING THE TOWN! GIANT GRABS ARE INVADING THE TOWN!" Outside, he could hear neighbors shouting at him to shut up, but he had to warn everyone. He looked outside and saw Bus sitting patiently in the driveway.

"AND THEY HIGH-JACKED BUS! THEY STOLE HIM! NO!"

It was then he saw a head come out from under the crab. Iyou's head, to be exact.

Skippy went over to the window and opened it. "Hey Iyou," he said, as if nothing had ever happened. "Why are you here?"

Iyou slapped him. "Idiot! We're here so I can pick you up, so we can pick up the others, so that we can then go to the airport! We have to be in London by 8! And time changes over time zones!"

"Oh yeah," said Skippy, climbing out of the window and into the yard. "Good thing we all keep some of our extra stuff in Bus, huh? I don't want to have to go back upstairs again and get everything."

Iyou nodded as he unlocked Bus. "Climb in."

* * *

Julia sat impatiently at Gate 17 with her four friends. That is, the three members of the band and Ima. Alex and Iyou really had no purpose in going.

"Please do not leave any luggage behind," said the voice over the intercom. "All lost luggage will be confiscated, and even possibly destroyed."

"They've said that twenty times now!" said Julia, annoyed. "And how do they destroy the luggage anyway?"

Raven looked up from her "Hot Topic" magazine. "They put it in a car, drive it off a ledge while they jump out just in time. Then they take out their five millimeter and shoot the gas tank, causing it to blow up."

"Oh," said Julia, leaning back. "I should've known."

Neil elbowed Raven. "If you don't know, just tell her!"

"Sodies!" came the voice of Ima, who was, indeed, carrying sodies. "Uh . . . who wanted the Pepsi?"

Skippy reached out his arm to take it. Ima gratefully handed it over.

"So . . . Ima," began Neil, taking his Dr. Pepper. "What exactly are we doing once we reach England?"

"Well," said Ima, taking a straw out of its wrapper and putting it in her carbonated water. "We're landing in London, and then a limo is going to drive us to a hotel in Liverpool. Then, tomorrow, we're going to Penny Lane to meet Paul and Ringo."

(A/N: I really have no idea about England's cities, so if I got those wrong, sorry!)

"Sir Paul," said Raven, looking up from her magazine once again. "Sir Paul McCartney."

"Right."

"Hey," said Julia, opening her mouth once again. "Do Paul and Ringo even know we're Chao? Or do they think we're human?"

"I don't think they do know," said Ima, a worried look now on her face. "I hope we don't do something stupid to think we're uncivilized or something."

"FLIGHT 287 TO LONDON, NOW BOARDING!"

"THAT'S US!" shouted Raven, throwing her magazine to the side and standing up. "FINALLY!"

* * *

Julia sat bored as she watched the Atlantic pass under them. She just couldn't take the stress anymore! She had to know how many basses Mr. McCartney had!

"How much longer?" she asked Ima, who was sitting next to her.

"About an hour," she said, now also looking out the window. "I hope we have turbulence. That's always fun."

Skippy poked his head over the seat behind them. "Not if that turbulence turns into a sudden crash."

Julia gazed out the window some more, just in time to see a flock of bird fly by.

"Hey look! Seagulls!"

"WHAT?" panicked Skippy, also looking out the window. "HERE? THIS CLOSE TO THE ENGINE?"

"I'm starting to think you're a little afraid of flying, Skippy," said Ima, calmly.

"Oh, you just now realized, huh?" asked Raven, who was sitting next to Skippy, and looking _quite_ frustrated.

A flight attendant came by with a cart. "Can I get you anything to eat?" she asked, looking at the Chao.

"Yes," said Julia, looking happily at the flight attendant. "I wish to purchase an in-flight cheeseburger Happy Meal. AND NO PICKLES! I will hurt you if I find pickles!"

The flight attendant nodded and reached into the cart, pulling out a McDonald's Happy Meal box. Julia grabbed it, opened it, pulled out the cheeseburger, and checked for pickles. She glared at the flight attendant.

"Count yourself **LUCKY**."

* * *

Skippy ran out of the airplane and into the airport, gasping with relief and excitement. He clutched his face with wide eyes.

"I'm _alive_," he said to pretty much no one in particular. "I'M ALIVE!"

Raven kicked him in the shins. "Just shut up and get your rear in gear, or you're not going to be alive much longer."

The five Chao walked down the airport to their baggage claim, and couldn't help but notice the people staring at them.

"It's like they've never seen a Chao before," said Neil, who couldn't help but stare back at the English people. "And talk about weird. They're all drinking tea at the same time."

"Yeah, right," said Ima, looking around some more.

Once they got their luggage, they left for the entrance to the airport, and sure enough, there stood a limousine waiting for them. The five Chao piled in, anxious to find out how comfortable one is.

Julia bounced up and down on the leather seats. "It's so soft!" she said, motioning for Neil to sit down.

"And big," said Raven, noticing how huge the windows and the sunroof were. "I feel like I'm in a . . . well . . . something big."

"It shouldn't take long to get to where we're meeting Paul and Ringo," said Ima, falling onto one of the seats as the limo started to move. "We just got to have small talk until we get there."

"LET'S LOOK OUT THE WINDOW AND MAKE WEIRD FACES AT EVERYBODY!" shouted Julia, who was already looking out of one of the huge window. She saw an old couple, walking hand in hand. She shoved her face on the glass, making her face about twice as wide and flat. The old couple stared in shock, wondering what kind of creature had stolen the limo.

* * *

"Wow . . ." said the band in awe as they pulled up to a huge mansion. It wasn't as big as some of the ones that they had seen on TV shows, but that was just TV, right?

The driver opened the limo door for them, and the band plus Ima piled out and looked around. Slowly walking as they continued to stare in awe, they reached the front door.

The four Chao just stood there, looking at it.

"So . . . Who's going to ring the doorbell?" asked Raven, waiting in suspense.

"Uh . . . not me. Julia should," said Neil, looking over to the pink-haloed Chao next to him.

"Fine." Julia reached out her arm slowly as she neared the doorbell. Then, with one gentle tap . . .

"DING DONG!"

The five Chao waited for a good 2 minutes before the door opened slowly. A man with short hair appeared, looking down in amazement.

"You're them?" he said with a heavy English accent and pointing a finger towards the Chao.

"Uh . . . yes," said Ima, stepping in front of the man who appeared to be Ringo. "I'm Ima Goodlady, and please ignore the redundancy. I'm the manager of the band, and we're here to negotiate remixing Beatles songs?"

"Yeah, yeah, just hand on a tad." He turned around. "'EY PAUL! THEY'RE NOT PEOPLE AT ALL! THEY'RE LITTLE ALIENS!"

"What?" asked Ima to no one in particular, wide eyed.

"Let me see, let me see," came a milder English voice from not to far off. A man with longer hair appeared and stared down at the Chao. "Woah!" he said, freaked out. "They're like some kind of . . . things!"

"Please excuse us," said Raven, pushing her way through and into the mansion. "But we're here for business, and . . . I WANNA PLAY RINGO'S DRUMS!"

"And I wanna play Paul's BASS!" said Julia, also pushing her way through.

"Please, don't let our appearances make you cut off the meeting," said Ima, trying her best to ignore the stares from the British rockers. "And besides, one of us is a number one fan, and it would break her heart if you let us down."

"Who says we were going to call off the meeting?" asked Paul as he stepped out of the way. "Come in. Come in. Can I get you anything? Tea?"

"Ooo . . ." said Julia to Raven. "We're being waited on by THE BEATLES!"

"Speaking of which," said Raven, reaching behind her. "I have brought gifts for you, as a token of my fandom." She pulled out two DVD boxes and handed them to The Fab Two, giggling insanely as she did.

Paul looked down at it appreciatively. "Yellow Submarine," he said, almost with a hint of sadness. "Another one to add to the collection." He shrugged. "Oh well! It's better it be from you than some Ex-hippie person."

Julia nodded excitedly. "And I would've bought you a bass, but I figured you had enough."

"Sixty," said Paul, still looking at the DVD box. "But whatever. Shall we get to business then?"

"Yes, business," said Ringo, leading them all to a study that had a very official looking desk inside of it. A meeting desk, in fact, and the 5 Chao and 2 people sat in various chairs, Ringo and Paul at the head of the table.

"So we understand that you are going to remix a couple of our songs," said Paul, pulling out a contract. "What kind of songs are you preferring?"

"Well," began Ima. "We were thinking of a little from your Sgt. Pepper album, and then maybe some random songs here and there. "Strawberry Fields Forever", I think we thought about. And then, of course, "I am the Walrus". Who can resist the call of the Magical Mystery Tour?"

"Not that many people I'm afraid," said Ringo, sighing. "Anyway. Anything else?"

"Hmm . . ." said Ima, thinking hard. "A slow song, maybe, like "Across the Universe" or "Blackbird". Anything else would probably be thought of in the studio. Is it possible to give us access to all songs?"

"Yes it is," said Paul, reaching for a pen and writing something on the contract. "Just take this to the recording company that you're working with. They'll send a copy over to Apple Studios, and then they'll give you a grant. After that, you can record as many as you want."

"Great!" said Ima, standing up and smiling. "Thank you very much, Beatles!"

"No problem."

Ima began walking out of the room, Neil and Skippy following. Neil turned around, looking at Julia and Raven. "Aren't you coming?"

"We're leaving already?" asked Julia, standing up and looking sad. "But . . . we just got here!"

"Yeah!" said Raven. "Can't we just . . . I don't know . . . talk for a little while?"

"No. We need to get back as soon as we can. I want to get this album over with."

"You're no fair!" shouted Julia as she stomped out of the room, Raven behind her. "I hate you!"

"Great. You can just kiss our contract goodbye then."

Julia perked up. "Did I mention today is Opposite Day? You know. The day where everything you say is an opposite?"

The Chao's voices faded away, and Ringo and Paul sat there.

"Weird little aliens," said Ringo.

"Indeed old chap," said Paul, nodding. "Indeed."

* * *

Well yay! That was a fun chapter to write! Sorry if I insulted any British people. I love the Beatles, so there's my proof of innocence. 


	6. To Grandma’s House We Go: Part One of th...

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm here with a new installment on Chao Music, and I must say, I am running out of ideas for this fic!

If you can think of any "sidequests" that the band could do to add chapters, please, go ahead and tell me in your Reviews! Just don't make it something totally pitiful and stupid!

Anyway, I've got one idea, so this is probably going to be, like, "Part One of the Pointless Adventures!" Just something to add in chapters . . .

I had Reviews! Yay! Let's respond to them!

To Iyou: HOLY POO! HE'S DEAD! . . . Oh well.

To Dracozombie: I remember you! It's been forever! I don't know about the anime thing . . . I'm not that much of a fan of it. Except for one or two of them, maybe. And those anime songs are _weird_! But that's just all my opinion.

To Prince Izzy1: The crab hat part was Iyou's idea! What is it with Iyou having all of the good ideas? (ponders)

To Kakashi-fan116: I'm thinking that's an obvious hint! Ayame will be there, I just don't know when. Maybe that can be one of the pointless things? She . . . uh . . . GOES TO DISNEYLAND, PARIS, WITH THEM! I'm such a genius . . .

Just to let you guys know, I might not update next week. Seeing that it's the Christmas Holidays, I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot of updating to where a fic can be pretty knocked back. And besides, I need a break! But, if there doesn't seem to be many updates, I'll certainly update as usual!

Now the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: To Grandma's House We Go: Part One of the Pointless Adventures!

Neil and Skippy sat in front of Neil's TV, wide eyed. They were playing one of the best multiplayer games for Gamecube: Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"ZELDA USES HER SMASH ATTACK AND SENDS ROY FLYING!" shouted Neil as he jammed the buttons. Zelda charged up an attack and hit Roy, and sure enough, Roy went flying.

"BUT ROY RECOVERS WITH HIS RECOVERY MOVE!" said Skippy as he quickly made Roy jump back onto the ledge.

"ZELDA THEN SENDS HER DIN'S FIRE ATTACK AND IT HITS ROY!"

"BUT ROY IS HARDLY EFFECTED! HE DASHES TO ZELDA AND STRIKES HER WITH HIS SWORD! SHE IS SENT INTO THE AIR!"

"BUT ZELDA SMASHES ROY INTO THE GROUND, GIVING HIM A MIGHTY ELECTRIC SHOCK AS SHE DOES!"

Skippy and Neil dropped the controllers, exhausted.

"I think we're getting more worn out than the people on screen," said Neil. Skippy nodded weakly.

The doorbell rang. Skippy got up quickly and opened the door, revealing Julia and Raven.

Skippy motioned them to come in and went back to the Gamecube, anxious to keep beating Zelda into a pulp.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Raven as she sat on the floor in front of the TV.

"We're beating the crap out of each other," said Neil, handing a controller to Julia. "What's it look like?"

Skippy handed another controller to Raven, but she just shook her head, showing that she didn't want to play. She didn't really play Nintendo that much, anyway.

"TEAM BATTLE!" shouted Julia, ending the match between Zelda and Roy. "I call Kirby!"

"Zelda again," said Neil. Skippy chose Roy.

"Who shall we destroy this time?" asked Julia, looking at all of the many different characters.

"How about Pikachu?" Neil put the computer's token on Pikachu. The match began.

About five minutes into the match, Neil's mother came into the room. Now that the four Chao were practically a famous band, she didn't mind Neil hanging out with the Dark Chao as much as she did before.

"Neil, you got a letter," said his mom as she threw it down to Neil. "I read it already. Grandma's sick and she wants you to come see her. She likes your company."

"Aw," said Neil. "But Mom! We're in the middle of beating the crap out of Pikachu!"

"I don't care. She wants you to come out to her house by five o'clock this afternoon."

"What time is it now?"

"Four."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Two hours."

"Poo." Neil then perked up. "Can I bring the others?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't get on Grandma's nerves. You know how she freaks out. And take this basket of goodies with you."

His mom threw him a basket of chocolates and left.

"We're going to need Bus," said Neil, reaching for a phone. "I'm calling Iyou now. Shouldn't take long for him to get here . . ." The other three could hear the "We're sorry, but your call could not be completed as dialed" thing.

Neil slammed the phone on the hook and stood up. "Come on. We might as well get going."

The others stood up too and followed him outside. Just as soon as they closed the front door, they could see a bus flying through the streets. The four Chao jumped for joy and ran towards the bus that pulled into Neil's driveway.

Bus's door opened and sure enough, Iyou was sitting in the driver's seat. He motioned for the Chao's to get in, and they did so.

"So, Iyou," said Julia. "How did you know that we needed you?"

"Uh . . ." said Iyou, looking at them. "What do you mean? You guys need me?"

"Yeah," said Neil. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Actually I came to make you go to the convention that's in town." He pulled out of the driveway. "They're showing off the world's largest hot dog today."

The four Chao nodded. "So where do you guys need to go?"

"We need to get to my grandma's house," said Neil. "She lives out in the woods somewhere. If you follow Mason Creek Road, we'll get into the woods and just have to follow the dirt road there."

Iyou nodded.

"And step on it," said Neil. "We need to get there by five o'clock."

Iyou pointed at the clock. "It' four o'clock right now. How long does it take to get there?"

"Two hours."

"Poo." Iyou slammed on the gas pedals and Bus rocketed down the suburbs, hitting the occasional curb here and there.

* * *

"OK. I'm thinking of a movie," said Julia, not caring to look at any of the forest scenery.

"Uh . . ." started Raven. "Is it an action movie?"

"No."

"Is it a musical?" asked Skippy, looking out the window.

"No."

"Is it a comedy?" asked Iyou, trying real hard to keep Bus on the small dirt road.

"Well . . . It has its moments."

"Cool Runnings."

"Right!"

A noise began to pour into Bus from outside. Smoke began to come into Bus from outside, too.

The five Chao coughed their way out of Bus and into fresh forest air outside, where they saw that Bus had steam coming out from under his hood.

Iyou threw open the hood. "Aw man!" he said. "The little turny thing is all like 'WOOSH!' and the belt looking thing is all like 'EEEEEK!'!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Julia, a little freaked out by their predicament.

"Well, Grandma's House isn't that far away from here," said Neil, clutching his basket of goodies. "If we get there, maybe Grandma can let us borrow her Volkswagen or something."

"Oh yay!" said Iyou. "I've always wanted to drive one of those!" He looked at his watch. "We need to hurry though. It's about four thirty, and by the time we get there it'll be well past five."

Raven looked at the sky. "And well past dark."

"EEK!" screamed Julia. "In the woods? In the _dark_?"

"Well, whatever," said Neil as he started walking away from Bus. "I'm going." Raven shrugged and followed him, followed by Skippy and Iyou. Julia stood there, freaking out, until Raven grabbed her and dragged her along.

* * *

"It's getting real dark now," said Skippy, noticing how everything was turning into a deep blue. "We should probably head back for Bus. Maybe we can sleep in there or something."

"Nah," said Neil. "Grandma's House isn't too far from here. Maybe just a few more miles."

"That's exactly what you said a few miles back!" said Julia, panting. "My feet hurt! And I'm hungry!"

"We could eat my Grandma's basket of goodies," said Neil, looking at the basket filled with chocolate. Raven shook her head.

"I did that once. My grandma got mad as heck and threw me out of her house. Luckily there was a pond nearby to break my fall."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO . . ." came a voice from somewhere out in the brush.

"What was that?" asked Iyou.

"Probably just coyotes or something," said Neil. "Too bad we don't have a donkey. They chase coyotes away."

Julia giggled. "Donkey's are** silly**!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The voice was louder and closer this time.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" screamed Julia as she hit the ground. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Aw, shut up," said Raven, kicking Julia in the side. "We just need to keep on walking. Let's sing a song or something."

Skippy began to whistle a cheery circus sounding tune while Raven hit her knees in time to the beat. Julia and Neil began to sing.

(A/N: You can hear a MIDI of this song at It's real cool, and one of my favorites! The vocals are represented by horns, by the way.)

_For the benefit of Mr. Kite_  
_There will be a show tonight  
__On trampoline_

_The Hendersons will all be there  
__Late of Pablo Fanques Fair  
__What a scene!_

_Over men and horse  
__Hoops and garters  
__Lastly through hogshead of real fire_

_In this way Mr. K will challenge the world!_

_The celebrated Mr. K  
__Performs his feat on Saturday  
__At Bishopsgate_

_  
The Hendersons will dance and sing  
__As Mr. Kite flies through the ring  
Don't be late!_

_Mrs. K and H assure the public  
__Their production will be second to none_

_And of course Henry the Horse dances the waltz!_

Skippy whistled a short solo, while Neil whistled another one. Raven, Julia, and Iyou waltzed around in circles in sync, and then Neil and Julia started singing again.

_The band begins at ten to six_  
_When Mr. K performs his tricks  
__Without a sound_

_And Mr. H will demonstrate  
__Ten somersets he'll undertake  
__On solid ground!_

_Having been some days in preparation  
A splendid time is guaranteed for all_

_And tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill!_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That's not part of the song," said Skippy. He smacked Neil. "You ditz! You're adding lyrics again!"

"Wasn't me," said Neil, innocently.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A bush near the five Chao began to rustle, and the five stared, wide eyed. Something came out of the bushes.

"ROAR!" it said as a wolf unveiled itself. The five Chao screamed.

"I smell goodies!" He pointed to Neil, who was clutching onto the basket for dear life. "You there! Weird alien thing! Give me the basket!"

"I can't!" said Neil, bravely. "They're for my sick grandmother!"

"Well boohoo!" said the wolf. "What's the bother? She's got to be like, what, 90 something already? She's going to die anyway!"

"But . . . why would you even want them?" asked Raven, staring at the wolf with confused eyes. "You're a dog, aren't you?"

"Uh . . . technically, yes!" said the wolf, striking a proud pose as he did.

"Well then, uh . . . Give him some chocolate, Neil."

"Why?" asked Neil. Raven fwapped him.

"Just do it!"

Neil handed the basket of goodies to the wolf, which took it thankfully, then tore it open like a rabid wolf. That wasn't supposed to sound like a pun if you thought it was.

"OH YUMMERLY!" said the wolf as he tore into a Hershey bar. "OH! SO RICH! SO . . . ACK! MY HEART!"

The wolf clutched his heart. "I have been tricked by five little alien things! Oh! What a world!" The wolf fell to the ground and died.

(A/N: No animals were hurt in the making of this chapter. Thank you.)

Iyou walked over to the wolf and poked him. "Yeah. He's dead. Nice work Raven."

"Yes Raven, nice work," said Skippy. "Odd . . . but nice."

"Can we go now?" asked Julia. "I feel like I'm being swarmed with bugs over here, and I want to get out of this freakin' woods."

"Well, we're not too far off," said Neil. He pointed to a small wooden cabin just about ten feet in front of them. The other four just stared blankly.

"You mean we could've just run to your Grandma's house instead of having to kill that little forest animal?" asked Raven. She fell to the ground. "I'VE KILLED A CREATURE FOR NO REASON AT ALL!!!!"

Julia grabbed Raven off of the ground, Skippy sighed, Iyou stared, and Neil knocked on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" asked an elderly voice from inside the cabin.

"It's me Grandma!" said Neil. "I've brought this nice little goodie basket for you!"

The door opened and the five Chao walked inside.

"Where in the world have you been?" asked Neil's grandma, an elderly Hero Chao. She grabbed a cane from the side of her bed and whacked Neil.

"I don't know how much more abuse I can take," said Neil, rubbing the place where he had just been hit.

"And who are all of you?" she asked, pointing a hand at the other Chao. "No guests allowed!"

"These are my friends, Grandma," said Neil. "We started a rock band, and we're famous now. Well . . . except for that guy. He's our bus driver."

"Rock band, huh?" Grandma did not look too pleased. "All you stupid little kids with your gadgets and your . . . Rockem Sockem Robots and your lava lamps and all of that other stuff." She fwapped Neil once again. "You're missing the Golden Girls! Sit down!"

Neil sat on the floor along with the other four as the Golden Girl's theme song began to play on the TV.

"Thank you for bein' a friend!" sang the theme song singer. Julia sang along, only to be fwapped on the head by Grandma's cane.

"No singin' when my shows are on!" she said angrily. "This is a classic, and it doesn't deserve to be interrupted by little runts like you!"

(A/N: I actually say stuff like that whenever I'm interrupted watching that show. It's so good!)

"This package has already been opened," said Grandma, looking at her basket of chocolate.

"I know Grandma," said Neil. "We were attacked by a wolf on the way over here, but we killed him."

"Liar!" She fwapped Neil on the head. Neil passed out.

The other four gasped, but didn't say another word for fear of being knocked on the head as well. They continued to watch the Golden Girls.

"Ned was sort of the town idiot," said Rose on the TV.

"When? On your days off?" asked Sophia.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Julia. "That Sophia! She gets funnier all the time! And so does . . . OW!" Julia clutched her head in pain.

"No laughing!" said Grandma, waving her cane at Julia.

* * *

"Charlie said he loved me more than grout!" said Rose.

"HA HA!" laughed Grandma.

"I thought you said we couldn't laugh," said Iyou.

"I said _you_ couldn't laugh," Grandma replied sharply. "You little kids need to learn respect for your elders!"

"That's it!" said Julia, standing up and marching over to Grandma. "I don't care **what** you think anymore Grandma! Now if you can't just sit quiet and act like a decent human being, SO HELP ME I will see that you are going to be quiet with this!" She held up a role of duck tape. Grandma gasped.

"And I'll take this, too," said Julia, grabbing Grandma's cane. She fwapped Grandma. "Bad."

Iyou, Raven, and Skippy just stared at her as she walked back over to her seat on the floor. Then they continued to watch the Golden Girls, laughing whenever they wanted to.

* * *

"Bye lady!" said Iyou as he closed the door to Grandma's house, dragging Neil behind him. The four and the unconscious Neil piled into Grandma's Volkswagen and drove off, with a full tank of gas in the trunk for Bus and all kinds of stuff to help with whatever Bus needed.

* * *

That was one of the weirdest chapters I have written, I think. Well, anyway, if you guys can think of any pointless adventures to add to the fic, then please tell me in your Reviews. I'll appreciate it, really! 


	7. Bodyguards and Roadies: Part Two of the ...

A/N: Yay! An update! Woohoo!

Hope everyone had a great Christmas, and here's the Reviews!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: Good! I'm glad it's fine, because that's what this chapter is going to be about!

To Prince Izzy1: I kind of figured that out when I checked out the story myself . . . That's pretty stupid, if you ask me. Well, here's the site, if you want to check it out. www dot geocities dot com slash SunsetStrip slash Limo slash 3518 slash mr underscore kite dot htm ALL ONE WORD! That "ALL ONE WORD" part isn't part of the web address!

To Kakashi-fan116: Heh! Neither have I! I'm afraid to leave the USA! Except for that one time that I went to Mexico . . . but I digress. Thanks for the plotless idea!

And now, the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bodyguards and Roadies: Part Two of the Pointless Adventures!

"Thank you very much!" shouted Neil to the raging fans in front of him. "We will now be closing this concert with a new song of ours, appropriately called "Don't Splash Navy Trash"!

The four Chao, as said above, were just finishing their performance in Moscow, Russia, which was the stronghold of some of their biggest fans ever. And, apparently, the fans had all come to see their favorite little . . . "alien" things perform.

Skippy began to play a triumphant sounding guitar solo, backed by a drum roll courtesy of Raven, and then Neil began to sing.

_Mr. Anderson!_

_Going to work on Friday_

_Doesn't want to go_

_But the military calls him back!_

_WACK WACK!_

_Climbs atop the S.S. FLOAT_

_As they began to sail away_

_Reaching the Atlantic_

_The fall under attack!_

_ACK ACK!_

_BUT HOW! Did the enemy find them so soon?_

_AND NOW! Just to have them approaching doom!_

Raven played four quarter note drumbeats, and then the music began again.

_DON'T! SPLASH! NAVY TRASH!_

_Others could pick up your trail!_

_DON'T! SPLASH! NAVY TRASH!_

_It's nature's little way of sending you to . . . _

But before Neil could finish, a gun shot rang through the concert hall. The four Chao on stage stopped, and soon after, Raven let out a yell of pain.

The audience gasped and soon began to get in a panic. Ima, who had been watching from back stage, ran to Raven and looked at her.

"Her pinky's been shot!" she shouted.

(A/N: And by the way, I don't know what you would call those little things Chao have for hands, so they're just hands in this. OK?'

Raven's band mates quickly ran to her, looking at the tiny hole in the drummer's finger.

"A five millimeter!" shouted Julia. "Who could've done this?"

Ima looked into the audience, just in time to see a suspicious looking man running towards the exit of the concert hall. "HIM!" she shouted.

Either way, the man would've been captured, because the Russian police had already caught the suspicious looking man when they noticed him running with a smoking pistol. The concert was called to an emergency end, and thousands of disappointed and worried fans left the hall.

Once everyone was gone, the policemen dragged the man to the stage, where the four Chao still were. Raven was busy sucking on her finger, hoping that her saliva would make the bullet hole go away.

One of the policemen threw the suspicious guy down on the stage.

"SPEAK!" he shouted. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"I didn't want to shoot Raven!" shouted the bad guy. "I wanted to kill Neil!"

"What?" asked Neil, confused. The other Chao just looked at the man.

"But," began Julia. "Neil was like . . . five feet under Raven because of the stand she was on! You are one lousy shot, Mister!"

"Only by a few inches!" shouted the man. "You see, my plan was genius! The bullet would bounce off of Raven's right symbol, causing it to bounce into the rafters. Then, it would've hit one of the stage lights, making it fall down on the head of Neil's guitar. An electrical shock would travel along the strings, into Neil's body, through the pick, down to the other strings, and into the amp socket! That would've caused the guitar to overload, making it EXPLODE! Then Neil would've been burned to a crisp!"

"But . . ." said Neil, "if you wanted to kill me, why didn't you just run up and point the gun at my head? Like so!" Neil grabbed the gun and pointed it to his head.

"Woah, woah . . ." said one of the policemen, taking the gun away from Neil. "No. This gun needs to be taken into custody."

"Thank you," said Ima as the policemen and bad guy left. She then turned to Raven. "Raven, are you alright?"

"I don't know what hurts more," said Raven. "My finger, or my pride."

"Aw . . .:" said the other four as they gave their drummer a big hug. Raven glanced at each Chao, wondering what they were doing.

"But seriously," said Skippy as he pulled away from Raven. "Do you think you can keep drumming?"

"Don't know. I mean, it _is _a finger, and may interfere with my drumming. The best thing I can think of is to wait for the pain to just go away."

"But in the meantime," said Ima, looking at Neil. "Someone just tried to kill you. We should consider hiring a bodyguard."

"Yeah," said Neil, looking at the stage light that might have caused his death. "But how are we going to get one?"

Ima smiled smugly. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Kryptic sighed as she turned off her big screen TV. She was so bored! And it was a Saturday . . . How could she have nothing to do on a Saturday?

She threw the remote down onto the couch. She just needed something, _anything_ to put her mind to work! She grabbed a newspaper on the floor and looked at the classified ads.

_HELD NEEDED!_

_Must paint guestroom before guest arrives!_

"Too many fumes," Kryptic said dully as she looked at the one below.

_NEED OF AN ASSISTANT!_

_Must complete any job assigned!_

"Too complicated." She then saw one in the corner of her mind, though, that just seemed to stand out of all the others. It might have been the huge, bold print, but she didn't care! It was what she wanted!

_The Plastic Spoons are in need of a bodyguard. Please check in to 5030 Chao Lane at 3 o'clock, Sunday, December 30th, for interviews and free cookies. _

"Perfect . . ."

* * *

"So . . . uh . . . Moe!" said Julia, looking up from a stack of papers on a clipboard to a large, angry looking Chao that could easily squash her flat. "What makes you want to join our group as bodyguard?"

"Well you see I am **proud** to risk my life for the famous, ya know? And also because I have to, like, do all 'dis stuff when I'm messin' wit my homies, ya know? And because, I like, represent and do all 'dat stuff for 'da bling-bling and companionship."

Julia glanced over to Skippy quickly. "It's like he's trying to talk to me," she said, quietly. Then, back to the interview, she said, quickly, "Well thanks a lot Moe! Don't call us, we'll call you! OK? OK! Goodbye!" She then sighed as she looked at the stack of papers once more.

"Uh . . . Kryptic! You're turn!"

A young female Dark Chao walked into the room, smile on her face and orange eyes gleaming. "Hi!" she said.

"Wait," said Julia, looking at her closely. "Something's wrong. You're not a tough, gangsta wannabe! We need a **strong** bodyguard!"

"But," said Kryptic. "You haven't even heard my . . ."

"Thanks," said Julia, solemnly. "But you're really not what we're looking for. Sorry."

Kryptic sighed and turned away.

And then it happened.

"FREEZE!" shouted someone from outside the house. "NO ONE MOVE!" A tall, freaky looking Chao came into the house with a large ski mask on his head and a gun in his hand. He then turned to Julia and Skippy, who just sat there wide eyed.

"Give me whatever money you have with you!" he said in a ferocious voice. "NOW!"

"Uh . . ." said Skippy calmly as he dug though his pockets. "I got . . . nothing."

"Yeah, me neither," said Julia, shrugging.

"Oh . . ." said the masked Chao very solemnly. He then looked at Kryptic, who stood there staring. "You there! Give me whatever you have!"

"Uh . . . no."

The masked Chao gasped. "You dare defy me?"

"Uh . . ." said Kryptic, looking over at Julia and Skippy. They just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

The masked Chao let out an angry yell as he pointed his gun towards Kryptic. Her eyes grew even wider than they were before.

And then the gunshots rang out . . .

Gazing over Kryptic's head as she threw herself on the floor!

Kryptic stood up and gave a loud ninja war cry. She leapt towards the masked Chao, landing on his head and covering his eyes.

The masked Chao, who couldn't see a thing, tried to pull off the ferocious Dark Chao. But Kryptic held on strong, not allowing her grip to be loosened by natural means.

"KARATE CHOP!" she screamed as she delivered a chop to the masked Chao's neck. The Chao hit the floor in a hurry, and Kryptic stood up, proudly dusting her hands.

Julia and Skippy stared wide eyed when Kryptic looked over at them with her own confused stare as well.

"Uh . . ." said Julia, looking at Skippy. He nodded and smiled. "You're in!" said Julia, pointing at Kryptic.

* * *

"Here we are," said Iyou as Bus stopped in front of the City Park. The doors opened, and the band, Ima, and Kryptic stepped out. The six Chao walked through the entrance and immediately saw the large stage that was being put up for the upcoming concert.

"OK bodyguard!" said Ima, looking towards Kryptic. "Ready for your first concert?"

"Ready and able!" she said cheerfully. She had donned a leather jacket with the word "GUARD" in white letters on the back and a set of mean looking sunglasses.

"Get rid of that excited voice of yours. You need to act tough."

"Oh," said Kryptic. Then, in a deep voice, "Like this?"

"Yeah, just not that deep."

"We're ready for you!" said one of the Chao that was setting up the stage. The band ran towards it and instantly began setting up the equipment, with the help of Ima and the stage workers. Kryptic decided to randomly survey the area, using only the naked eye to scan for any kind of bombs or setups.

She would look harder before the show started.

* * *

Raven banged on one of the drumheads to make sure they were adjusted properly. Her finger had not completely healed, so the band was going to have to play easy songs that she could play with one hand. Because of this, she needed to make sure that all of the drums were ready and weren't going to do something weird.

Ima looked around the stage to see if there was anything that needed to be adjusted. So far, so good.

"I got something!"

Ima looked over to where the voice was coming from to see Kryptic, sitting on a tree branch and looking quite excited.

Ima ran over to where she was. "Where?"

"In here!"

Ima grabbed hold of the trunk and began to hoist herself up. Soon enough, she reached Kryptic and saw her staring at a nest.

"In the nest?" asked Ima, confusedly.

"Yeah." She pulled out a strange looking device. "It says that there's a dangerous threat in there."

"Did you make that?"

"Yeah."

Kryptic lightly poked the nest, seeing if something would happen. There was a loud beep, and Ima and Kryptic recoiled in terror.

An egg that was in the nest began to hatch, and Ima and Kryptic carefully observed it. A yellow head popped out of the egg, chirping.

"Aw . . ." said Ima and Kryptic as they looked at the little bird.

"He's so **precious**!" said Kryptic as she picked it up. The little bird looked at her with loving eyes. But then, the eyes turned evil, and the baby bird turned its head 360 degrees and began to puke up some green liquid.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Ima and Kryptic. "IT'S THE THING FROM 'THE EXORCIST!'"

Kryptic threw the bird into its nest, and the two Chao quickly climbed down the tree, and then jumped when it was safe to do so.

They then ran _away _from the tree and _towards_ the stage, where they hoped better protection would be provided.

Kryptic stopped in her tracks.

"Wait a minute. I'm security! I'm not going to just run away from some possessed bird!" Kryptic then bravely ran back towards the tree.

"NO! KRYPTIC!" shouted Ima. "IT WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS! . . . Of course I've never actually seen the movie before, so . . . BUT BE CAREFUL!"

Kryptic looked up from the ground and looked at the nest. She could easily see the demon bird still in the tree, plotting some kind of evil scheme.

Kryptic bravely climbed up the tree and soon reached the nest. The bird was facing the opposite direction, but soon wasn't, for it once again turned its head all the way around.

"All right, bird," said Kryptic. "Time for you to be free."

* * *

Ima ran over to the band, adrenaline rushing in her stomach and panting with worry.

"KRYPTIC!" she shouted. "SHE'S IN A DEATH MATCH!"

The band quickly put down their instruments and followed Ima to the tree where Kryptic was. They could easily see her, performing a staring contest with the possessed bird.

Kryptic pulled out a jug of water and a large book of some sort. She threw the book down to Neil, who stared at it with confused eyes.

"NEIL!" she shouted. "START AT PSALM 41 AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I TELL YOU!"

Neil opened the book and began to read. He didn't know if he should read aloud or not, so he just read to himself.

Kryptic then took the jug of water and began squirting some of it on the bird's face.

"The power of Christ compels you!" she chanted. "The power of Christ compels you!"

The bird screamed in pain, and its face began to produce steam.

"Wait . . ." said Kryptic. "That's not supposed to happen." She looked down at the bottle she was holding. "Acid? Since when did I get acid?" She shrugged and put it back where it was.

"WOW!" shouted Julia from below. "I've never seen a bird's face melt before!"

"Good job, Kryptic," said Ima, giving her a thumbs up. "Had you not killed that thing, it probably would've spread it's evil on the earth!"

"YAY KRYPTIC!" shouted everyone.

"Uh . . ." said Kryptic, confused. "Yeah! Yay for me!"

Kryptic climbed down the tree, and the six Chao walked towards the stage. The concert was about to begin!

* * *

That was probably the most stupid endings I have ever come up with. How lame I am.

Please Review! And leave some pointless ideas! If I can, I can try to find some good ones and merge them together to make a longer chapter!


	8. LOST: Part Three of the Pointless Advent...

A/N: Hi everybody! Time for an update! This chapter is a merge between two very good ideas. One I received a long time ago, and the other just not too long ago . . . I think. Maybe two updates ago . . . So was that long ago? Huh . . .

Anyway! Time for Review responses!

To Iyou: That's a good idea! I'll keep that in mind!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: Oh, good. I was afraid you weren't going to like they way I did her. There are so many picky people in the world!

To Prince Izzy1: Aw . . . You thought it was sad? I thought it was funny . . . Maybe I have a sick sense of humor? And I'm glad you thought that part was funny! Yay Kryptic for being an exorcist!

And here's the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: LOST: Part Three of the Pointless Adventures!

Julia woke up on a bright, crisp Saturday morning, ready to do whatever the day had to throw at her. She quickly grabbed her purple bass, but it in her bag, then hopped down the stairs and towards the front door of her house. Today, for some reason, she was supposed to meet up with the band at Skippy's house.

As Julia stepped outside, she began to wonder why Skippy would need them all to come over. Skippy was usually never the one to have people come into his house. In fact, she had been in his house once before. The whole place was dark and gloomy, much unlike Skippy's attitude as of now. Julia was wondering . . . Since they were all pretty much rich now, should they all just buy a new, fancier houses?

Or, maybe they could put all their money together and buy one huge house, then be roomies! They could jam all night without having to wake up their parents! And then they could sleep all they wanted the next day! Yay!

The idea was just too good to be true. She would have to bring it up with her friends later.

Julia soon arrived at the house on 6030 Dark Chao Drive. She looked up from the street, eyeing its large spookiness. Before she had even known Skippy, she would've avoided this neighborhood completely.

But now, all was different. Bass in hand, she skipped up the walkway and up to the door. She rang the doorbell, waited, rang again, and again, and again . . .

The door opened, and there stood Neil, who looked tired and frustrated at the same time. His eyes perked open when he saw Julia, however, and he quickly pushed her away.

"Get away from here!" he whispered, shooing Julia. "Don't come inside!"

"Why?" asked Julia, reluctant to move.

"Just do it! Now! Before she finds you!"

"Who's at the door?" came a high-pitched female voice.

"Uh . . . NO ONE! STUPID TEENAGE PUNKS AND THEIR OLD, LAME JOKES!" shouted Neil back into the house. He then turned to Julia and began pushing her away again.

"No! I demand to come into the house!" said Julia, planting her feet in the ground.

Neil sighed, then gave up. He stepped out of the way and held his arm out, giving her full access to enter. Julia gladly did so.

"Why didn't you want me to come in?" asked Julia, looking around the house. It was old . . . Very old . . .

"Because, Skippy's . . ."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

A high-pitched laughter filled the air, and Julia saw a small Dark Chao running out of a room and towards the stairs. Being on the upper floor, she hopped onto the stair rail and slid down. Skippy was on the chase, Raven behind.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" shouted the small Chao as she hopped off the stair rail, bumped into Julia, and ran into the living room.

Skippy stopped as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, completely out of breath. Raven just hopped down the steps slowly.

"You let her get away!" said Skippy, glaring at Neil.

"How could I grab her?" Neil said, glaring back. "At the shock of the moment, you can't just do anything!"

"What?" asked Julia, looking from Neil to Skippy.

Skippy took a deep breath. "That's my cousin, Amalie. She's staying with me for the day . . . She's a handful."

(A/N: In case if you have **no** idea how to pronounce that, think of it as uh-mall-ee-uh. Just say it like a name, though! It's a cool name . . . It's German!)

"No kidding . . ." said Raven as she finally hopped down onto the floor. "Just this morning she's broken two glasses, four plates, and set fire to Skippy's _Calvin and Hobbes_ collection."

Skippy nodded sadly, as if remembering the greatness that is _Calvin and Hobbes_. "And just now she got her grungy little hands all over my CD and broke it."

"Well . . . That's not so bad."

"My gold plated 'Concert for George' CD? I don't think so."

"Oh . . . yes . . . well . . ."

Amalie came running into the room, and Julia had the chance to get a good look at her. She was about two feet tall with bright green eyes, and she had a dark blue spiked ball just above her forehead. Julia could tell just by looking at her that beyond the sweet little smile was a mask of mischief.

Amalie looked at Julia.

"HIII!" she screamed. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Julia," said Julia, pretending to look happy as she extended her hand to Amalie.

Amalie looked at the hand as if not knowing what to do with it. Finally, she apparently got an idea, and spit in Julia's palm. Amalie waddled away, looking for something else to break.

Julia just stared at her hand, smile still on her face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The other three just stared at her, knowing she was planning something.

Julia then opened her eyes and screamed in rage.

"YOU PUNK! YOU ARE GOING **_DOWN_**!"

Julia took off in the direction Amalie went, and the other Chao followed her, ready to watch the scene.

* * *

Julia sat in the corner, bound to the walls with duck tape. She was panting really hard, fury still burning deep within her eyes.

Amalie sat in the middle of the room, cross-legged, and the other Chao sat in a circle around her, also cross-legged. They were all wearing paper pirate hats, and all the Chao but Amalie looked disappointed and bored.

"I'm so bored of this," said Skippy. "Amalie, when will you let us . . ."

"Not _Amalie_!" said Amalie, putting her hands on her hips. "_Captain _Amalie!"

"Excuse me, _Captain Amalie_, but can we quit this?"

"NO! I'M CAPTAIN, AND _I_ GET TO SAY WHEN WE QUIT!" Amalie looked up at a clock on the wall, then smiled. "LUNCH BREAK!"

"What do you guys want?" asked Skippy, perking up. "I can make anything! Cheeseburgers . . . hamburgers . . . uh . . ."

"We could go to the mall or something," said Raven, getting up. "They have lots of good stuff in the food court."

"A . . . mall?" asked Amalie, looking confused. "What's a mall?"

"It's . . . uh . . ." began Skippy. "There's lots of places to buy stuff!"

"Yeah!" said Julia from her corner. "And this one has an arcade! They have this game where you put in a dollar, and you win four quarters! I win every time! And they have games in the bathroom, also, where if you put a quarter in _there_, you win a stick!"

"Ooh!" said Amalie. "I like sticks!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Neil. "Let's go!"

The four Chao walked out of the room, leaving Julia behind.

"WAIT!" shouted Julia. "YOU HAVE TO RESCUE ME!"

Neil stopped, slapped his forehead, and went to go release Julia.

* * *

Amalie walked inside the mall and gasped in amazement. "Wow . . ." she said, looking at all the Chao walking around.

"So . . . where should we go first?" asked Skippy.

"THE FOOD COURT!" said Raven, kneeling over and clutching her stomach. "I'M STARVING OVER HERE!"

Raven ran ahead of her friends and to the direction of the nearest McDonalds, hoping to get her hands on a salad. Her friends shrugged and hurriedly followed her.

But they did not realize their mistake. A normal person that was carrying a handful of bags spotted them. She dropped the bags, grabbed her face, and screamed.

"IT'S THE PLASTIC SPOONS! THEY'RE HERE!"

Neil, Skippy, Julia, and Raven stopped, turned around, and gasped in horror. Thousands upon thousands of fans were surrounding them, shoving notepads and scraps of paper in their faces and pens as well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SHOP HERE LIKE EVERYDAY PEOPLE!" came the voice of a young girl.

"SIGN MY FACE! SIGN MY FACE!" shouted another girl.

"JULIA! I LOVE YOU, JULIA!"

"NO! JULIA'S MINE!"

Before the four Chao even had a chance to sign anything, a fight broke out among the mob. The four Chao just sat there, amazed at how random the crowd was being today.

"Wow," said Julia, not taking her eyes off the mob. "That was . . . odd."

"Yeah," said Skippy, nodding. "I'm surprised Amalie isn't saying anything smart."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" asked Raven, looking at something other than the crowd.

"OH CRAP!" shouted Skippy as he ran off.

"WAIT! SKIPPY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

But there was no reply.

"Huh," said Neil. "Well, we blew it."

"Let's split up," said Raven. "Neil, you go the south part of the mall. Sooner or later you'll run into Skippy. Julia and I will take the north side, which runs into the west part. That way, each of us will cover two different areas."

"Let's go!" shouted Julia, pointing a finger in the air. The three Chao split up, leaving the mob behind.

"Wait!" came a voice from inside the crowd. Amalie climbed out, bruised and beaten and lying on the floor. "COME BACK! Aw man . . ." She got dragged into the fight once more, just to get trampled.

* * *

"I got nothing over here," said Julia as she peered into Old Navy. "She can't be too far away . . . She was only gone for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen her run," said Raven. "She can run like hell if she wants to."

"Hmm . . ." Julia scanned ahead, looking for any stores that Amalie might have sneaked into. "Can you think of anything?"

"Nada."

"Maybe she went to go get a stick in the bathroom. She said something about how she likes sticks."

"Uh . . . Julia. There's something you should know."

"OK."

"Those aren't sticks."

"Oh . . . Then what are they?"

"They're . . ." Raven bent in to whisper. "Tampons."

"What are tampons?"

Raven looked around, then whispered into Julia's ear.

"Uh huh . . . Uh huh . . . EEEEWIEEES!" Julia backed away from Raven. "Are you _sure_?"

Raven nodded yes, looking at Julia with wide eyes.

"UGH! TO TRICK AN INNOCENT CHILD LIKE THAT! I AM _NEVER _USING THESE RESTROOMS AGAIN!"

Julia crossed her arms and harrumphed, then walked off. Raven sighed and followed her.

* * *

Neil continued to walk down the vast isle. Still no sign of Skippy, and nonetheless Amalie.

Neil stopped at a bench and sat down. He sighed, kicking his legs back and forth, too short for his feet to touch the ground. He looked around, smiling at all the nice little places there were to shop. There was an Old Navy, an Abercrombie and Fitch (even though he personally tried to stay away from there), the arcade . . .

Wait . . . an arcade?

Maybe that's where Amalie was! Maybe she was fascinated by all the little Pac-Man games and all that other . . . stuff.

He got up and jogged to the arcade, which was fortunately nearby. He entered and immediately began to look around the room. There was no sign of Amalie . . . maybe she was in the restroom or something? Or maybe she was even farther back. The arcade was pretty huge.

Neil looked around at all the flashing lights, hoping to find a short Dark Chao somewhere among them. None of the games even looked that interesting . . . Except for Air Hockey. _That_ was a game.

"_Are you able to pop all the balloons in under 30 seconds?"_

Neil stopped dead in his tracks, looking around for what may have said that. "Where are you?" he asked, half frightened.

"_Up here, dumbass."_

Neil looked to his left and saw before him a huge arcade machine! Proudly written on the head were the words "Balloon-O-Rama", stating the name of the mystery machine. Neil walked up and stared at the screen. A catapult was shooting at stacks of balloons.

"_Do you have what it takes to complete the levels?"_

"Maybe . . ." said Neil.

"_And will you have the chance to beat the Master, thus putting your name on the Highscore Board?"_

"I do! I do!"

"_Then deposit a quarter and prepare to play . . . BALLOON . . . O . . . RAMA!"_

Neil bounced up and down, clapping his hands as he watched more balloons get popped. He stopped, reached into his pockets, and pulled out a shiny new quarter.

He carefully put it into the slot, then cupped his hands over the ball (you know, the little things where you move the ball around to make a thing do stuff that just majorly suck?).

Corny arcade music began to play as Neil brought the ball back and forth, sending rocks flying into the air and bursting balloons. It was pretty easy, until he got to about five left and the balloons actually started to move.

"Come on . . ." said Neil, sweat beginning to drip above his eyebrow.

"_TIME_'_S UP!"_ shouted the machine. "_YOU LOSE!_"

"NO!" said Neil, pounding his fists on the control deck. "And I was this close . . ." He grabbed another quarter and tried again . . .

* * *

"So you were just sitting here the whole time, waiting for us?" asked Skippy, looking at his short-lost cousin. Julia and Raven just stared with wondering eyes.

"Yeah. Actually, I would've wandered off on my own, but the mob kind of bruised my foot, so . . ."

"You should've yelled for us or something!"

Amalie sighed, then shook her head. Then, she perked up. "Where's the N guy?"

"Neil?" asked Skippy, looking at Julia and Raven. "Where is he?"

"Don't know," said Julia, shrugging. Raven only shook her head.

They soon saw him, however, skipping towards them. When he got closer, they gasped at how freaky he looked. He had a big, goofy grin on his face, bloodshot eyes and purple marks beneath them.

"I DID IT!" he screamed in Skippy's ear, blowing him away. "I BEAT THE MASTER! I AM ON THE HIGHSCORE BOARD!"

The four others looked at him and slowly walked away, not taking their eyes off the crazy Chao.

* * *

That was a very immediate ending, I think. Too immediate . . .

Anyway, Reviews are nice, so leave some!


	9. Ayame: Part Four of the Pointless Advent...

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the ninth chapter now! Woo! Just one more chapter to number ten! And then some!

Reviews! Yayness!

To Prince Izzy1: I'm glad you thoughtshe was hilarious! I'll try to put more chapters in there with her!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: Which game is it? If I know it, I probably hate it! Unless if it's something fun . . . Like Zelda or . . . something . . .

To Kakashi-fan116: Yes, it can happen to you. It happened to me once! XD Ayame gets to be in this chapter! I hope you like it . . . It was kind of hard to write.

And here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Ayame: Part Four of the Pointless Adventures!

The Plastic Spoons did a little bow, then left the stage to a still roaring crowd. The back wall then shielded them, and immediately they could hear the fans already starting to leave.

"That was a good concert," said Raven, sitting on a chair with "Raven" monogrammed in big, black, spooky letters.

"Yeah," said Julia, sitting in her monogrammed chair, but this time the letters were pink, happy, and large. "I'm pooped out, though. I think that helium gas really does something to you."

"But it was _your_ idea to alter our voices like that!" said Neil, pointing a finger at his band-mate. "Why don't we just use something deadly next time! Like . . . stuff!"

"Or, we could just never do it again," said Skippy, hitting the ground with exhaustion. His stomach then growled. "I'm hungry. Somebody go get me a hotdog or something."

"I can't get you a hotdog!" said Julia, anger in her voice. "I'm freakin' tired!"

"Well I can't get you a hotdog!" said Raven. "I have blisters on my hands!"

"I can't get you a hotdog!" said Neil, waving his fingers around. "My fingers are numb!"

"Well, I can't get a hotdog, either," said Skippy. "I'm on the floor."

The rest of the band nodded slowly, seeing that he had a point.

Neil poked his head out from behind backstage, and immediately a few of the people left started cheering. He then pulled his head back, and the ground simmered down.

"Some of them are still here. We're going to have to get somebody else to get a hotdog for Skippy," said Neil, using his smarts.

"But who?" asked Julia. "Iyou is in Bus, doing who knows what, Ima is on the phone to get us another gig somewhere, and Alex is at the recording studio, editing our new song! Who, I ask you! Who?"

"Hey everyone!" said Ima, walking up with another Chao. "This here is Ayame! She won a backstage pass to this concert and is here to hang out with you guys for awhile!"

"HI!" shouted the little Chao, obviously Ayame. "I'M A BIG FAN!"

"So we noticed," said Raven, trying to look her nicest . . . Not that nice.

"Anything you guys want to show to Ayame?" asked Ima. "You know . . . Show her around the studio or something?"

"Uh . . ." said Skippy, looking at Ayame from the floor and holding his stomach. "I've got an idea! Hey Ayame!"

"Yeah?" asked Ayame, looking down at her feet to see the lead guitar player.

"If you get me a hotdog, we'll take you somewhere special!"

"OOO! REALLY?" asked Ayame, eyes glittering. "WHERE?"

"Uh . . ." Skippy looked up at his band-mates, who just shrugged. "We'll take you to . . . uh . . . Disneyland, Paris!"

"OH YAY!" shouted Ayame, hopping up and down. "DISNEYLAND PARIS! I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE BEFORE!" She then simmered down and looked back at Skippy. "I know a place that makes killer hotdogs! It's my favorite restaurant in the whole world!"

"Restaurant?" asked Skippy. "Hotdogs at a restaurant?"

"Yeah! They're five-star gourmet! And I'll buy it for you and everything!" She then literally picked up Skippy off the floor and held him over her head. "Come on, everybody!"

She then walked off, leaving the others to just stare as Skippy waved goodbye. They shrugged, got up from their chairs, and walked after Ayame and her hostage.

* * *

"Welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" asked a voice through the speaker.

"Yeah!" said Ayame. "I need a foot long hotdog and a big bucket of fries!"

(A/N: I know that McDonalds doesn't sell hotdogs . . . I was going to make it Sonic, but I don't know if Sonic is a world-wide thing or not . . . So just pretend McDonalds sells hotdogs!)

"Anything else?" asked the voice.

"Uh . . . A big-ass glass of Dr. Pepper!"

" . . . Your total is 4890.01."

"Thank you!"

Skippy looked at the menu. "All that money for a couple of stuff? Are you serious?"

"Yeah," said Ayame. "I told you, it's gourmet!"

Skippy shrugged, then hopped back to his seat. The six Chao (including Iyou, that is) were all onboard Bus, sitting patiently in the McDonalds drive-through. Skippy did still want a hotdog, but he didn't think it would take this long to buy one.

Ayame hopped from the driver's seat, allowing Iyou to get back to his position. She then walked around Bus, admiring all the leather seats, and even the staircase in the back that led to the roof.

"I can't believe I'm actually in the infamous Bus!" she said, almost freaking out.

"Wait . . ." said Julia, hopping down from her seat. "Infamous?"

"Yeah," said Ayame, nodding as she continued to look out the window. "Ever since you guys got it, it's been known as 'Bus, the Killer Kar!"

"Isn't it funny what wacky rumors make bands look bad?" asked Neil to the others. They all nodded.

"Oh, good!" said Ayame, looking out one of the windows. "The food it here!"

A waitress walked out of the building and headed over to Bus. She placed inside a tiny hotdog, then a pale of fries. She bent down as if to pick something up, then hoisted up a huge paper cup that was filled with Dr. Pepper. She lost her balance for a minute, then placed the Dr. Pepper on the edge of Bus. She left, and Iyou rubbed his hands. Bus then tipped over.

"DAMN YOU, FLINSTONES JOKES!" shouted Raven.

* * *

"Now boarding flight 105 to Paris, France," came the robotic female voice. The Fab Four and Ayame stood up and headed towards their gate.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to Paris, France!" she said, nearly spazzing out at the thought. "I can do all that stuff that I've wanted to do! Like see the Eiffel Tower, and . . . eat cheese!"

"And escargot!" said Julia. She then turned green with disgust."EEW! I GROSSED MYSELF OUT!"

The Fab Four plus one soon boarded the plain and quickly found their seats. They sat down and waited for take off.

"Taking off always takes the longest," said Neil, laying his head back on the headrest while he tried to ignore a spastic Skippy. "We just sit here and wait . . ."

"But taking off is fun!" said Julia. "And landing is even better!"

A flight attendant came out and grabbed a speaker on the wall. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Before we take off, we would like to demonstrate how to put on your seatbelts for any of you stupid people out there."

Several people could be heard murmuring as they looked at their seatbelts, saying stuff like "This is a seatbelt?" or "Seatbelts? What are those?"

"And today," continued the flight attendant, "we have a special treat! The one and only Plastic Spoons are on this flight with us!"

Applause echoed through the airplane. The Fab Four sank in their seats, not wanting to draw attention.

"We would like to have them demonstrate how to use a seatbelt. So 'Plastic Spoons', would you please come up?"

Neil looked back in the airplane, and sure enough, people were anxiously waiting for them to come up and demonstrate how to use a seatbelt.

"Could you sing it?" asked the flight attendant as she whispered into Neil's ear. Neil shrugged, then motioned for the rest of the band to come up.

Neil grabbed the seatbelt model and looked at it. He then looked at Julia, who shrugged.

"One, two, three, four!" said Julia, counting out beats. She then began to dance and sing.

_"If you don't want your head to be smashed in_  
_Put on your seatbelt now!  
__If a window's broken and your next to the wind!  
__Put on your seatbelt now!_

_You'll be sucked out and frozen like an orange!  
__So that's why we should . . .  
__Put on your seatbelt! Put on your seatbelt!  
__If you know what's good!"_

Neil got into the swing of things, then motioned to the buckle.

_"Just put the weird shaped metal thing_  
_Into the slot of the square!  
__Don't even bother avoiding it  
__Don't you even dare! HEY!_

_Then pull the leather strap  
__Till you feel fine!  
__Or otherwise your guts  
__Will come out of your eyes! HEY!"_

Neil and Julia bent down on the ground as they spread their arms towards the audience.

_"AND THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!_  
_HEY!  
__THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!"_

The people in the plane stood up and clapped their hands, then sat back down and put their seatbelts on.

The Fab Four got back to their seats while Ayame, who was clapping her hands spastically, greeted them.

"So cool!" she said. "So cool!"

* * *

"PARIS!" screamed Julia as she ran out of the airport and examined the city around her.

"It's so huge!" cried Ayame.

"It's so bright!" shouted Skippy.

"It's . . . not that great," said Raven as she looked around.

"Aw . . . c'mon, Rae!" said Ayame as she grabbed Raven's hand. "Let's go to Disneyland now!"

The Fab Four plus one began walking a bit . . . and a bit more . . . and then they were lost.

"Well . . ." said Raven, hands on her hips. "We could've picked some place better."

"No kidding," said Julia, scanning the streets. "We should've taken Ayame to something cool, like . . . Monument Valley."

"Excusez-moi," came a heavy French accent from some unknown direction. The Fab Four . . . plus one looked around, confused as to where the voice may be coming from.

"Over here."

The five looked over to a dark corner, where they saw a French hobo looking right at them. "Estes-vous eu l'enneu?" he asked.

The five looked at eachother. Then, Ayame stepped in front of them.

"We," she said, making a motion towards herself and the band, "are lost," then put her hand over her eyes and looked like she was looking around.

"Oh . . . zee Americans . . ." said the French hobo, who looked disgusted.

"Uh . . . not really American. More like . . . Chaoish?"

"So you speak English?" asked Skippy.

"Oui oui," said the French man. "I mean . . . yes."

"Which way to Disneyland?" asked Raven, somewhat amused by their encounter.

The French man pointed to his right. "That-a-way."

The five nodded their thanks and headed towards that direction.

"No cash?" asked the French man. "Oui . . . Americans . . ."

* * *

"WOOHOO!" shouted Ayame as she came down on a huge rollercoaster. Julia, who was in the same cart as her, covered her eyes.

"I'm going to die," she said to herself. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna . . ." She then opened her eyes wide and leaned over the cart, where she then hurled.

The ride ended and Ayame helped Julia out of the cart, who did not look too good.

"I need to sit down," said Julia, seeing a bench not too far away. "Must stop . . ."

"Not now!" said Ayame, looking at Julia with disappointment. "We still have to get autographs and everything! That's the best part about going to a theme park like this!"

Skippy walked up to Julia and looked at her with concern. "You don't look so good . . . Do we need to go back to the . . ." He was then interrupted, however, when something caught the corner of his eye.

A large dog was walking by.

"PLUTO!" he shouted as he hurriedly ran over to the mascot. Ayame laughed, then remembered her current situation.

Raven walked up and sat on the bench besides Julia. "I'm ready to go," she said, tiredly. "I've had enough of France for one day . . ."

"Well . . . We could go to Stonehenge," said Skippy as he walked up with an autograph from Pluto. "I've always wanted to see that. And we're not too far away, either. We could just catch a small flight and head on over there."

"Good idea!" said Ayame as she stood up, back to her perky self. "And I've always wanted to topple it over!"

"Well then," said Raven. "Let's go find Neil and see if we can catch a quick flight. Where is he, anyway?"

* * *

"I can't believe you were giving money to the people dressed as mascots!" said Raven as she got on another plane to get to Stonehenge and yelling at Neil at the same time. "That's a terrible way to get them to do what you want!"

"Aw . . . Come on, Raven!" said Neil in protest. "Mickey Mouse just gulped down a whole bottle of champagne! And then _you _had to come along and just ruin everything!"

This arguing went on for the whole flight . . .

. . . Until they finally got to Stonehenge!

* * *

"Wow . . ." said Julia as she eyed the large rock columns. "It's so . . . fake looking!"

"I know!" said Ayame. "And I'm the only person who knows why it was built!"

"What?" asked Raven, looking at Ayame strangely. "How could you know that? Not even the old people or the scientist people know!"

"That's exactly why!" said Ayame. "It was built so people could wonder what's it's for!"

"Oh . . ." said the band as they looked at the towering rocks.

"It's all so clear now," said Neil.

* * *

"That was fun!" said Ayame as she hopped onto Bus and made her way towards a seat. "That backstage pass thing was the best thing I've ever experienced! And all I had to really do was get Skippy a hotdog!"

"A _gourmet_ hotdog!" said Julia, dripping with as much sarcasm as enthusiasm.

The six Chao laughed as Bus traveled down the sunny dirt road . . .

* * *

I sounded like the Pokemon narrator at the end of this chapter! And it's not as much of a sudden ending . . . I think .

Anyways, Reviews are nice! Leave some!


	10. We are All Going to Die: Part Five of th...

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everybody got to catch that last chapter of Chao Music. I don't know why FF.N was screwing up, but then again, I really don't care!

Reviews! Yay!

To Iyou: YAY!

To RavenAries: They do in this, baby! And thank you for your compliment.

To Lupin10: THANK YOU!

To Kakashi-fan116: I didn't know Skippy liked Pluto, either! That was actually the first Disney character that I thought of when I was writing this, but he also happens to be my favorite, too, so maybe that's why. I _should've_ made her do that, shouldn't have I? But then they would've all gotten thrown in jail for along time . . . That wouldn't have been good.

Just to let you guys know, when the Chaos are all singing and stuff, they're not using that adorable little high-pitched crap you here in SA2B. They're singing like normal kids! Thank you and enjoy the new chappie! Because this is the tenth chapter, I'm going to try to make it extra long!

And also, Kryptic teh Foxie, there is a part in this chapter where the Chao talk about their favorite foods. I don't know if your favorite food is blueberry pie, or if you even like it or not, but just go along with it! Please! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 10: We are All Going to Die: Part Five of the Pointless Adventures!

It was the most fun of times, it was the least fun of times, it was the beginning of a trip, it was the end of a trip, it was the season for rock, it was the season for jazz, it was the season for summer, it was the season for winter, it was the season of love, it was the season of hatred, it was the swarming of fans, it was the crowding of critics, and all in all, it was one hell of a sentence.

The band had all decided to take a road trip out of nowhere, not knowing what all could happen. They figured it would be perfectly OK, seeing that they had a great driver with them and a safe bus.

But what they didn't know is that they had the normal world opposing them.

"I am so pumped about today!" exclaimed Julia as she hopped into Bus.

"Me too," said Raven. "But you don't see me spazzing out about it all."

"C'mon, Rae!" said Skippy. "Cheer up! We're not always going to have the time to do something like this!"

"I know," said Raven. "But it just seems like such a hassle. We live in Minnesota, yet we're all climbing into Bus to drive to the Utah/Arizona border."

(A/N: Please don't ask me why I chose Minnesota, USA as their home state! It was the first thing that popped into mind!)

"I think it'll be fun," said Neil as he hopped into Bus. "We'll all be by ourselves for a change . . . well, except Iyou. But that doesn't matter much. And I think it'll be great to be able to see some of the country side and natural attractions the world has to offer."

(A/N: Yes. I'm a naturalist and oppose big cities. Shoot me.)

"We all ready to go?" asked Iyou, hopping into the driver's seat and putting on his Bus hat.

"Ready!" shouted the band.

"Then let's go!"

Bus flew out of the driveway and down the street, not paying any attention to the trashcans or pedestrians that happened to be there.

"Turn left ahead," said a robotic female voice from out of nowhere.

"What was that?" asked Julia, somewhat freaked out.

"That's the GPS I made," said Skippy, pulling out a black device. "I programmed it to navigate us to Monument Valley. It's going to read all the directions outloud."

"I don't need one of those!" screamed Iyou. "I can do just fine by myself!"

"Turn right on next exit."

Iyou kept going straight.

"You idiot," came the robotic voice. "I said right. Turn around, now, you stooge."

Iyou grumbled. "That is one smart GPS."

Skippy smiled. "Isn't it though? I programmed it myself!" He pressed a couple of buttons.

"Hey Iyou. Bow to Skippy. He is your lord and supreme," said the robotic voice once again. "You shall bow to him. Bow, mortal."

Iyou grumbled again. He then smiled, however, as he noticed that if he could just get his hands on that thing, he would be able to throw it out the window and banish it from his life forever!

"Hey Skippy," said Iyou as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yeah?" asked Skippy while his friends continued to watch the GPS.

"Can you let me see that thing for a minute?"

"Danger alert," calmly said the GPS.

"Nice try," said Skippy, eyeing Iyou ferociously. "I'm not letting you hurt it."

"Danger alert," said the GPS once again.

"It's OK, G. You can stop now."

"Danger alert. Approaching solid object."

And, sure enough, Iyou drove Bus right into a large boulder.

* * *

"Come on! There's one just a few miles away! I can see it!"

Neil suddenly had a spark of hope as he spotted a diner in the distance. They had currently been walking in a large thunderstorm, rain splattering them everywhere. Luckily, they had packed raincoats on Bus, and were currently making their way towards the nearest sign of life to get help.

"Almost there!" cried Julia as they got further and further to the lights of the . . .

"Truck stop?" asked Raven. "Uh uh. I'm not going in there."

"Come on!" said Skippy, grabbing Raven by the arm. "Do it! Or we'll all leave you here!"

Raven sighed and continued to walk with the others, not having any idea of what she was going to do once she got inside. She had been in a truck stop before, and she was certain that it definitely wasn't one of the cleanest places in the world.

Iyou clutched his raincoat tighter around him as the wind blew in his face. He didn't know what good it would do but hey, it did something!

Neil sighed. They made it.

He opened the door quickly and immediately coughed. Cigarette smoke was everywhere.

"Great," said Raven as she walked in, apparently not affected. "Just what we need. Before we know it, one of us is going to get lung cancer and the band will be discontinued."

"But then we can all sue!" said Julia with cheer in her voice. "My daddy's a lawyer!"

The other four Chao muttered "Yay," and then continued to look around.

"There's a lot of people here," said Skippy as he took off his black raincoat.

"No kidding," said Iyou as he looked from driver to driver. "How long do you think we're going to need to stay here?"

"Until we can get help," said Neil. "I'll go talk to the manager or something. You guys can go and sit somewhere."

Neil walked off, leaving the other four Chao behind. Iyou lead the others to a booth way in the back corner.

"I'm scared," said Julia as she sat down. "I've never been in a place like this before."

"Well you need to get over it," said Skippy as he looked around. "Something tells me we're going to be here for a while."

A waitress randomly walked up to them. "What can I get ya?" she asked in a heavy country accent.

"Uh . . ." Iyou looked at everyone else. "Some water or something?"

"You don't want it," said the waitress, gruffly.

"OK . . ." Iyou didn't know what to think.

"Say you want the Deluxe," replied the waitress to the blunt statement. "It's good."

"Uh . . ." said Raven. "We'll take the Deluxe?"

"Good. Do you want fries or onion rings?"

"Fries."

"Onion rings. Right." The waitress then walked off.

"I guess she's trying to protect us from food poisoning?" asked Julia.

In the meanwhile, Raven was busy eyeing a man that was smoking four cigarettes at once.

"That guy just took 28 minutes off his life," she said as the man took a puff.

Neil walked over and sat down next to Julia. "The manager said that they'll have a tow truck haul Bus down over here and do what they can do at the repair place. In the meantime, we're going to have to do something constructive."

"We ordered a Deluxe!" said Julia excitedly.

"What's a Deluxe?"

"We have no idea! The waitress suggested it!"

Neil looked at Raven with a confused look on his face. She shrugged in return.

The waitress returned with four steaming plates of some kind of meat and placed them down in front of the Chao that were there when she was there last.

"Dig in," she said simply as she walked away.

"It's food?" asked Julia, picking at the meat. "I wanted something to drink!"

"Me too," said Skippy. "I thought it would've been a tropical drink or something."

"I don't eat meat," said Raven as she shoved her plate towards Neil. "Enjoy."

Iyou grabbed a fork and cut off a little piece. He brought to his mouth. "It taste like feet."

"What?" asked the rest of the Chao, wondering how Iyou even knew what feet tasted like.

"Let me taste," said Skippy as he grabbed a small bite. He made a face. "That's disgusting!"

"I think it's good," said Neil as he continued to chomp more of the meat off. "I must know what this is!"

He motioned for the waitress to come to them and asked what exactly their meal was.

"They're ham hocks," said the waitress as she left once again.

"What are those?" asked Neil to himself.

"They're meat just above a pig's foot," said Skippy, showing off his smarts.

"Well no wonder why it tasted like feet," said Iyou. "It _is_ feet!"

The five Chao laughed insanely, then stopped when they noticed the stares from everyone else.

* * *

"How long have we been waiting?"

Julia looked at her watch. "About three hours."

Raven sighed as she laid her head on the table. It shouldn't take that long for a tow truck to get somewhere! She didn't know how far they were, exactly, but she didn't care. She just wanted to continue the road trip.

An old western song played from a jukebox as the five all sat there, bored.

"The rain's letting up," said Julia as she stared at the window.

The rest of the Chao decided to watch the rain, seeing that it was better than to just sit there and let their eyes wander.

The door to the diner opened and a cloaked figure walked in. It went up to the counter and talked to a waitress, who talked back and pointed to the five Chao. The cloaked figure nodded in thanks and walked towards the band, who were wondering who this person was.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Julia as the mysterious person got closer.

"No telling. It could be an assassin or something, but I doubt it. Not out here," said Neil with confidence.

The cloaked figure reached their table and stood there. The band and Iyou stared back, not knowing what the think. It was then the figure reached into its cloak and pulled out a sharp metallic object.

"AAAAH!" screamed the five Chao, not caring what people were thinking of them.

"Here's the keys to Bus," said the person in the cloak. "You might want to take them with you next time you leave it just sitting in the middle of nowhere."

"Kryptic?" asked Skippy as Kryptic lowered her hood. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked after I got a call on my cellphone," she said. "Apparently, they mistook me for the tow truck company."

"So that's why it took so long for someone to get here!" said Neil. "It all makes sense now."

"And I fixed Bus for you guys, also. It only sustained partial damage to the front. A fender bender, if you wish to call it that."

"So really we could've just backed up and kept going?" asked Iyou.

"Yep."

The band looked at Iyou, who giggled nervously.

"I expect a reward," said Kryptic, holding an open hand out to them.

The five Chao looked at it. Raven then looked up. "You can come with us."

"OK!"

And with that, the six Chao left the smoke-filled diner and climbed onboard Bus, who was patiently waiting in the parking lot.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kryptic and Iyou had had the following conversation for about five minutes now. The rest of the Chao were very patient, remembering that they too were once like that. Had it not been for the exhausting experience at the diner, they would've been doing the exact same thing.

"We're only in South Dakota right now. We're still a couple hundred miles from the northern border of Utah," said Iyou matter-of-factly. "And then we would still have to drive through Utah to the southern border. And don't forget the trip back."

"Why didn't we just fly?" asked Kryptic as she rolled her eyes.

"Because it was Neil's bright idea to see country side!" said Skippy. "I've been enjoying the country side, alright. This is the fiftieth corn field we've driven past today!"

"Fifty-first," said Julia as a corn field began to start again.

Kryptic yawned. "Kick this thing into high gear!" she said.

"He could," said Skippy. "But the speed limit right now is 70."

Iyou then steered into the shoulder of the interstate and sped at 120, the highest Bus could go.

"Cars are flying by!" shouted Julia as she looked out the window. "I feel like I'm in Indianapolis!"

(A/N: There's a derby held there ever year, if none of you guys get what she's talking about.)

"Go Bus! Go!" shouted Neil as Bus swerved from the left shoulder to the right shoulder, just in time to make the exit.

"Now approaching South Dakota border," said the GPS. "Calculating distance . . . Alert. Alert. Gas station ahead. Fill up gas, now. I do not want to have to sit in another empty bus."

"You heard the lady," said Skippy. "Stop at the gas station."

Iyou grumbled and pulled into a truck-fueling place. He realized, however, that Bus was still on cruise control and slammed the breaks down.

The five Chao that were with him all flew forward and slammed into the windshield.

"Gee, guys," said Iyou. "Buckle up."

* * *

"Thanks a lot, lady," said Iyou as he walked from the counter back to the Chao. "The lady said that the nearest hotel is about five miles from here. We should get there by . . . not too far from now."

"Let's stay in a deluxe hotel!" said Julia as she pulled out a huge wad of cash. "I've got the money!"

"Let's not," said Raven. "It'll ruin our image as 'plastic'."

The rest of the Chao shrugged, then headed off once again for Bus.

Indeed, thanks to Iyou's extreme driving skills and Bus's extreme speeding skills, they reached the hotel in no time at all.

"I'll go check in," said Iyou. "And take Bus for a walk while I'm gone, OK? I don't want him to be all neglected feeling and all just because we're leaving him for a hotel." Iyou then hopped out of the Bus.

"That was different," said Skippy as he watched Iyou enter the hotel. "So . . . how far are we supposed to take Bus?"

"No idea," said Kryptic as she surveyed the scenery. "It's pretty flat out here . . . I don't think it'll be too dangerous for us to drive around. If we can get past the width of this interstate, then we could drive in the country side all we want."

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Raven.

Skippy checked his GPS. "The Badlands."

"The Badlands?" asked Raven. "That's not flat at all! There's . . . _gaps_ everywhere!"

"What's the harm?" asked Kryptic as she jumped to the steering wheel. "We'll drive slow. And besides, I don't see a gap in site. They must be about . . . 100 miles from here."

She turned the key and listened as Bus turned on. She then carefully pulled out of the hotel's circular driveway and drove over the width of the interstate. They were now sitting on flat soil.

"Now, where do we want to go?" asked Kryptic. "We can go straight west, or we can go north or south."

"Let's go west," said Neil. "I want to at least take a _glimpse_ of the Badlands."

(A/N: If you have no idea what the Badlands are by now, go to Google Images and type it in. Go on! Do it and be amazed at the wonders of nature!)

Kryptic charged down the open prairie at about 100 miles an hour, enjoying herself to her heart's content.

"See Raven?" asked Kryptic as she turned back to Raven. "No gaps in sight."

"You might want to take a closer look," said Raven as her eyes widened.

Kryptic turned towards the windshield and stared in fright.

"KRYPTIC! PUT ON THE BRAKES!"

But the shock of the moment was apparently too much for her, and Bus flew off a ledge and went down, down, down into the depths of the Badlands.

"AAAAH!" screamed the Chao as they watched the Badlands floor come closer to them.

"Aah," said the GPS as it sensed a decrease in elevation.

And then . . .

**_CRASH!!!!_**

* * *

Neil slowly lifted his eyes open. The green seats of Bus were right above him.

He lifted his head and shook it, as if clearing his mind. "Where am I?" he asked.

"OH! HE WOKE UP!"

Four Chao came rushing over to him.

"Are you alive?" asked Julia.

"Of course he's alive, you spaz!" said Raven as she fwapped Julia upside the head.

"What happened?" asked Neil.

"Well, remember?" asked Kryptic. "We were driving, and then I drove us all off the cliff of . . ."

"The Badlands . . ." said Neil to himself. He then climbed out of Bus (who was now upside down, if you couldn't figure it out) and looked up. Worn rocks were surrounding him, as if making fun of the situation that he was in.

"So . . . how long have we been down here?" he asked.

"About an hour, maybe," said Julia as she looked at her watch. "We found some rain puddles and stuff not too far from here. The only thing is they're not that big . . . And there's about seven of them."

"We're going to have to drink as little water as we can," said Raven, knowing what to do in situations like this. Years of forced Girl Scouts were paying off.

"What about rain?" asked Skippy. "Any chance it'll rain sometime soon?"

Raven looked up at the sky. "In about a minute, maybe," she said.

"OK then," said Kryptic. "Neil and Skippy, try to start getting a fire going. We're going to need it at night and as a distress call."

Neil and Skippy nodded and set to work, looking for anything they could burn.

"Julia and Raven, try to find any kind of containers we can store water and rainwater in."

Julia and Raven nodded. Kryptic put her hands on her hips and looked for something she could do.

It was then that she smelled motor oil.

Kryptic walked over to Bus and inspected him. Because he was upside down, she was going to have to climb up if she was going to look at the underside.

Kryptic, who was a great gymnast, hopped up and managed to grab hold on Bus's underside. She hoisted herself up and balanced herself on the thin metal frame.

Something from Bus was leaking motor oil. Perhaps . . .

Yes! A steady flow of motor oil was flowing from one of the compartments! If they were lucky, it would have left a trail for someone to find them!

It was then that the rain came down, washing out her hopes.

* * *

It was already nightfall and the five Chao sat around a large roaring fire that had managed to survive on the wet ground. Had they had marshmallows, it would've been a real treat.

"So . . ." said Raven. "We're in the middle of the Badlands with no hopes of getting back to civilization. I'm with four Chao that are business partners with me, and we're all looking at the face of Death. A real vacation."

"Lighten up," said Skippy. "If there's anything I don't want to have to deal with right now, it's your attitude."

Raven took this as a threat and shut up.

"So, guys," said Julia as she looked towards Neil and Skippy. "What did you do to get this fire started? All the sticks are wet."

"Uh . . ." said Neil, looking at Skippy with concern. Skippy nodded. "We sort of . . . burned your bass . . ."

"WHAT?" asked Julia, standing up.

"Chill, chill!" said Neil. "We burned _our_ stuff, too."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU BURNED ALL YOUR STUFF! MY HOPES OF STAYING SANE HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!"

"Ah man . . ." said Neil, looking to Skippy. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"I MEAN, FIRST WE HAVE TO DRIVE OFF A CLIFF, THANKS TO SOME LUNATIC, AND THEN WE HAVE TO FIND WAYS TO SURVIVE BY DESTROYING OUR ONLY MEANS OF _FUN_! ISN'T FUN A MAJOR FACTOR, TOO?"

Julia then settled down, however, when she realized that no one was paying attention to her.

Kryptic shifted around to where she was supporting herself with her hands and looking up at the sky.

"Have you ever wondered about . . . the sky?" asked Kryptic.

"Uh . . . no."

"Come on! You've have to have at least _something_ to wonder about! Like how it got blue, or how big it is, or how bright the stars are when you're right in front of them."

"She has a point," said Skippy, now also looking into the starry sky. "Look now! There's the Big Dipper!"

He pointed to the sky, and all the Chao stared in fascination.

"And there's Cancer!" said Julia as she pointed to the crab.

"And there's . . . uh . . ." Neil stuttered for the right constellation.

"Orion's Belt," whispered Raven.

"Orion's Belt!"

The five Chao stared in fascination at the stars.

It was then that they head static coming from inside Bus.

"What's going on?" asked Skippy.

"Maybe the radio's coming on?" asked Julia.

"Can't be," said Kryptic, holding up the keys. "Bus is off."

They sat there in silence as the static got louder and fuzzier.

"OH CRIPES!" suddenly shouted Skippy.

"What?" asked Raven.

But Skippy paid no attention and ran inside Bus. The others ran after him, wondering what was going on.

"NO!" shouted Skippy.

The others ran inside to find him kneeling on the floor, looking at something in front of him. The others joined him to the see the GPS, who's screen was showing TV fuzz.

"Skippy . . ." slowly said the GPS's robotic voice. "I . . . am going . . . to . . ."

"No, no you're not!" said Skippy. "Just try not to think about it!"

"A white light . . . (KRRZ!) I see . . . a white (KRRZ!) light . . ."

"No, you don't! That's the TV fuzz on your monitor!"

"Fare . . . well . . . (KRRZ!) . . . Skip . . . py . . ." The monitor turned to black.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Skippy.

"Well . . ." said Neil, looking at Skippy. "That was . . . odd . . ."

Kryptic motioned the others outside Bus, where they would be able to leave Skippy in peace.

Skippy followed them, however, dead GPS in hand and solemn look on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven as Skippy headed towards the fire.

"Cremating her," said Skippy. "It's what she would've wanted."

"Oh brother," said Julia as she slapped her forehead.

GPS was soon a pile of melted plastic and ashes. The fire died out, and Skippy scooped the ashes into his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Kryptic.

"I'm going to let the wind scatter her now."

Skippy threw his arms into the air, and the canyon wind blew the ashes away.

(A/N: This is getting all too tragic . . .)

Skippy stood there for awhile as he watched the ashes gently fly away. The other Chao bowed their heads in silence.

"OK!" said Skippy, suddenly perked up. "Let's go to bed now!"

* * *

The five Chao sat there, knees tucked into their chest and rocking back and forth.

"How long have we been here?" asked Skippy, eyes bloodshot.

"About five days," said Raven, face windburned.

Julia got up and headed over to Bus, who too seemed to be sweating from the heat. "Where's all the water?" asked Julia as she searched through the containers.

"It's gone," said Kryptic. "We used the last of it last night."

"How much longer until it rains?"

Raven looked up at the sky and saw light-gray clouds slowly drifting towards them. "Maybe a couple of days."

Julia walked back over to the group, who was still sitting next to a new fire. "Hopefully by then someone will get us. If not, we can survive at least two days without water, right?"

"Yeah. But we may not feel like doing anything."

Julia sighed and looked ahead at the stone walls. It was so plain looking . . . And the heat made it look like it was breathing.

It was then that she noticed a large, fat cat walking by. She didn't know what kind of cat it was, but it was certainly a cat.

"There's a cat here," said Julia, squinting.

The others looked in the direction that Julia was looking at.

"It's probably a mirage," said Raven. "You're overheated."

"No! For real! There's a cat slowly walking by!"

Julia continued to watch the cat walk by. The cat then looked at her and smiled, showing large and freaky teeth, like that you would see on_ Courage the Cowardly Dog_. The cat then exploded, emitting some large puddle of yellow goop.

Julia gasped.

"What is it?" asked Neil.

"The cat exploded!"

"It's just a mirage," said Raven. "It's not really there."

Julia, however, quickly crawled over to where the cat was. The yellow goop was still there as she got closer, so it must've been real! If it was a mirage, it would've disappeared! TV was so useful . . .

Julia stuck her finger into the yellow goop and looked at it. She then brought it to her mouth and tasted it.

IT WAS _CHEESE_!

"IT'S CHEESE!" shouted Julia as she began shoveling more of the delicious, yellow glop into her mouth.

The four other Chao just sat there with wide eyes as they watched the formerly sane bass guitarist begin shoveling dirt into her mouth.

"Get her away from it," said Raven.

"But it is something to eat," said Neil, looking at the ground. He grabbed a wad of dirt and put it in his mouth. "It doesn't taste that good, though . . . Maybe if we picture it as something else, it'll taste better?" He then began to chew. "Mmm . . . It tastes just like chocolate . . ."

Kryptic looked at the ground and shoveled her own clod into her mouth. "Mine tastes like blueberry pie!" She smiled as she chewed.

Raven grabbed a small amount of dirt and put it in her mouth. Her eyes widened. "You're right . . ." she said, absolutely amazed. "This is absolutely _amazing_!"

All five Chao were soon shoveling dirt into their mouth, enjoying their favorite foods.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon," said Raven to herself as she furiously rubbed two sticks together. They were running out of wood . . . The only thing left that they could've burned would be Bus itself.

"Come on, Hazel . . ." said Raven as she began talking to her drumheads. "Come on . . . Just catch fire . . ."

Raven was having to burn her favorite drum kit, Hazel; all because of the stupid situation they had gotten themselves into. Now she was going to have to pay the price.

She was glad that she was a lot more fortunate than so many other people were.

* * *

"You think you can actually do it?" asked Skippy.

"Maybe."

Kryptic was playing around on Bus's radio. She was wearing a headset, which she had managed to make from busted guitar strings.

"Come on . . ."

Kryptic then wore a smile.

"This is a distress call. Repeat, this is a distress call. Trapped in the Badlands of South Dakota. Repeat, trapped in the Badlands of South Dakota. Over."

Static.

"Please, report. Trapped in Badlands. Roger?"

Static.

Kryptic sighed. "I think I got through, but I don't know for sure."

"Well, you tried," said Skippy.

* * *

Julia looked at her watch. 5:18. It would be getting dark soon.

"I GOT IT!" screeched Raven. Hazel had just caught on fire!

It was then that an extremely fast wind blew throughout the canyon. Something was happening . . .

"What's going on?" asked Julia as she saw Kryptic and Skippy run out.

"LOOK UP!" shouted Kryptic as she pointed to the sky. Julia did so and gasped at what she saw.

A helicopter was coming down next to them!

"YOUR SIGNAL GOT THROUGH!" shouted Skippy to Kryptic.

Neil, who had been helping Raven with the fire, ran up with Raven and joined the others.

The choppers slowed down, and the fast blowing wind died down as well.

The door opened and Iyou's head popped out.

"Hello," he said.

The five Chao shrieked and ran up to him, filled with joy that someone had come. They peered inside to see a man turn to look at them, then nodded in greeting. Someone from the National Park Service.

"How did you get our signal?" asked Kryptic.

"It was received on Iyou's radio," said the servicemen. "He told the people at the hotel, and they told us, and we were able to trace it. You obviously left your signal on."

Skippy then looked back at Bus. "I guess we did . . ."

"OH! IYOU!" shouted Kryptic as she leapt for Iyou and gave him a peck on the cheek. "THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!"

"YAY!" shouted all the other Chao.

"Aw . . ." said Iyou, blushing. "I feel so loved now."

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Bus," asked Neil as he sipped on his hot chocolate in the hotel lobby.

"The park rangers said they could have someone haul it out with a crane," said Iyou. "Other than that, the repairs are up to us."

"That'll be OK," said Julia. "We have the money in our bank accounts."

"Well, that was one experience I will _never_ forget," said Skippy as he gulped down his cocoa.

"Me neither," said Kryptic. "It just goes to show how lucky we are. So many people in this world have to go through what we went through everyday. It's a shame, really."

"Well," said Julia. "I know I'll _never_ let Kryptic drive Bus again!"

"I was being serious," said Kryptic as the other Chao laughed. "We really ought to appreciate what we have."

"Kryptic's right," said Neil. "We sweated a lot of the little things in life, like having music to listen to and play, or having some form of entertainment. We've got the best thing of all, though: our lives."

The other Chao nodded.

"Wait . . ." said Raven. "So that means that I . . . I . . ."

"What?" asked Iyou.

"I BURNED HAZEL FOR NOTHING!"

And for the first time in a long, long, _long_ while, Raven cried.

* * *

Wow! That was a long chapter! I just hope that you all enjoyed it!

I want to be able to make all my chapters this long. If you can think of some great pointless ideas for me to expand and stuff, just like this, then please tell me!

Credit goes to Iyou for thinking up the main theme of this chapter, even though only though nine and one-half out of 19 pages were about the whole "trapped in a canyon" thing. But either way, it was good, wouldn't you say?

GO IYOU! (claps hands. Go on, clap your hands!)

Until then!


	11. MWEEHEEHEE!: Part Six of the Pointless A...

A/N: REVIEWS!

To Prince Izzy1: It all came from the back of my head, just like everything else in this story! Weird, huh?

To Kryptic teh Foxie: I'm glad you thought so!

To Amy Rose: DUDE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Do you like big cities or something? I'm more of an open person . . . I can't stand closed spaces. I also hate it when people think that someone else is weird. But really: Are they weird, or are they just misunderstood?

To ficmaster: Cool! I influenced you! Neil, Skippy, and Raven are actually all my Chao! But instead of Julia, I named her Terra . . . A bit of a Teen Titans fan, I am. Hell, I'm a HUGE Teen Titans fan! (smiles) You're Chao Gonzo sounds like fun! I had to look up the word "potential" before I knew what you were saying, but now that I have, thanks! Hope to see you in future updates!

And now, the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: MWEEHEEHEE!: Part Six of the Pointless Adventures!

"THE CLAIM IS ON YOU!" shouted Julia and Neil as they quickly took another breath of the voice alternating gas.

The Chao were right in the middle of a remade version of Julia's favorite song: "Money Talks" by AC/DC.

"_THE SITES ARE ON ME!  
__But what do you doo-ooo  
__That's guaranteed?"_

Precisely several words later (I am so lazy), the song ended and the Chao left the stage. Another concert come and gone.

"I . . . am . . . so . . . beat . . ." said Julia as she put her new bass into Bus's storage closet.

"Me . . . too . . ." said Skippy as he climbed into one of Bus's many seats. "Must . . . sleep . . ."

Ima barreled into Bus, huge smile plastered on her face. "And, we're off!" said Ima as she motioned for Iyou to turn Bus on. "We're on our way to Nuevo Mexico!"

"That's a seventeen hour drive from where we are . . ." said Neil as he laid his head down on a seat. "We get to sleep . . . Yay . . ."

"But actually . . ." said Ima as she looked at the dashboard. "Kryptic installed a new device in Bus!"

"What is it?" asked Skippy, already half-asleep.

"TURBO BOOST!"

Ima pressed a red button of Bus's dashboard, and immediately the bus took off at a whopping 500 miles per hour!

"WOOHOO!" shouted Iyou as he steered Bus left and right.

And in about an hour . . .

"We're here!" shouted Ima from the front. "Get up, sleepy heads! It's only two in the morning!"

Raven opened a bloodshot eye and looked at Ima fiercely.

"No . . . freakin' . . . way . . ." she said as she slammed herself back onto the seat.

Ima put a hand to her chin and thank.

. . . And thank . . .

. . . And . . . thank . . .

AND THEN SHE BLINKED!

Then she thank some more . . .

And then she had it!

* * *

The four members stepped out of Bus, already refreshed and restored from a good nine hour nap.

They walked into the Eagle Creek Sports Complex, ready to rehearse for their upcoming concert that day.

They found Ima talking to some workers about where to set up the equipment and what height to set up Raven's drums. She turned around and saw the band, then smiled.

"Hey guys!" said Ima. "I found something to help you from falling asleep!"

"Really?" asked Neil, perking up a little bit more. "What is it?"

"It's this thing that starts with a 'P' . . . I can't remember . . ."

"Penicillin?" asked Julia, somewhat baffled.

"Uh . . . no . . . It's something with a 'P' and an 'R' . . ."

"Prozac?" asked Skippy, hoping that he wouldn't have to even deal with that drug.

"No . . ." Ima thought hard. Then, she beamed. "I remember now! It's Preludin!"

"PRELUDIN?" asked Raven, obviously furious and nearly blowing Ima away. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE COULD GET ADDICTED!"

"Uh . . . yeah . . . But you won't be tired anymore!"

"FORGET IT!" Raven crossed her arms. "If you take those pills, I'm leaving the band!"

"EH!" shouted Ima. "OK! You win!"

Raven smiled in victory.

"But . . ." started Julia, "what are we gonna do? We need to find _something_ to keep us awake longer . . ."

The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard behind the band. They turned around to see a short Hispanic man.

"Hola," he said, simply. "I could not help but overhear that you have a slight . . . problem . . ."

"Uh . . ." began Neil. "Yeah! Yeah, we do!"

The man motioned to a backpack strapped tightly to his back. "It just so happens that I have a device that will make an elixir to help you stay awake."

"Really?" asked Raven. "Is it safe?"

"Si . . ." said the man. "It will not cost you much . . . Maybe . . . Let's say . . . 200 dollars."

"Are you _nuts_?" asked Raven. "We don't even want to spend that much for a . . ."

"Hold on, Raven," said Neil, pulling Raven off to the side and whispering to her quietly. "This thing might actually work."

"Well, still, I want to actually see some proof here. I mean, we could be seriously ripped off."

"Can't we just indulge once? I mean, it's not like we're going to be spending our wages all the time."

Raven sighed and shrugged. "OK."

Neil smiled. "You have yourself a deal, muchacho!"

* * *

"So . . . uh . . . How does it work?"

The four Chao stared at the small machine in front of them. Besides the machine, there was a pot and several bags of an unknown substance.

"No idea," said Raven as she examined the machine more closely. "But I'm guessing that we have to put this thing here . . . and then put one of these thingies here . . ." Raven did the necessary steps. "And now we have to press this little button here . . ."

A noise started to come from the machine as it turned on.

"Ooo . . ." said the Chao, clearly fascinated.

After a few minutes the machine stopped, and inside the jar was a nice brown liquid.

"Anybody wants to try first?" asked Raven as she poured the liquid into a glass.

Neil shrugged and grabbed the glass, then gulped it down as if it were nothing. "It tastes pretty good," he said as he licked his lips.

Julia stared from Neil to the pot, and then poured her own glass. "It _is_," she said, smacking her lips.

The other two downed their glasses as well.

"Let's make some more!"

"OK!"

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Ima to herself as she paced up and down backstage. "They go on in ten minutes . . ."

Four blurs came running past her and onto the stage.

"HEY!" she shouted. "YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE!"

But what she saw on the stage made her gasp . . . It was the band!

"HELLO WISCONSIN!" shouted Neil, apparently forgetting that they were in New Mexico.

The roaring crowd stopped roaring.

Skippy began to play a wild guitar solo, which, if it had been in a song, would've made the crowd scream in fandom. But, due to the fact that it was completely random, the crowd did nothing.

It was then that Raven played a happy drum solo, but the crowd didn't do anything either.

Then, the drums and guitar played together, and Julia and Neil sang.

"_THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA!  
__THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!  
__TO THE FUNNY FARM!  
__WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME!_

_MWEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"_

(A/N: I would like to say that that is actually a real song, just not the last part. I threw that in there just to do it!)

The audience literally freaked out and ran out of the stadium.

"_I WANNA HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS!_"

Ima ran out onto stage, hands in the air. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted. "YOU JUST SCARED AWAY THE WHOLE AUDIENCE!"

The four Chao stopped dancing around onstage and looked towards the seats.

"THEY _DID_!" shouted Raven. She then laughed maniacally.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELVES?" asked Ima as she grabbed a dancing Neil by the throat and shook him. "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?"

Neil smiled drunkenly. "WE DRANK THE MAGIC STUFF!" he shouted.

Ima let go of Neil. The magic stuff? What was that supposed to be?

She reached for her cell phone, turned it on, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" she asked. "Rehab Institute of New Mexico? We got a problem . . ."

* * *

"Hmm . . ." said a man in a white lab-coat as he examined a thick brown liquid in a beaker. Ima and the band, now clean, watched with wide eyes.

"Mhmm . . ." he said as he grabbed a laser pen and shot a laser into the liquid. He picked up the beaker and threw it into a large device, then pressed a red button.

"Processing," said a mechanical voice, obviously the machine's. "Process complete."

A piece of paper shot out of a compartment, and immediately the man grabbed it and studied it.

"Mhmm . . ."

"Well?" asked Ima.

"It appears to be Espresso . . ."

"ESPRESSO?" shouted Ima. "YOU DO ALL THOSE SCIENTIFIC TESTS, WHEN IT'S JUST A CUP OF ESPRESSO?"

"Indeed . . . It's no wonder why you were all wild. You had a caffeine overdose!"

"Well of course!" said Julia. "We _need _caffeine! You know, so our bones won't get weak and we won't get osteoporosis . . ."

"THAT'S **_CALCIUM_** YOU STOOGE!" shouted Ima as she fwapped Julia upside the head.

"Well, thanks then," said Raven as she shook hands with the man. She grabbed a still-ranting Ima and pulled her out of the building, the rest of the band behind.

Julia, however, reached for her cell phone, turned it on, and dialed a number.

"Mental Institute of New Mexico? Yeah . . ." Julia looked over to Ima. "We have a problem . . ."

* * *

Neil: Hi everybody! We all had some laughs tonight, but there's one thing in here that isn't funny: caffeine overdose.

Julia: That's right, Neil! It's OK for people to drink coffee every once and awhile, but it's _not_ OK to become dependent on it.

Skippy: Becoming dependent on coffee can cause you to have high blood pressure, which is not good. Your heart may not be able to take it, and you might happen to . . . well . . . die! This could possibly have been the reason for Triforce90's grandmother's death: high pressure due to caffeine.

Raven: So remember, it's OK to drink coffee _sometimes_, but keep in mind that your body _can_ become dependent on it. You won't be able to get through the day without it, and that's just bad! So, once again, remember . . .

All: DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH COFFEE! See you next time! (wave)

* * *

Don't report my story because of the script at the end! There's no other way to write it!

And please, people, don't become too dependent on coffee! It can be bad for you!

Until then!


	12. LOSTII: Part Seven of the Pointless Adve...

A/N: Wooh! Another update! The time just flies by, huh?

Reviews!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: I didn't know you could get hyper on Tic Tacs . . . I eat them all the time and I don't get hyper. And thanks for saying I did a good job!

To Prince Izzy1: Glad you thought so!

To Guest/Chaos rock: Yeah, they would, but they're magical Chao! They don't get affected when they eat dirt! I'm so lame . . . And yes, I know for a fact that was a short chapter. You don't have to rub it in on me! (laughs) I would put this "Sango" person in, but I have no earthly idea who she is. And she seems too serious . . . To be put in this fic, that is.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12: LOST II: Part Seven of the Pointless Adventures!

(A/N: Credit for this chapter goes to Prince Izzy1 for thinking of the main storyline. Thanks, Prince!)

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" shouted Skippy as he watched the ocean get closer and closer. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

The other Chao tried to scream, but couldn't due to the fact that they still had their oxygen masks on.

Perhaps I should tell you just what was going on, eh? Well, it's really simple. The band was required to tour in Rome, Italy, and was currently on a private jet heading that way. It just so happens that the jet had run out of fuel . . . Yes, pilots are quite stupid that way.

Anyway, the band and the pilot were now speeding towards the Tyrrhenian Sea, with Skippy screaming his head off and the others just trying to stay calm.

Except for Julia, for she too had managed to get her oxygen mask off and was now displaying her vocal talents.

Without a sign of warning, the plane hit the Tyrrhenian and bobbed up and down in the water.

Raven pulled her mask off.

"Follow me!" she said as she got up out of her seat, pulled the cushion off, and headed towards the emergency exit. The other Chao followed suit, getting out of their seats and taking their cushions with them.

The four opened their door and plunged into the water below, just before the plain managed to fully sink into the water.

"Well," said Neil as he watched the plane fully submerge. "What do we do now?"

"Don't know . . ." said Julia. "Wait . . . Wasn't the pilot still in there?"

The four Chao floated there, the hot sun gleaming down on them.

Finally, it happened.

"OH SIT, SON!"

(A/N: If you're too stupid enough to get that, put an "H" in between the "S" and the "I".)

* * *

"You sure you don't have your cell phone?" asked Julia.

"Positive," said Raven as she sighed. "At least Ima and Kryptic are going on another flight . . . They would be in the same situation as us."

"How long have we been here, anyway?" asked Neil.

"About an hour . . ."

The four Chao continued to sit there, not knowing what else to do.

"Well, shouldn't we try to do something?" asked Skippy. "I mean, there may be a chance that we're real close to Italy."

"Don't know," said Raven. "Do we even know which direction Italy is?"

The four Chao sat there, again not knowing what to think.

"Wouldn't the tide bring us to the shore?" asked Julia.

"We could end up in Sicily, though," said Raven, matter-of-factly.

"WHO CARES?" asked Neil. "AT LEAST IT'S _SOMEWHERE_!"

"Good point."

The four Chao, again, floated there.

"Should we . . . get moving?" asked Julia.

"Fine by me."

The four Chao then began kicking their feet in the direction that the tide seemed to be going, hoping that they would be easily taken somewhere.

Neil, quite enjoying himself, began to sing a song. To be precise, it was "The Song Remains the Same" by Led Zeppelin.

(A/N: You can hear a clip of this song by going to w w w dot ledzeppelin dot com slash site underscore flash slash fs underscore discography dot html. Take the period off the end of the address and you got it! Now, on the left, click the album "Houses of the Holy". There, click on "The Song Remains the Same" and shake what your mama gave ya!)

"_I had a dream  
__Crazy dream  
__Anything I wanted to know  
__Any place I needed to go._

_Hear my song  
__People won't you listen now?  
__Sing along_

_You don't know what you're missing now  
__Any little song that you know  
__Everything that's small has to grow  
__And it has to grow!_

_California sunlight  
__Sweet Calcutta rain  
__Honolulu star bright  
__The song remains the same_

_Sing out Hare Hare  
__Dance the Hoochie Koo  
__City lights are oh, so bright  
__As we go sliding . . . sliding . . . sliding through"_

The four Chao continued to pedal for awhile, and then Raven broke the silence.

"And . . . that song really has nothing to do with the situation we're in."

"I know . . ." said Neil, almost solemn. "I know . . ."

* * *

"I SEE A SHORELINE!" shouted Julia as she pointed ahead.

The other three stared in disbelief . . . Indeed, a shoreline was right in front of them!

. . . Or . . . actually . . . still miles off. BUT THERE _WAS_ A SHORELINE!

"Just several more miles!" said Neil, happily as he began to pick up the pace.

"Yay . . ." said Raven, tiredly. "I'm so excited . . . Are you excited, 'cause . . . I'm sure excited . . ."

Raven then fell asleep, and, had it not been for Julia, almost fell off her cushion and into the water.

"I'll pull her . . ." she mumbled, a little angry about the situation she was in.

"We need motivation," said Skippy as he struggled to kick his cushion. "I know that the shore isn't that far off, but we're not properly motivated, and that means that we're not going as fast as we can. We just need something to get us to move faster . . ."

It was then that the Chao could hear a swirling noise behind them, and they could feel themselves getting pulled behind. They looked over their shoulder and gasped in shock.

A WATERSPOUT WAS HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS THEM!

"KICK! KICK!" shouted Skippy, now moving faster than it was before.

The Chao were too slow, however, and were sucked right into the thing.

"HANG ON!" shouted Neil.

"TO WHAT?" asked Julia.

As soon as it had come, the spout disappeared, sending the four Chao to an unknown destination.

Luckily, and because the author is getting bored with this chapter, the shore they were heading towards.

* * *

Julia opened her eyes quickly and spit seaweed out of her mouth.

"Disgusting . . ." she mumbled. She looked over to see that her friends were all right, even though there were thousands of fish flopping around them.

"Where are we, anyway?"

Just then, something hit her on the head.

Julia looked up to see a small girl of about five, poorly clothed and clutching a stick. The stick must've been what had just poked Julia.

"Uh . . ." said Julia, not knowing what to think. "Hello."

"Chi, o che cosa, siete?" asked the girl.

Italian? Were they in Italy?

"Uh . . ." Julia got up and made motions with their hands, much like Ayame had in Paris. "We . . . are from . . . America . . . and we . . . were stranded . . . in the ocean . . . Can you . . . help . . . us?"

The girl just stood there, confused. She then turned around and left.

"Uh . . ."

Julia then looked over to see her friend coming around.

"Where are we?" asked Raven.

"Apparently some Italian place," said Julia. "A little girl just spoke it."

"That would explain something," said Skippy. "What should we do?"

"Maybe one of the villagers knows English?" asked Neil.

"Nah," said Julia. "If they did, the girl would've been able to at least recognize it. She just left us here to rot."

"Well I'm taking a look around," said Raven as she got up. "If any of you want to follow, that's fine."

Skippy shrugged and followed Raven. The other two, who didn't know what else to do, followed as well.

About a block down the village streets, Julia recognized the same girl, holding the hand of some black-cloaked person.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Neil as he noticed the girl point to them.

"Maybe it's the mayor," said Raven. "Or the Elder."

The black figure made its way over to the four, who just stood there. The person finally reached them, grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it down to reveal . . .

"AMALIE?" asked the band in disbelief.

Amalie fwapped Skippy.

"IDIOT!" she shouted. "EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU DON'T FLY A PRIVATE JET OVER AN OCEAN!"

Amalie then fwapped Julia.

"AND YOU! . . . Well, I just don't like you . . ."

"Where are we, Amalie?" asked Raven.

"Somewhere . . ." she responded, looking around the village as well. "I just got here not too long ago. A couple of days, to be precise. They thought I was cool and made me their supreme ruler!"

She then clapped her hands twice. Two Italian men appeared behind her.

"GONZO! GUIDO! PREPARI UN POSTO PER I NOSTRI OSPITI!"

The two men saluted and ran away.

"They're getting a place ready for you now," said Amalie, putting her hood back on her head. "Follow me."

(A/N: To translate anymore Italian, go to w w w dot dictionary dot com. Then, click on "Translator" and do "Italian to English".)

The four Chao shrugged and followed Amalie throughout the village, watching the villagers do normal villager things. After about half a mile or so, they came across a large log cabin, furnished with mahogany and some happy, pretty stuff.

"Wow . . ." said the four Chao in amazement as they entered the building.

"This is where you'll stay," said Amalie as she motioned to several rooms left and right. "Make yourselves at home."

* * *

"GONZO!" shouted Raven from her throne as she clapped her hands twice.

Gonzo appeared in front of her and bowed.

"Fetch me lemonade!"

Gonzo stood there, obviously confused and unable to interpret what Raven had just said.

Raven sighed.

"Fetcheso . . . meso . . . lemonado . . ." she said, trying to make her statement sound Italian.

Gonzo stood there, now more confused than before.

Raven sighed in frustration. "At ease . . ."

Raven got up to get her lemonade, leaving poor Gonzo to try to interpret that last statement.

"Stupid Italian people," she grumbled as she walked down the wooden hallways. "Not knowing stupid English and acting like a bunch of . . . stupids."

Raven reached the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of lemon juice and a jar of sugar.

"Make me make my own stupid lemonade . . ."

Raven grabbed the top of the lemon juice bottle and tried her hardest to twist the cap off.

"OOF!" she shouted as she lost her grip and caused herself to fall on her rump.

"Stupid lemon bottles, making me . . . stupid . . ."

Raven grasped the cap again and tried to pull it off . . . once again.

This time, however, the lemon bottle flew out of Raven's hands and into the air.

"Woops . . ." muttered Raven as she watched the lemon juice get closer and closer to the hard floor.

CRACK!

Raven didn't notice a drop of juice headed right towards her face . . .

Actually, she did, just a little too late.

Raven inhaled to gasp, and . . .

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she shouted. "IT WENT UP MY NOSE! IT BURNS!"

Raven immediately tried her best to blow the acidic juice out of her nostril, only to have it go down her trachea.

For the lesser intelligent people that don't know the body, that's your windpipe.

"AAAAAH!" she shouted. "IT'S BURNING MY LUNGS!"

Fortunately for Raven, Gonzo had snapped out of his trance and ran to the kitchen.

"Uomo dell'OH . . ." said Gonzo quietly. He then left the room, leaving Raven to suffer her burning lung.

After about a couple of minutes, Amalie ran into the room with Gonzo behind her.

Amalie just stood there and stared, not knowing what to think.

"I could just . . . laugh at her," she said quietly. "I mean, there's nothing that we can really do."

Amalie turned to Gonzo, who just stood there, waiting to be bossed around.

"Or . . . I could do some kind of ridiculous punishment . . ."

Amalie turned back to Raven, who was trying to cough the acidic juice back up.

"Yeah . . . I think that's what I'll do . . ."

Amalie tried to look shocked.

"EVILDOER!" she shouted as she pointed an accusing finger to Raven. Raven stopped and looked at Amalie, confused.

The other members of the band walked into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Skippy as he saw Amalie pointing.

"You're friend has upset the Lemon Spirits!" she said, now speaking to Skippy. "SHE MUST BE BANNED!"

"Banned?" asked Julia, a little taken aback. "Do Lemon Spirits even exist?"

"YES!" shouted Amalie in return. "Don't they, Gonzo?"

Gonzo just shrugged.

"That's not fair!" shouted Neil. "If Raven has to be banned, we'll leave, too!"

_Ooh . . . _thought Amalie. _Not bad_.

"Fine!" shouted Amalie. "Of course, you must follow the banning rules. The village says that if a person must be banned, then we give them . . . uh . . ." Amalie didn't think she had to go this far . . .

"Yes?" asked Skippy, a little suspicious.

"A . . . complimentary breath mint!"

Amalie reached into her pocket and took out a pack of mints.

"Mints?" asked Neil, a little confused. "How would mints help us?"

"They . . . keep your breath fresh!"

The three just stood there. Gonzo just stood there, too.

"How about . . ." said Neil, "you can keep your breath mints, and you fly us to a place where the people speak English?"

"NO!" shouted Amalie. "YOU DARE DEFY THE VILLAGE'S CUSTOMS?"

"Yeah."

Amalie stood there. She had just heard the answer she had not expected.

"Follow me," she grumbled as she turned around to leave.

* * *

"Good to be home!" said Julia as she stepped into the airport.

"Yep!" said Neil. "And we got a souvenir!"

Raven and Skippy grunted as they pulled Gonzo out of the plane, who was looking around at the airport with fascinated eyes.

"Well, Gonzo?" asked Raven as she looked up at the Italian man. "What do you think? This is _America_."

Gonzo sat there. Then, unexpectedly, he got up, screamed, and ran away.

"Well . . ." said Skippy as they Chao watched the Italian man disappear. "I guess we don't get free service anymore."

The other Chao nodded.

* * *

These chapters get harder and harder to write! I must not be interested anymore . . . I already know how I'm going to end the fic . . .

Anyway, please Review!


	13. Kryptic teh Hitgirl: Part Eight of the P...

A/N: Reviews!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: I'm going to use that idea for this chapter! Hope you like it!

To ficmaster: Oh wow . . . This is a coincidence . . . I forgot all about your Chao, Gonzo. The Italian guy, Gonzo, is a human, not your Chao. I hope I didn't piss you off or anything . . . Sorry! (smiles nervously)

To Amy Rose: Why are they weird? Because there's nothing there for you to do? Because you can't go SHOPPING? You saying that the chapter was weird is a compliment to me. Thank you.

To Prince Izzy1: You thought that was good? I thought it was rather random on my account . . . Oh well!

And now, the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Kryptic teh Hitgirl: Part Eight of the Pointless Adventures!

Julia and Raven walked through the mall, clutching their shopping bags. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon . . . Perfect for shopping and doing nothing.

Just before the two could get to Bus, who was patiently waiting outside, a man in a trench coat came up to them and stopped them.

The man opened up his trench coat, and . . .

"AH!" shouted Julia as she covered her eyes. "NUDIST!"

"What?" asked the man in the coat as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Forgive her," said Raven, over the screams of Julia. "She's a spaz."

The man and Raven continued to watch Julia run around in circles. After a while, the man cleared his throat.

"My name is Jean Paul, and I'm a truant officer."

(A/N: Jean is pronounced like John, except you have an buzzing sound for the first letter. Kind of like "Shzawn")

Raven nodded, taking her eyes off Julia. "I could sort of tell."

"Yes. And you're a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

There was an awkward silence.

"You're supposed to be in school," said Jean Paul, breaking the ice.

"Am I?" asked Raven, confused.

"Yes."

"I don't think so . . ."

"Are you talkin' smack?" The man pulled out a leather belt and gave it a crack.

"NO!" Raven waved her hands as if motioning the officer to back off.

"Then what _are_ you talkin'?"

"I'm saying that I don't have to go to school because I'm in a band."

The truant officer stared at Raven, then put his belt away.

"I see," said Jean, pulling out a magnifying glass and examining Raven. "Now that you mention it, you do look like the lass on that '17' magazine cover."

(A/N: I don't know if that's a world-wide thing . . . Forgive me!)

Raven went wide-eyed. "I'm not going to ask how you know what that is."

"Good." Jean put his magnifier up. "Either way, you need to go to school."

(A/N: Now that I think about it, it may be spelt Jhon. Don't know . . .)

"But I just said . . ."

"I don't care!" Jean pulled out his belt and gave Raven a smack. "At least go to school for . . . a day or so."

Julia came up to them, apparently over her fear. "I don't want to go to school."

"You heard what we were talking about?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Julia, rolling her eyes. "Duh."

Jean ignored the Hero Chao. "Anyway, just go to school for one day. _One day_, and that's it."

Raven let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

Jean Paul then walked away, as soon as he had come.

"You know what I don't understand?" asked Julia.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Why we even need to go. I mean, we're making money! And do you know what else I don't understand? I don't understand why that man even cares if we get an education! And do you know what _else_ I don't understand? I don't understand why that man wore a trench coat!"

"Are you done?" asked Raven. "I mean, is there anything else that you don't understand?"

"Actually . . . there is. I don't understand how a thermos keeps things both hot _and_ cold."

Raven glared at Julia with half-open eyes, then fwapped her.

* * *

Kryptic fell out of Bus. "WE'RE HERE!" she said, getting up excitedly.

Iyou, who didn't necessarily need to go to school, honked the horn. "GET OFF BUS!" he shouted, looking over to the band.

"No."

Neil crossed his arms and glared at the bus driver.

"Um . . . I wasn't really expecting that answer . . . Could you say something else?"

Neil sighed. "Yay. School."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" shouted Iyou as he pointed at Neil. "You're a NERD!"

"What?" asked Neil, a little startled.

"Huh?"

The rest of the Chao waited for Neil to get off Bus . . .

* * *

"This is it . . ." said Raven quietly as she put a hand to the classroom door.

"You're a brave Chao, Rae . . ." said Skippy as he backed away. "I'll see you . . ."

"Uh uh!" shouted Kryptic, grabbing onto Skippy and pulling him back. "You're in this class, too!"

Skippy sighed. "OK . . . I'm ready."

"One . . ." said Raven.

"Two . . ." said Neil.

"THREE!"

Raven pushed open the door, and the four Chao walked in.

"Where's the teacher?" asked Julia, looking around.

"Must've died," said Skippy, picking up his books and preparing to leave. "Might as well go . . ."

"Skippy, sit down!" said Raven, pulling Skippy back into his seat. "I know it's scary, but it's just . . ."

"Welcome to Sex-Ed., everybody!" shouted the teacher as he walked into the room. "I'm your teacher, Mr. Bob, and I'll be teaching you today!"

(A/N: I know that Chao do a dance to make eggs, but . . . COME ON! THAT'S GOTTA BE CENSORSHIP OR _SOMETHING_!)

The students clapped.

"Now, I need a volunteer to . . ."

"HOLY . . ." shouted Skippy. Raven put a hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing the sentence.

"So sorry," said Raven as she motioned for the teacher to continue.

"Yes, anyway . . . I need a volunteer to tell me what makes the juice that is used to form an embryo. Hmm . . . You there! Over there!"

Neil raised his head. "Me?"

"Yes! Tell me, what makes the juice that is used to form an embryo?"

Neil puckered up and got a disgusted look on his face. "Um . . ." he said, when he realized that he was actually expected to answer. "The . . . the . . ."

All eyes were on him.

". . . Kids . . .?" he said, meekly.

"Hmm . . . I don't what these "kids" are that you're talking about," said Mr. Bob as he looked at some papers. "But the correct answer is . . ."

Julia burst out laughing.

"I GET IT!" she shouted, elbowing Kryptic in the side. "_KIDS_!"

Kryptic sat there, confused. Then, she too beamed. "Oooooh!"

Raven just sat there, embarrassed by what her friends were doing. The other class made paper airplanes and threw them. Yay.

* * *

"So . . ." said Neil, looking at an agenda. "What do we have next?"

"Health," said Julia as she folded up her schedule.

"We have Geography," said Kryptic as she, Raven, and Skippy headed off towards the upstairs rooms. "See ya."

Julia and Neil walked to class, not saying anything. Julia occasionally laughed, remembering the incident earlier.

The two Chao walked into Room 208, where Health was supposed to be taking place. They appeared to be late for class, however, when they noticed that the teacher was passing things out to the students . . . quite angrily, in fact.

"THESE ARE CONDOMS!" shouted the teacher as he passed out the _condom_ents. "WHERE THESE, OR YOU'LL GET STDs AND **DIE**!"

Neil and Julia sat down; Neil too busy trying to sneak in, and Julia too busy trying to hold back laughter.

The teacher went back to his desk, then looked at Julia and Neil in anger. "YOU TWO!"

The two Chao immediately looked at their teacher.

"ROCKSTAR WANNABES! DON'T DO DRUGS! YOU'LL GET ADDICTED AND **DIE**!"

Neil and Julia exchanged glances.

"YOU TWO! BETSY AND BILL!"

Two Chao from the back looked up.

"WEAR SUNSCREEN! YOU'LL GET CANCER AND **DIE**!"

And this went on, and on, and on . . .

* * *

The five Chao sat at lunch, discussing what had happened during their day. Neil and Julia told the Dark Chao what had happened in Health, and the Darks shared an equally disturbing event, involving an African tribe and certain rituals.

It was then that they all had to go to gym class. What fun!

"I hate gym class . . ." said Raven as she sat in the bleachers. "I'm not moving from this spot."

"MOVE!" shouted the coach as he shoved Raven off.

"Well . . ." said Raven, brushing herself off and looking pissed. "He certainly isn't a gentleman . . ."

"I can't do dodge ball!" shouted Skippy as he rubbed his hands. "I'm a guitarist! I _work_ with my hands!"

It was then that a red ball flew into Skippy's face, knocking him to the ground.

Four Chao from across the court laughed at Skippy.

"Works with his hands!" shouted one of them. "He can't even catch something! Some hands!"

(A/N: I cannot make insults if my life depended on it!)

Kryptic helped Skippy up, then glared daggers at the four. "Losers . . ." she mumbled.

"HEY!" she then shouted, getting the four to stop laughing. "FRUITS!"

"Yeah?" asked the one that made fun of Skippy . . . Obviously the leader. He was a Dark Chao with a blood-red . . . thingy.

Before he could realize what was going on, a ball flew right into his face, knocking him down.

The other three that were with him looked from him to Kryptic, him to Kryptic . . .

Then, they screamed and ran away.

"YAY!" shouted the band as Kryptic smiled.

It was then that the "boss", who shall now be known as Boss, got up.

"YOU THROW LIKE A GIRL!" he said, shouting across the court.

The five Chao just stared at him. Just stared . . .

"You hit me!" shouted Boss as he got up and made his way to Kryptic. "Nobody hits me and gets away with it!"

Kryptic just stood there, not a bit intimidated.

Boss walked up to Kryptic and stared into her eyes. Kryptic did the same . . . Except her eyes were half-opened.

This went on for a couple of minutes . . .

Then Boss punched Neil in the face, reached into his pockets, and pulled out a shiny, super pencil! Boss ran away.

"He stole my silver pencil!" shouted Neil.

"Well, crap!" shouted Kryptic as she put a fist in her hands. "We gotta go after him!"

Kryptic did just that and ran after Boss, the others following her.

After a while of running, Kryptic cleverly found out that Boss was hiding in a storage closet. She opened the door, and already she could feel her pupils growing large.

"It's too dark . . ." she mumbled, pulling her head out. "We need to do something else."

"But what?" asked Julia.

The five Chao sat there.

Kryptic then stood up, opened the door, and put a hand to her mouth.

"This is a 357 Magnum!" she shouted. "One of the most powerful handguns in the world! It could blow your head off . . . The only thing is, I can't remember if I shot four rounds or five . . . So you gotta ask yourself . . . DO YA FEEL LUCKY? HUH? DO YA, PUNK?"

"Go ahead!" shouted Raven. "Make her day!"

Kryptic fwapped Julia upside the head.

"OW!" shouted Julia. "What was that for?"

"Oh . . . sorry. The author made a typo."

Kryptic fwapped Raven upside the head.

"Skippy," she said, looking to Skippy. "The device."

Skippy reached into his pocket and dug deeply. After a while, he pulled out a small grenade and handed it to Kryptic.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she shouted as she pulled the pin and threw the grenade in there. The rest of the Chao ducked.

Andit wasgood thatthey did, because the hallway was soon flooded with dust.

* * *

"So . . . _this_ is what the outside world looks like now."

The band turned back to Kryptic.

"Kryptic," began Skippy, "you were only in jail for thirty minutes."

"Small comment. Means nothing."

"Well, it certainly means _something_ in the end," said Julia, folding her arms. "We have to pay for the damage done to the school."

"And," said Neil, "that bail to get you out was 20,000 dollars, seeing that you gravely injured someone."

"Oh well," said Kryptic, putting her arms behind her head. "Just a day in the life of a Hitgirl."

"What?" asked the band, a little wide-eyed.

"Nothing. Nothing."

* * *

KRYPTIC IS IN THE MOB! WOAH!

A little note to all of you guys, the last three chapters of this fic are going to be very tragic in some parts. When a band breaks up, it _is_ tragic . . . Hope that doesn't make any of you guys _too_ sad!

Anyway, REVIEW!


	14. BICYCLE RACE!: Part Nine of the Pointles...

A/N: Well, hello everyone! Is it time to update? Yes, I think it is!

To Ria the Shiekah: I'm so glad you Reviewed all my crap! And the fic has to end somewhere… This is the only thing I can think of. I'm sorry. I want a magical Samurai! But I've got Raven! (hugs Raven, who waves)

To Prince Izzy X: I see you changed your penname! That's cool! The health class part made me laugh a lot when I was writing… something that normally doesn't happen that much!

Anyway, enjoy the show!

* * *

"I'm bored," said Neil as he fell to the ground.

"We just got here…" said Raven, eyeing Neil with a bit of concern.

"Oh yeah…"

It had been five days, seven hours, forty minutes, and twelve seconds since the schooling incident, and the Chao were now enjoying a nice picnic at the local park.

"Please pass the potato salad," said Raven, motioning to a blue bowl.

"My pleasure!" said Julia, making a disgusted face as she handed the bowl to the Dark Chao sitting across from her.

"My compliments to the chef that made these wonderful biscuits," said Skippy, reaching for another biscuit.

"That would be the Phillsbury Doughboy," said Neil, taking a bite of fried chicken.

"Oh…"

"What are you going to eat, Julia?" asked Raven, noticing the Hero Chao digging into the picnic basket.

Julia smiled with glee as she revealed a foot-long sub.

"It's my specialty!" shouted Julia. "The Julia Sub!"

"What's it go?" asked Skippy, stuffing two more biscuits into his mouth.

"Pepperoni, lettuce, chicken breast, olives, and a small dab of mayonnaise!"

"Sounds like the spawn of Hell," said Raven, a little disgusted.

"No way! It's awesome!"

Julia licked her lips and slowly brought the sandwich to her mouth.

It was then that a Frisbee flew in from nowhere, and smacked Julia's hands. A little startled, Julia threw the sandwich into the air, which hit the grass behind her.

"NO!" she shouted, noticing ants already crawling around on the bread. "MY SANDWICH!"

"Sorry!" called out the voice of a young boy. Julia, however, did not accept.

"YOU RUINED MY SANDWICH!" she shouted, getting up and running towards the boy. The boy shrieked and ran away.

The other three Chao watched in amusement.

"Lunch _and _a show!" said Neil.

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH!"

Julia had now gotten exceptionally close to the panicking boy, who was running for his life.

"GOOD GRIEF!" he shouted. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"YOU RUINED MY SANDWICH!"

The boy noticed a bulletin board approaching him, and he quickly ducked under it and continued to run.

Julia, however, did not notice this road hazard.

_BAM!_

Julia twirled around, dazed, and fell on her butt.

"Ow," she said, clutching her face.

"WOAH!" shouted a voice from not too far off. "Are you OK?"

Julia looked up to see her good friend, Kryptic, looking towards the Chao in concern.

"Yeah," said Julia, standing up, "but I think I broke my face."

"Let's see," said Kryptic, now standing face-to-face with the bass guitarist.

Julia slowly removed her hand, revealing her face.

"It looks fine to me," said Kryptic.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm…"

Kryptic took her index finger and lightly flicked the area between Julia's eyes.

"Did that hurt?"

"No."

"You're fine."

Julia smiled, and Kryptic returned it.

"What was it that you ran into, anyway?"

Julia stopped smiling. "I don't know. I guess I should check it out, huh?"

"It _might _be a good idea."

Julia looked behind Kryptic and noticed that she had run into the park's notice board.

"We should check this thing out," said Julia walking up to it. "You never know what you can find. One time, this guy lost his cucumber."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" asked Kryptic, shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah… He never found it, though."

"Aw…" said Kryptic. "That sucks."

The two Chao stared at the notice board for a while, until Kryptic let out a shriek in delight.

"What is it?" asked Julia, a bit interested to see what the other was excited about.

"Read!" Kryptic pointed to a small flier on the board.

_TERRAIN RACE 500!_

_THE BICYCLE RACE FOR ALL WHO WANT TO HAVE FUN!_

_The TERRAIN RACE 500 is a fun-filled bicycle race that spans from The City Park to the top of Mt. Cyanide, a distance that covers over one-hundred miles! The race is too be held on March 5 at 2:30. All people that wish to compete should sign up at the City Hall._

_FIRST PRIZE IS 1000 DOLLARS IN COLD, HARD CASH!_

_WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!_

"OOOOOH!" shouted Julia, now just as excited as Kryptic. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE UBER-FUN!"

"I WANNA SIGN UP!" shouted Kryptic, bouncing up and down. "I WANNA SIGN UP!"

"Should we get the others to compete?" asked Julia. "I mean, it might be a nice way to burn off a whole lot of weight. And it says that it's for all who want to have fun."

"That's a good idea," said Kryptic, loosing a bit of her excitement. "After all, we all need something to do."

"LET'S GO TELL THEM!"

"YAY!"

* * *

"A bicycle race?" asked Skippy.

Julia nodded. "Yeah! And the first-prized winner wins a thousand dollars!"

"Sounds like fun," said Neil, looking at Raven. Raven nodded.

"Just where does this thing take place?" asked Raven, interested in where the race might take them.

"It starts from here and ends at the summit of Mt. Cyanide," said Kryptic, nodding her head.

"Mt. Cyanide?" asked Raven. "Isn't that an active volcano?"

The five Chao looked to the south towards the mountain of Cyanide. It was a steep looking mountain, with a jagged summit that seemed to be saying "I AM YOUR DOOM!" As if by coincidence, a bucket-full of lava spewed from the top. Eerie and dramatic music seemed to be playing in the background.

The Chao gulped.

"No problem!" said Julia, waving it off. "They wouldn't hold a race on something that could pose a threat!"

"She's got a point," said Neil, looking at Raven. Raven shrugged.

"Let's sign up."

* * *

"Welcome to City Hall, kiddos!" shouted the mayor of Falcon Point. "What can I do ya for?"

(A/N: Falcon Point, Minnesota, is a city that I have made up! It does not exist! I don't think…)

"We're here to sing up for the bicycle race!" shouted Julia, bouncing up and down.

"Ah yes!" The mayor reached into his desk. "The race to the top of Mt. Cyanide!"

The Chao nodded.

"Well, that shouldn't be any problem. There's an admittance fee of…"

"Wait…" began Skippy. "The sign didn't say anything about an admittance fee."

"That's because it doesn't matter!" shouted the mayor. "Now, if you will please pay two pennies."

The Chao shrugged and handed over two pennies each.

"WOOHOO! A WHOLE DIME!" The mayor did a dance in victory.

"Now just sign these forms," said the mayor after calming down.

"Forms?" asked Raven, taking one and examining it. Upside down.

"Just to saying that we're not responsible for the unlikely event of your death."

The Chao made an "Oh, I see," face and signed the forms.

"Now, every participant gets a complimentary cyanide pill, seeing that we're going to the top of Mt. Cyanide!" The mayor did a laugh and handed each of the Chao a small pill.

"Gee… Uh… thanks…" said Kryptic, examining the pill from top and bottom.

"Don't mention it, kiddies! Now, go have fun and wait for the event!"

The Chao left the room, trying their hardest not to freak out about the weirdo mayor.

* * *

"Looks like there's a lot of people participating," began Raven as she wheeled her black bicycle up to the center of the City Park.

"Actually, that's just part of the audience," said Skippy. "About half of the other contestants couldn't make it."

"What happened?" asked Neil.

"They took their complimentary cyanide pills."

The Chao sighed and shook their heads sadly.

Julia wheeled her pink bicycle up to the starting line, then mounted it. "Good luck, you guys!"

"Good luck to you too, Julia!" said Kryptic. "Seeing that you're going to need it and all."

"Oooh . . ." said Neil, Raven, and Skippy, noticing Kryptic's mediocre burn.

"Oh, _I'm _the one that needs luck?" asked Julia. "_You're _the one that needs luck, seeing those two small legs of yours."

"Oooh . . ."

"Now both of you stop it," said Neil. "We all need luck… You guys more than me, because _I'm _the one that's going to win."

"Ha!" shouted Skippy. "We'll see about that! You're forgetting that I won the 50 yard dash at Chao High."

"That was 50 _yards_!" shouted Raven. "This is 50 _miles_! Besides, _I'm_ the one that's going to win, because _I'm _the one that whooped you at winning the _Most Athletic Award_ last year!"

The five Chao gnashed their teeth together and growled.

Iyou wheeled up on a green tricycle. "Hi guys!" he shouted, waving.

The five Chao didn't do a thing. Julia glared daggers with Kryptic. Raven glared daggers with Skippy. Neil leaned forward on his bicycle and pretended to be revving up his engine.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" shouted a person with the starting flag. "GET SET!"

The six Chao turned their attention to the track in front of him.

"GO!"

Five Chao took off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Iyou slowly pedaled his tricycle at a mile per hour.

* * *

Neil panted swiftly as he continued at the pace he was going.

"You look a little tired, Neil!" shouted Kryptic as she passed him. "Why don't you just give up right now?"

Neil gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to speed up.

Up ahead a little ways, Raven and Julia was pedaling at twenty miles an hour, not even panting.

"You ain't going to win!" shouted Julia as she sped up a little. "You have to remember I lived in Tennessee, and there were _plenty _of places to get exercise!"

"Shut your trap, bumpkin!" shouted Raven as she also sped up. "You need not forget that I was one of the people that passed the torch at the Olympics in Athens!"

Julia glanced at Raven. "You've never been to Athens!"

"But I know _one _place I'm going!"

"And where is that?"

"**MT. CYANIDE!**"

Raven let out a girlish giggle as she suddenly sped up ten miles, as if she had just gotten a sudden energy boost. Julia gasped at how much energy the Chao had.

Meanwhile in the back, Kryptic was giving Neil a run for his money.

"COME ON!" she shouted. "I'M GETTING BORED! I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD JUST GO AHEAD AND GET IN FIRST NOW!"

Kryptic pedaled up to Julia and gave a wave.

"HI!" she shouted. Julia just glared at her.

"Not now! I'm trying to think of a way to pass up Raven!"

Kryptic looked ahead and saw that Raven was indeed pretty far up.

"No problem!" Kryptic then gained an energy boost much like Raven's. Julia just couldn't believe what was going on.

Julia continued to pedal, trying her hardest not to let Kryptic and Raven get to her. She smiled as she saw the Falcon Point River approaching, its slow flowing water giving her a nice peaceful air. She saw the bridge coming up, as well, and knew that it was going to be a bumpy ride across the wood.

She then heard someone closing in from behind.

Turning her head around, she noticed Neil gaining speed. He seemed to be struggling quite a bit, as bike riding had never come easy to him. Julia smiled as she turned her head back around.

Only to notice that she was about to fly into the Falcon Point River!

"EEK!" she shouted as the thick mud stopped the bicycle, sending Julia off of it and into the river. Silently, she cursed the force of inertia.

She then silently cursed again as she noticed Neil take her position.

"No matter…" she said, quietly. "I'll just get my bike and continue on with the race."

She got herself out of the cold water and headed over to her bike. She began to push on the handlebars…

…Only to notice that her bike had gotten stuck in the mud.

"CRAP!" she shouted.

* * *

Iyou smiled as he noticed Falcon Point River approaching slowly. Just a couple of more yards and he'll be on the bridge!

Slowly pedaling his tricycle, he noticed that one of the racers had fallen behind in the race. She appeared to have fallen into the river, and now she couldn't get her bike out of the mud banks! Que lastima…

(A/N: That means "What a shame" in Spanish!)

"Hey Julia!" he shouted as he slowly pedaled onto the bridge.

Julia scowled at him as she watched him continue his slow trekking.

* * *

Raven smiled lightly as she noticed that she had already pedaled onto Mt. Cyanide soil. All she had to do was bike up the winding path and she would be fine!

Pedaling a few miles up, she noticed that Skippy was off of his bike and sitting next to it, looking at the ground below.

Wait a minute… Skippy?

Raven realized that she had enough time to chat with him for awhile. After all, she needed to know how the hell she got in front of her so fast!

"Hey Skippy," she said as she slowed her bike to a stop. "How did you get in front of me?"

"I pedaled…" he said, not taking his eyes off of the ground.

"Well… yeah… I kinda figured that out… Why aren't you still pedaling, then?"

"I'm afraid of heights!" he shouted, rocking back and forth.

Of course. If he was afraid of airplanes, he should've been afraid of heights.

"Well…" began Raven, "see ya."

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he shouted, lunging at the back wheel of Raven's bike.

"LET GO!" she shouted, trying to pedal away. Skippy had somehow gotten the bike to keep from moving!

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he shouted again.

Raven kicked his hand, forcing him to let go of the wheel.

* * *

Kryptic hummed a little jingle as she rode up the trail, waiting to pass up Raven. It was then that she saw the competing Dark Chao, and… Skippy on the ground?

Raven had just kicked Skippy's hand off of something and was continuing her way up the mountain. Kryptic, feeling a little sorry for Skippy, stopped next to him.

"Are you OK?" she asked, noticing that Skippy looked a little paranoid.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he shouted,

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Uh…" Kryptic looked a little frantic as she watched Raven turn a corner. "Skippy, I kinda need to go now, so…"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he shouted.

Kryptic sighed. She was going to regret this.

And she knew it when she saw Neil pass her up.

* * *

Iyou happily rocked his head side to side, moving to the rhythm of his small trike. He then noticed that Kryptic and Skippy were approaching him. He waved.

"HI GUYS!"

Kryptic growled.

* * *

"Almost… there…" said Raven, faintly. The finish line was a few yards away!

"Almost…"

She crossed it.

"YES!" she shouted as Neil crossed. "I DID IT! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON!"

Neil smiled. "Good job, Rae."

"I **_TOLD _**YOU I WOULD WIN! I PWNED YOU! YEAH!"

Raven did a victory dance.

A few moments later, Iyou came peddling across the finish line.

"I DID IT!" he shouted. "I DID IT!"

* * *

"Uh… Guys?"

Neil, Julia, Skippy, and Kryptic looked up at Raven.

"Listen… I'm sorry for all the things I did when I won, and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry…"

"That's OK, Rae," said Julia. "We know that your competitive side gets over you sometimes."

Neil looked at Julia. "Actually, I didn't even _know _Raven had a competitive side."

"Well," began Raven, "I just thought I'd tell you guys that I got the trophy engraved with _all _our names on it. To me, we're all winners!"

"Aw…" said Kryptic as she took Raven's first prize trophy. "That's so sweet!"

"It certainly is…" said Skippy. "Raven, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Why is your name three times larger than the rest of ours?"

Raven took the trophy back. "Because _I'm _the one that actually won it! If you ever want to look at it, it'll be in my house."

The four Chao sweatdropped as Raven walked away.

* * *

That's the chapter, everyone! I hope you guys liked it!

I just thought I would tell you that the next chapter is the last part of the pointless adventures! I hope that doesn't upset you guys or anything. The next three chapters are devoted to the end of the fic, and the second genre of the fic will be Tragedy.

I know… it scares me too…

Anyway, see you next time!


	15. The Great Gig in the Sky: Final Part of ...

A/N: At last! The final installment of the Pointless Adventures! I am ashamed to say that after this chapter, things will be getting more and more serious. Otherwise, I wouldn't know how to end the fic.

Reviews!

To ficmaster: I update every Friday, or try to, so please don't say "Update soon". I can't stand it when people do that. I don't mean to snap at you or anything. Just letting you know. (smiles)

To Kryptic teh Foxie: Yay! Go you!

To Prince Izzy X: Well, you don't have to wait anymore, 'cause here it is!

To Amy Rose: I think I'll make Queen Carolyn the airplane instructor, if that's OK. I have a good idea on how to use her!

Another note I would like to say is that I did **NOT **proofread this, so there may be some errors. I didn't want to XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Great Gig in the Sky: Final Part of the Pointless Adventures!

"This song is really getting on my nerves…" said Raven, hearing the McDonald's theme.

"I know," said Julia. "They try to make it all rap or something."

"BAH DAH DAH DAH DAH! I'M LOVIN IT!"

Raven reached for a pillow on the sofa, grabbed it, and threw it at the TV.

"You didn't really have to do that," said Neil, slouching.

"Yeah," answered Skippy. "She did."

The four Chao sat there, literally bored out of their minds. There was absolutely _nothing _to do. They had gone over all their video games about ten times already, and there was nothing interesting on TV.

"Are you bored with your life?" asked a person on the TV.

"Yes…" answered all four Chao.

"Are you looking for excitement?"

"Yes…"

"Would you give _anything _to be able to pilot an airplane?"

Raven, Skippy, and Neil's eyes widened. "No…" they answered, not really knowing what to think. Julia, however, seemed to perk up.

"Then call 1-800-770-FREE! That's 1-800-770-FREE! Call now for a FREE brochure!"

"That pun sucked," said Raven.

"That commercial sucked," said Skippy. "That didn't spark my interest in flying _at all_."

"You'd have to be an idiot if you got called that number," said Neil, nodding.

Julia, however, was on the phone.

"Hello? Yeah. I wanna free brochure!"

* * *

Julia squealed as she opened her front door. By now, she should have her free brochure in the mail!

Skipping to the mailbox, she opened the latch and… THERE IT WAS! THERE! IN THE BACK! A TINY LITTLE PAMPHLET!

Julia looked right of her mailbox and, sure enough, there was Neil getting his mail at the same time.

"HEY NEIL!" shouted Julia, catching Neil's attention and waving the brochure in the air. "I GOT MY BROCHURE FOR FLYING LESSONS!"

Neil hurried over to his friend, leaving his own mailbox door open for people to come and steal. Fortunately for him, no one did.

"You're still seriously considering flying lessons?" asked Neil.

"Yeah!" Julia opened the pamphlet. "I've _always _wanted to drive an airplane!

"Pilot," said Neil, correcting her.

Julia swatted a hand at him. "Small mistake. Means nothing."

Neil peered over Julia's arm, trying his best to take a glimpse at what was written.

_At Queen Carolyn's Flying School, we guarantee that you'll be a pilot in no time! Our courses off unique hands-on experience so that you can be one with the plane and learn at the same time! _

Neil looked to the left to see a man piloting an airplane, giving the thumbs-up and grinning cheesily. Neil smirked at the picture, then continued reading.

_Signing up is easy! Just come down to Queen Carolyn's Flying School to sign up! _

_A five week course costs 500 dollars!_

"COME ON!" shouted Julia, grabbing Neil's hand. "LET'S GO GET BUS!"

Neil reluctantly followed, knowing that this was going to be something.

* * *

Julia yanked on her friend's hand anxiously. "COME ON, RAVEN! WE WANNA GET GOOD SEATS!"

"I'm only here because Neil ran away, and you needed someone with you," said Raven, calmly making her way into the small theater. "And besides, we're the only ones here."

Julia, however, ran ahead and got a seat up front. "Mine!" she shouted. She then looked back at Raven and said, "Sorry. This row's reserved."

Raven rolled her eyes as she sat down the row nearest her. It wasn't like she was going to be paying attention. She would just sink back in her chain and watch the moving picture.

The lights began to dim and Julia squealed about the fourth time that day. "IT'S STARTING!" she shouted, jumping up and down in her sea. Raven sarcastically clapped her hands.

"Welcome to _Queen Carolyn's Flying School_!" said an Angel Chaos Chao that appeared on the screen. "I'm Queen Carolyn, or just Carolyn, if you'd like to call me that!"

"HI CAROLYN!" shouted Julia, waving at the screen. Raven blinked.

"Here at my flying school, I'll be teaching you the basics of flying an airplane, such as takeoff and landing."

"Ooooh…" said Julia, eyes wide with wonder. Raven yawned.

"First off, I'd like to explain how an airplane works."

"OK!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"As the plane gathers speed, the wind on the top of the wing moves slower than that on the bottom of the wing. Because the wind is slower, the pressure of the wing is less. Since the pressure on the bottom of the wing is greater, it creates a force called lift, which pushes the plain up into the air."

"Ooo.."

"Before you take your first step inside a cockpit, let me tell you that the excitement may cause you to have a heart attack. We would like to remind you that _Queen Carolyn's Flying School _is not responsible for death or injury."

Raven's eyes went wide with feat at that statement.

"And please remember to HAVE FUN!"

"I WILL! I WILL!" Julia started jumping in her seat once again.

The lights came back on. Julia stood up and ran over to Raven, grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the exit.

"We get to meet Miss Carolyn now!" shouted Julia, not seeming to notice that Raven was being bumped, bruised, and burned on the floor.

* * *

Julia shielded her eyes as she scanned the large grass runway. "Where could she be?" she asked, scanning the horizon.

"No idea…" said Raven, not really caring to help Julia look. "She probably went to the John or something."

"No… Something's wrong."

Raven shrugged and sat down on the grass, then laid back. "Whatever."

Julia heard something from up above, looked up, and saw a small red airplane approaching the runway. "THERE!" she shouted, pointing up. Raven slowly looked up, her white eyes not absorbing the sun's glare.

The plane circled around and lowered itself towards the ground. Now that it was closer, Raven could tell it was a basic racing plane… Was Julia going to learn how to race planes?

Disturbing images filled her head…

The plane made contact with the grass, causing the plane to slow down. Eventually the plane came to a complete stop, and Julia spastically started to run over to the plane, waving her arms in the air.

An Angel Chaos Chao, apparently Queen Carolyn, stepped out of the plane and saw Julia's spastic waving. Carolyn smiled and waved.

"HI!" shouted Julia, stopping in front of Carolyn and waving. "I'M JULIA!"

"I know!" said Carolyn, cheerfully. "You gave me some information about yourself through the mail, remember?"

"Oh…" Julia looked around, as if browsing the files in her brain to remember.

"Anyway, we might as well get started. You're not going to learn anything if we stay on the ground."

"Righto!"

Julia watched Carolyn climb into the airplane, looking back and waving for Julia to follow. Julia squealed as she climbed into the cockpit.

"OK," said Carolyn, sitting down in the pilot seat. "Since you're new, I'm just going to show you the controls while _I _fly, OK?"

Julia took the passenger seat and smiled. "OK!"

(A/N: OK, I have _no _idea how to fly a plane, so just bear with me!)

Carolyn looked at the floor as she put her foot on the gas pedal and pressed it to the floor. The plane started to gain speed, causing Julia to squeal with delight.

Julia pressed her face to the window as she watched everything go by faster and faster.

"Now, were you paying attention to the video?" asked Carolyn. "About lift?"

"Yeah," said Julia, looking back to Carolyn.

"Well, we're about to go fast enough to get the plane off the ground. Look outside."

Julia watched as the ground seemed to get smaller and smaller every second. THEY WERE FLYING!

"Now look here." Julia looked over as Carolyn pointed to a meter on the dashboard (?). "That's an altimeter. It tells us our altitude, and for this plane, we don't want to go over 10,000 feet."

Julia nodded as she saw the altimeter get higher and higher, now reaching 7000 feet.

"If you want to go down, you grab this thing and pull down." Carolyn grabbed a wheel-looking thing and pulled down. Sure enough, Julia noticed that altimeter's number decreasing.

"If you want to go up, you push up. If you want to go left of right, you move the wheel to the left or right."

Carolyn did so.

"Is this all there is to flying?" asked Julia.

"Nope. You still have to land."

Carolyn pulled down on the wheel, causing the plane to go down. "Notice how if I put the wheel in it's normal position, the plane flattens out. We have to try to get it to land as flat as possible while still decreasing elevation."

Carolyn let the plane fly forward a little ways and then turned it around to where it was facing the runway. Julia could see Raven, still sitting on the grass.

"Watch how I just gently pull."

Julia looked back over to the wheel and saw that Carolyn was indeed pulling down very slowly. The plane decreased elevation, the plane still seeming parallel to the ground.

"We're about to land. Look out the window. It's a lot more exciting when you see the ground from this point-of-view."

Julia looked back out the window and saw Raven's black figure get closure. She could now tell that Raven was looking up at the plane, her monotone look still the same.

Julia felt the plane hit the ground and looked back out the front window.

"From here on out you slowly press the brakes, like you would when you drive a car."

Julia noticed the plane was loosing momentum, and soon enough the entire aircraft came to a complete stop.

Carolyn looked at Julia and smiled. "And that's 101!"

Julia smiled and giggled. "I WANNA TRY!"

"So soon? Normally my students have to give it a rest of a while since they're so nervous."

Julia swatted Carolyn away. "I'm not nervous! Now sit in the passenger seat!"

Carolyn shrugged and sat where Julia had once sat, silently muttering a prayer for survival. Julia bounced up and down in the seat, excited that she was finally getting to fly a plane.

"Now press on the gas pedal."

Julia looked down at the floor to see two panels: one labeled "GO" and one labeled "STOP". Noticing the obvious hint, Julia placed her foot on the "STOP" pedal and pressed down.

Julia, noticing that something was wrong, lifted her foot up and pressed it back down. Noticing that something was wrong, she continued to stomp on the pedal continuously. Finally, she looked over to Carolyn. "It won't work," she said.

Carolyn pointed to the floorboard and smiled. "You're pressing the wrong one."

Julia looked down, noticing that the pedal that said "GO" must've been the pedal that made the plane go. It wasn't a trick after all.

Julia pressed her foot on the pedal and noticed that the plane had started to move. She smiled widely and looked out of the windshield, seeing everything ahead suddenly coming at her faster.

"We're about to take off!" said Carolyn, now enjoying a view from the passenger window.

Julia felt the plane lift itself off the ground and shoot up into the sky. It was such a nice feeling… She felt like a huge weight was being lifted off of her.

"Um…" said Carolyn. "Don't know how to really tell you this, but our tail just fell off."

That would explain the weight…

* * *

Raven's small smile turned into a frown when she saw the tail of the plane fall off and hit the ground with a bang. She looked back up to the plane, which was now falling to the ground.

"Hey Rae," said Neil, walking up. "Is Julia in the air yet?"

"Yeah…. She's in the air, but she's heading towards the ground again."

Neil nodded. "She didn't like it."

"No. She's about to hit the ground."

Neil looked up at the plane and saw that, indeed, the plane was heading towards the ground.

"Well… That's not… good…"

"Nope."

"Should we go help them?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"WOOHOOHOO!" shouted Julia as she managed to get the door open. "THAT WAS SO **COOL**! DID YOU NOTICE HOW THE PLANE FLIPPED WHEN IT HIT THE GROUND?"

Carolyn made her way out of the plane, undamaged. "Yeah… It was… _awesome_."

Carolyn dusted herself and looked at the plane. "I just want to let you know that you had nothing to do with that. I've been using this plane for years, and it's probably finally worn out."

"Don't worry!" said Julia. "I wasn't going to take the plane, anyway!"

Carolyn nodded her head slowly as she saw two running Chao approaching.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Neil, who ran up to Julia. "We saw you guys coming down pretty quickly."

"And we noticed that the tail hit the ground… so that kind of got our attention," said Raven, without much concern in her voice.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" said Julia.

"Very…" said Carolyn. This had been the first time that someone had crashed a plane with her… She didn't know if she should feel proud or not.

"Carolyn showed me all the basics," said Julia.

Carolyn nodded. "She looked like she had a pretty good grasp with it. If the tail hadn't fallen off, then she probably would've done a wonderful job.

"But…" began Neil. "If Julia's already learned the basics and you feel confident about it, why is she going to take so many more weeks of training?"

"To train for the race!" said Carolyn, now smiling.

The three other Chao looked at her, somewhat confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"I guess I should've put it in the brochure or something, but there's a race between _Queen Carolyn's Flying School _and a rival school, along with several other schools."

"What's the rival school?" asked Neil.

"It's called _Devos's School of Masterful Flying_, and it's run by the most competitive Chao I've ever meant."

"Is his name Devos?" asked Julia, hoping that made her sound smart. Raven and Neil, however, looked at her with half-open eyes.

"Yeah. It is. Every year Devos's chosen student wins first, and my student's _always _win second…" Carolyn then pointed to a nearby aluminum storage building. "I have a case full of silver trophies."

"Pity," said Raven, not really caring.

"I know, and I'm never really that serious about the race… BUT I WANT TO WIN!"

The sudden outburst nearly blew the three Chao away.

"I want to enter Julia as my student, because my other student's just…well, suck. But if she's going to enter, she's going to need several weeks of training. I hope that's alright, Julia."

Julia smirked. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Several weeks later, the day of the competition arrived. Hundreds of Chao had appeared to view the race from below, which seven racing airplanes were positioned at the starting line.

Julia and Carolyn stood next to their pink plane, occasionally glaring daggers at a black racing plane next to them. Devos, an evil looking Devil Chaos Chao, was standing next to his student, who was an equally evil Dark Chao. The two would occasionally look over at the staring competition.

"Carolyn," said Devos, smirking.

"Devos…" said Carolyn, glaring.

"RACERS, PLEASE PREPARE TO ENTER YOUR PLANES!" said the announcer, ringing a bell.

"That's the five-minute bell!" said Carolyn, giving Julia a pat on the back. "You've got five minutes before the race starts."

Julia smiled. "I know."

Carolyn made her way over to the rest of the watchers, along with Devos. The Dark Chao and Julia glared daggers at they began to get into their airplanes. Finally, the Dark Chao spoke.

"Loser says 'what?'."

"What?" asked Julia, not able to understand what he said.

Julia shrugged it off and closed the plane's door, putting her hands on the wheel.

"RACERS, TURN YOUR PLANES ON!"

Julia made sure that her plane was on and looked back out the window.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

Julia slammed her foot on the gas pedal and began to make her way across the runway. She looked over to her left and saw the black plane neck-and-neck with her.

"This is it…" she said as she felt the plane lift off the ground.

* * *

"There they go."

Neil looked into his binoculars to see Julia looking quite determined.

"And look at that…" said Skippy, pointing to the starting line.

Apparently, all the other racer's tails had fallen off.

"For shame," said Raven, remembering the event with Julia.

* * *

Julia noticed that she was 6500 feet in the air. Shrugging, she decided that that level of altitude would be perfectly fine.

Julia brought the plane up higher to see if she could get a view of the competing Dark Chao. No where in site, he was probably either above her or behind her.

She then noticed that the black plane had lowered itself in front of her… He had managed to get in front of her!

Gnarling her teeth and growling, she pressed on the gas pedal, slowly reaching 8000 feet. She tried to look out her windows to see any sign of black… but there wasn't any.

Until the plane pulled out in front of her once again.

"DAMMIT!" she shouted, not really meaning to swear. How could he keep getting ahead of her like that?

Trying to think of something else to do, she remembered what had happened in a TV show. Maybe she could bring the plane down somehow?

She smiled at the thought. YES! THERE HAD TO BE SOME! BOMBS! MISSILES! TURRETS!

Julia laughed a maniacal laugh as she wondered which button would release the bombs. Noticing a red button that said "BOOM" on it, she figured that that released an explosion of some sort. Pressing the button, she heard something being released from below.

She then noticed that her wheels had fallen off.

She knew it… The plane company was trying to trick her in _some _clever way.

Realizing that she was going to have to land with no wheels, she brought the plane up another 500 feet. She noticed the beginning of the finish runway approaching, and immediately she began to steer the plane down.

The altitude decreased bit by bit and the green grass approached closer and closer.

Then, she finally hit it. Due to the fact that there were no wheels on the plane, it skidded across the short grass, vibrating uncontrollably. Had Julia not had her seatbelt on, she would've hit the roof.

The plane skidded to a stop, and Julia realized in terror… SHE HADN'T COMPLETELY CROSSED THE FINISH LINE!

Julia panicked and began to hurriedly take off her seatbelt. After struggling, she managed to get it off and climbed out the airplane. She then began to haul her little Chao ass across the rest of the runway, the finish line only twenty yards ahead of her.

She heard the sound of an approaching plane and looked up in shock… THE BLACK PLANE WAS GETTING NEAR THE FINISH LINE!

Julia squinted as she increased her speed, knowing that she was going to have to dig it if she was going to cross the finish line in time.

She then heard the plane hit the ground, and she was suddenly swept off her feet. Opening her eyes, she noticed that somehow she was stuck to the nose of the plane! She was riding over to the finish line!

Thankful that the propellers were on the wings instead of on the nose, she smiled smugly as she crossed the finish line.

The Dark Chao stopped the plane, hopped out, and did a victory dance.

"I WON! I WON! I WON!" he shouted, doing a crazy dance.

However, he didn't notice that Julia was being carried off by a crowd, first place trophy in hand.

* * *

Carolyn smiled smugly as she walked up to an enraged Devos, pissed off that the Hero Chao had managed to pull off that trick.

Carolyn stopped, looked at Devos, and said, rapidly, "Loser says 'what'?"

"What?" asked Devos.

* * *

That was a retarded chapter!

OK guys, from now on, things are going to get more and more serious. I'm going to have to add Drama into the subcategory, because it's going to be needed. Otherwise, I don't know how I would end the fic.

I hope you all enjoyed the Pointless Adventures, and I hope to see you in the last three chapters!


	16. Moving

A/N: I'm so glad this fic is almost over

_A _Review!

To ficmaster: You didn't make me mad! (smiles) Just try not to do it anymore, OK?

Yay we get serious now! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Moving

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" shouted Julia, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes…" said Ima, looking down sadly. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"But why?" asked Neil. "Why can't you just stay here?"

Ima looked at Neil with sadness in her eyes. "My mother gets very lonely up in Canada. She lives way up north in the Canadian Shield, where there's still some stuff to get by on. But nobody else lives over there, and with these probably being her twilight years, she wants me and Alex to come live with her."

"Why can't your mother live in another part of Canada?" asked Julia.

"That's where she was born, and a lot of stuff in her life happened at that same house. She wants to stay there with her life."

"Does this mean we're going to have to move also?"

Ima shook her head. "Oh goodness, no. You'll just have to get with another publishing company and a new manager."

"But we can't just get a new manager!" shouted Julia, on the verge of tears. "There's no one that we could get to replace you! No one!"

Ima began to tear up as well. "I'm sorry Julia, but life isn't exactly fair."

Julia just stared at Ima with huge, watery eyes, then turned around and ran back into the house.

"JULIA!" shouted Neil.

"It's OK…" said Ima. "She should be mad. I should've told you earlier."

Neil looked over to Ima. "You found out today."

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

"What do you mean they're leaving?" asked Skippy. "Couldn't Ima's mom just come down here?"

"No," said Neil. "It's a long story, but she can't leave her house."

Raven moaned in sadness and put her hands to her head. "Now I know how the Beatles felt when Brian Epstein died."

The two boys just looked at their drummer in confusion, then got back to the topic at hand.

"Isn't there some way we could convince her to stay?" asked Skippy.

"If it was just friends she was moving in with, then probably. But this is her mom we're talking about!"

"But we _have _to have Ima here," said Raven. "She's the one that got us into the music business in the first place. In a way… we _are _like family. You, me, Skippy, Julia, Ima, Alex, Iyou, Kryptic… One big family that…."

"Too dramatic," said Skippy.

Raven zipped it.

"I just wish there was something we could do," said Neil, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Apparently there's not," said Skippy. "Who knows? This might be the best thing for Ima. And it's certainly a lot better for her to take care of her mom instead of a band. With a mom you can get so much more."

"Maybe you're right," said Raven.

* * *

"We'll write to you all every chance we get," said Ima, helping Alex put the last bit of luggage into the back of their van. Moving trucks would be taking care of the rest.

"OK then…" said Skippy.

The four Chao watched as their friends got into the van that had taken them to the recording studio for their very first time. They could remember that trip very well… Ima speeding down the road and blasting music out of the radio.

"And we'll buy every CD you make," said Ima, looking at the band one last time. "That way, we'll be able to tell who did the better job!"

The band could tell that was an attempt to get them to cheer up, but no signs of laughter could be found.

The moving vans in front of their van honked, signaling that they were ready to go. Alex honked the horn on the van.

"We've got to go now," said Alex. "Take care, alright?"

The moving vans in front of them started to pull out, and slowly the brown van came to life and followed, leaving the band to wave in a cloud of gray smoke.

* * *

"Julia…" said Raven, looking at the bassist with concern.

"What?" asked Julia, looking up from a bowl filled with chocolate pudding.

"That's the eleventh bowl of pudding you've eaten since Ima and Alex left. Now you've got to stop eating so much! You'll hurt yourself!"

Julia shoveled another spoonful into her mouth. "If you think I'm eating because of sadness, you're wrong. I'm a growing girl."

Raven noticed scattered banana peels on the floor.

Skippy walked into the room, staggering and looking a bit spooked.

"Are you OK, Skippy?" asked Raven, noticing Skippy's nervous look.

"Yeah," said Julia, dipping a banana into her chocolate pudding. "You have been acting kind of weird lately."

Raven glanced at Julia in the corner of her eyes, then turned her attention back to Skippy.

"I just got a call… from a publishing company…"

"Yeah?" asked Raven, filled with hope. "Do they want us?"

"Yeah…"

"GREAT!" Raven looked at Julia. "STOP EATING! WE FOUND SOMEONE!"

"YAY!" shouted Julia, throwing the banana into the air.

"So?" asked Raven, looking back at Skippy. "Who're we with?"

"…Apple…"

"Apple Records?" asked Raven, a little confused. "But… isn't that in…"

"England?" interrupted Skippy. "Yeah…"

"So… what are you saying?"

"We have to move…"

* * *

"But what if I don't want to leave Minnesota?" asked Neil. "This is where I've lived all my life!"

"Apple is the only record company that'll take us, Neil!" said Raven, getting a little frustrated. "All the other companies don't think that we're good enough!"

Neil opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance when Raven interrupted.

"And this _certainly _isn't something that should break up the band."

Neil sighed, not knowing what to think.

"We'll have fun in England! And besides, think of all the great rock stars we can be friends with!" Raven began counting on her fingers. "Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Robert Plant…"

"Yeah…" Neil looked around. "I guess it's the best thing to do. I'll miss this place a lot, though."

Raven nodded and looked around the neighborhood. "It's not like we're not going to be allowed to come back, though. We have enough money to fly back here as many times as we want."

"Sure."

"And in England, we could each buy a beautiful estate with fountains and gardens and servants and stuff."

"We're not that rich."

"We may be, though. The American dollar is worth more over there, I think."

Neil shrugged. "Whatever."

Raven watched as the rhythm guitarist walked into his house, shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

"This is it…"

The four Chao stepped out of a black limo in front of a large mansion that appeared to be custom made. The mansion itself was built out of white marble, supported by pillars in the front. At least over twenty windows decorated it. The large, lush yard in front of the house was accompanied by rose gardens with different colored flowers, a single circular driveway that was obviously used for driving through, and several marble statues.

Julia looked at Raven. "_This _is what you bought with our money?"

"Yeah. Isn't it great?"

"It is."

The four Chao walked up to the front door of the house, ready to take a look inside. Before they could put a hand to the door handle, the door opened to reveal a tall butler in his mid seventies.

"Good evening," said the butler. "I'm Frank Mercury, and I'm going to be your butler. It's very nice to meet you. Would you like me to take your bags?"

Before the Chao could answer, Frank leaned down and picked up the four carry-on bags. Iyou and Kryptic would arrive with the rest of the stuff later.

"Please, come in."

The four Chao looked at each other and shrugged, taking a step inside.

"Wow…" said Skippy, looking all around.

The entry was covered with blood-red carpet. At the northern end of the room, there was a tall staircase that branched into three directions: left, right, and continuing upwards. Before the staircase could continue upwards, there was a space in between the two stairs that would be the size of a normal bedroom. This area was covered with the red carpet as well. On the left and right side of this space there was two doors made out of different materials: two made out of black granite and two made out of white marble.

"On that small landing over the first staircase is where your roomsare located," said Frank, already walking towards the staircase. "Once you settle down, I shall give you the tour."

The four Chao made their way up the staircase, ready to find out what their rooms would look like.

* * *

"And here is the lounge," said Frank, opening a door to reveal a small bar-like atmosphere.

"From the looks of this place, we have enough places to relax," said Raven, excusing Frank from the tour.

"This place is so… spooky looking," said Julia, looking around at the paints on the walls. "I feel like it's haunted."

"It's not haunted," said Neil. "Besides, we're going to be staying her for the rest of our musical career, and then some."

Skippy looked at his watch. "Should we be meeting with Apple now?"

The others shrugged and made their way down to the entrance… if they could find it, that is.

* * *

The four Chao burst intoa small recording room.

"Sorry we're late!" shouted Julia. "We got lost in our house!"

The four looked up to find a man messing with amps and such. Apparently, he hadn't heard a word they said.

He finally turned around and noticed the Chao there and smiled. "Ah! You must be the "Plastic Spoons", eh what?"

"What?" asked the band.

The man shrugged it off. "Never mind. Are younew to Apple?"

"Yeah," said Skippy. "Didn't you get our letter of acceptance?"

"No…"

The four Chao could feel themselves get frustrated.

"Oh wait! You're the ones that wouldn't get excepted with any other companies!"

The Chao lost their frustration and nodded.

"Well in **that **case…" The man walked over to a small stack of papers and picked them up. After filing through them with his thumb, he picked one and pulled it out. Then, handing it to Neil, he said, "We've got some small… 'requirements'."

Neil looked at the man in confusion, then looked down at the paper.

_The Plastic Spoons are to have a five-year contract with Apple Records. After five years, the Plastic Spoons must leave Apple Records. The only way for this contract to be released ahead of time is the breaking up of the Plastic Spoons._

_It is also important that the Plastic Spoons finish their songs for their album by the proper deadline._

"So…" said Neil, finishing the paper. "We have to stay here for five years?"

"Unless if you break up, yes."

Raven glanced at the paper, then at the man. "But… we've never had a contract before. We've never even had deadlines before!"

"At your company, sure. But this is a different company."

The man extended a hand and smiled. "By the way, I'm Charles Monighan, you're producer! It's going to be great!"

Neil smiled dimly and accepted Charles's hand. "Yeah… A blast."

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of the seriousness. The others should be a bit longer, maybe.

See you then.


	17. End

A/N: I've decided to go ahead and end the fic with this chapter. I hope none of you mind, seeing that I've been saying that it would've been two more after this.

And now, the final Review responses!

To ficmaster: Yep. And it gets even more and more serious. Uh oh.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Julia, tapping her foot. "We've been waiting for about four hours now."

"They probably got caught in traffic," said Skippy, sitting on the plush grass of their new estate. "And it is a totally different country with totally different driving rules. They probably just got a little sidetracked."

"Still, I'm getting a little worried. Should I call the police?"

"Nah. Iyou's a smart person."

"…OK…"

"So is Kryptic."

"OK. That's good."

It was near that moment that a yellow taxi pulled into their estate, stopping right next to the front door.

"Who could that be?" asked Julia, heading towards the taxi. She soon found out, however, when she noticed that Kryptic and Iyou were in the front seats.

"What's going on?" asked Skippy as the two Chao got out of the cab. "Where's Bus?"

"Bus is gone," said Iyou, slamming the door.

"What?" asked the other two Chao at once. "Why?"

"The police thought it was… 'misleading'," said Kryptic, making quotation marks with her fingers. "They wanted us to sell Bus and get a taxi instead. They thought that if we drove around a Bus, people would want to hop on, and since we wouldn't stop, they would sue the bus companies."

"But…" began Skippy, "wouldn't they know that Bus isn't a travel bus? Wouldn't the Plastic Spoons graffiti we put on it give away?"

Kryptic and Iyou stared at each other.

"I… guess we forgot about that," said Iyou. "We could drive over to the police station. They still might have Bus with them."

"Well don't just stand there, then!" said Julia, rushing over to the cab's side doors. "Fire up Taxi and start driving!"

* * *

"What do you mean that we can't take it back?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but they bus company has already purchased the bus. They _need_ more buses."

Iyou sighed. "Are you sure? There's no way we can give them enough money to buy another bus?"

"I'm afraid not," said the police man, sitting behind a desk. "I'm terribly sorry."

The four Chao said nothing as they turned around and headed out of the police station.

"So what now?" asked Kryptic.

"There's nothing else we can do," said Iyou. "We're just going to have to keep this piece of crap until we can find something better."

The four Chao looked at their new ride and sighed.

"It's so… yellow…" said Julia. "Wouldn't this attract people as well?"

"No. They mainly use the bus. I haven't seen a single taxi cab in this city yet."

"We might as well just go home," said Skippy, already climbing into the back. "We've got to start recording tomorrow."

The rest of the Chao said nothing as they piled in. Iyou jammed the keys into the ignition, and they drove off, leaving behind a trail of black smoke.

* * *

"OK… Let's start over from measure 768. If we can just get through there, we should be done."

"Right," said Neil, nodding his head to Charles's idea. "From 768 on the beat of 4. One. Two. Three. Four."

All four Chao began to play a slow, sorrowful sounding tune, which sounded much like Lynyrd Skynyrd's _Free Bird_. The tempo was fairly the same, but the notes were very different.

Taking a deep breath, Neil began to sing.

"_So if you try to find the prisoner  
__You will notice he's not there.  
__He has flown far away, now  
__Far away, from here. _

_How many times must I tell you…  
__There's no way you'll understand  
__That he's a whiiiite raaaven  
__Soaring high above the land!_

_  
Woah woah woah woah!  
__Soaring high above the land.  
__Soaring high above the land!  
__Yea yea yea yea!_"

The tempo rapidly increased, and the four Chao were playing a fast and catchy hard rock solo.

Neil took in large amounts of air as he prepared for his vocal part.

Opening his mouth widely, he began to scream.

"_FLY AWAY!  
__FLY AWAY!  
__FLY AWAY!  
__ANY DAY!_

_WHITE RAVEN  
__SO PURE ON THE OUTSIDE  
__BUT LITTLE DO YOU UNDERSTAND_

_WHAT'S ON THE INSIDE!_

_WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!  
__RAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEN-EN-EN-EN-EN!_"

Neil prepared to yell out one more word, but stopped when he grabbed his chest and winced. His guitar fell limply to his side, dangling on its strap.

"Neil?" asked Skippy, who was standing right next to him at the time. "Are you OK?"

"I can't breathe…" said Neil, words quiet with lack of breath.

"Oh man…" said Skippy, motioning to Charles. "He's going under!"

"What?" asked Charles, noticing Neil. "Aw man…"

* * *

"I've never felt so worried in my life," said Raven, slowly swinging her legs as she looked at the floor in sadness.

"I'm scared," said Julia, wringing her hands. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know. All we can do is wait…"

More silence.

"Here's Skippy," said Raven, looking past Julia. Indeed, Skippy was heading right towards them. Once he was close enough, Raven asked, "Any word?"

Skippy nodded. "He's suffering minorpneumothorax."

Raven and Julia just continued to look at Skippy as if he had never said anything. Finally, Julia spoke up.

"What?"

"Minor pneumothorax. It's a partially collapsed lung."

"That sounds serious," said Raven, squinting. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that it was just caused by spasms in the diaphragm. It caused air to get trapped under his lungs, and they just partially became unstable. But the doctor says that Neil will never be able to sing like that…"

"For how long?" asked Julia, hoping that it wouldn't be too long. They desperately needed to get the album done.

"Never."

Raven just muttered something under her breath while Julia's eyes grew wide.

"What are we going to do?" asked Raven. "The band could be at stake."

"I don't really care about the band right now," said Skippy. "Neil's body could've killed himself. Would you still be worrying about the band then?"

Raven frowned. "No… I guess not…"

The three Chao sat there for a full five minutes before Julia spoke up.

"Do you think… that this is the beginning of the end?"

"What do you mean?" asked Skippy.

"The end of the band. I mean, yeah, he could still sing, but not as well. And the Lord knows that I can't sing like he can, and you two have to concentrate a lot… People will loose interest, and then our stocks will go down. We can't… go on like that."

"Personally, I really don't care. It's just a band… We'd still make some money off of our old albums. The Beatles are still making huge royalties."

"But that's then," said Raven. "What about later? This is the year 2005 we're talking about. Most kids seem to switch interests in a week or so now."

"We would still be friends… right?"

"Of course," said Raven, smiling. "We'd still see each other. I mean, it's not like we're going to bite each other's heads off about this or something."

"Right," said Skippy, smiling faintly.

The two Chao sat there in silence once more. A nurse then came up to them a few minutes later.

"Are you with Neil?" she asked.

The three Chao turned and faced her.

"Yes," said Raven. "How is he?"

"He's fine, but he needs to stay here overnight. You can come and visit him tomorrow morning."

"Alright…" said Julia. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left.

"I guess we should go," said Skippy, looking at his watch. "It's getting very late."

* * *

"Now that you've decided to end your career, do you plan to pursue another one?"

Raven looked at the reporter. "No," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm getting sick of it all. I can't… just expect to go on with it anymore. I haven't even graduated high school yet."

"So you're saying that you just want to settle down and live a normal teenage life?"

Raven sighed. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"What about the others? Do they want to stop as well?"

"Probably, yeah. We've all decided it was a good idea to end the Plastic Spoons. We were all getting sick of it, to tell you the truth. I think…"

The reporters around Raven waited for her to finish her sentence.

"I think that… we're all much happier now."

The reporters just marked that statement down, not asking any more questions. They then left, not saying goodbye or anything. Raven knew that the press conference had now ended.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Skippy, noticing Raven approaching Taxi.

"Not bad," she said, climbing in. "Those reporters were terrible, though. They probably asked me the same question five times."

"But we're finally done now, right?" asked Neil from the front. "We no longer have to do anything?"

Raven shook her head. "No."

Iyou nodded as he pulled out of the driveway.

For five minutes, the Chao sat in silence, looking out the window. Finally, Skippy grew bored.

"Turn on the radio or something."

Neil happily obliged and pressed one of the buttons. The Chao smiled when they recognized the song.

"Free As A Bird,  
It's the next best thing to be free as a bird.

Home, home and dry  
Like a humming bird I fly as a bird on wings.

Whatever happened to the life that we once knew  
Can we really live without each other  
Where did we lose the touch  
That seemed to mean so much  
It always made me feel so

Free as a bird,  
It's the next best thing to be free as a bird.

Home home and dry  
Like a humming bird I fly--a bird on wing

Whatever happened to the life that we once knew  
Always made me feel soooo  
Free

Free as a bird  
It's the next best thing to be  
Free as a bird  
Free as a bird  
Free as a bird"

* * *

And that's the end.

Thank God.


End file.
